True Feelings: High School Years
by Raven2194
Summary: Adam and Tori starts to date after her mistake of thinking he was gay. Now they will be going threw obstacles with their relationship. mostly in Adam's point of view. Tordam
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: i do not own Degrassi

* * *

That day I found out who was sending me love letters I was surprise being set on a blind date by her. As the day grew near the day I meet Tori, her boyfriend and friend it would be the biggest surprise I had since getting shot in the arm. I walked in the door noticing the girl was waving at me. When she was waving I notice that her friend was a guy instead of a girl. I was so surprise that I just walked out of the dot and started to walk home until someone yelled my name.

"ADAM! Where are you going?" a girl asked me. I turned around and looked at her.

"I'm going home." I said when I looked at Tori then started walking home again.

"Why are you going home? My friend been waiting for this for a while now." She asked and said to me.

"I'M NOT GAY! I'M STRAIGHT TORI!" I yelled at her she stepped backwards a bit.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." She said to me.

"Whatever I know you just didn't know but please don't bother me with something like this again." I told her walking away. When I got home I was so mad that I just stayed down in the basement playing videogames with Drew and Bianca. I did that all weekend. I didn't talk about what happened on Friday because I was ashamed about it. When Monday came I dreaded it. When I went to school I walked straight to my locker and once I got there I saw she was leaning on my locker. I walked up to her.

"Why are you at my locker?" I asked her.

"Adam I really didn't mean to do that to you. I am truly sorry." She told me as I was getting my stuff.

"You know what I don't even care anymore." I said as I grabbed all my stuff out of my locker.

"You do care and I didn't mean to it was a mistake." She said when I shut my locker.

"Well I guess if I was transgender I am also gay. RIGHT?" I almost yelled at her. As I started to walk away from my locker and her.

"Please talk to me about this Adam!" she yelled but I kept on walking away.

"What is going on Adam? I heard coming from the corner. When I looked it was…

* * *

Opinions welcomed


	2. argument

When I looked it was none other than Bianca. No surprise there I thought a bit to myself. "It's nothing Bianca." I said to her but deep down I was hurt a bit because I thought Tori were pretty cute.

"Doesn't sound like nothing Adam." She said.

"Well it is! I have to go to class." I snapped at her while walking off.

Bianca was looking at Adam's back when he was walking away and decided to go talk to the girl later today. Bianca notice the girl sitting in the hallway with her friend Tristan. She walked up to them.

"Hey are you the girl that did something to Adam?" Bianca asked Tori. When Tori heard that she looked up at the person who said it.

"Yes I did but I didn't mean to because I didn't know and now I feel really awful." Tori said.

"Okay but I just need to know what happened to Adam before I get upset with anyone." Bianca said to Tori.

"Well I was planning on setting up my best friend Tristan up on a blind date because he doesn't go out with people much so I mistaken Adam to be gay but he hasn't let me explain because when I keep on apologize a lot but he keeps on ignoring me. I still don't know how I am going to make him understand." Tori explained.

"Oh really so that's what happened. No wonder why he is so upset but I think there is more to it then he is letting on." Bianca said walking off to go search for Adam.

"Hey wait, what do you mean?" Tori asked Bianca. Bianca turned around.

"I'm talking about something he may not want me to tell even if I knew what was going on." Bianca said returning to walking away. Tori was still confused.

"I still don't get it." Tori said to Tristan.

"Maybe he liked someone else when he went on the Blind date." Tristan put out there but Tori was starting to wonder who it was that Adam likes.

Bianca was still looking for Adam but couldn't find him anywhere until she figured to go look one place she didn't look yet. The one place she never really knew Adam would go to the Library.


	3. Bianca has a point

Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi

* * *

Bianca walked into the Library thinking I never thought 'I would ever becoming here.' When she spotted Adam she pause to look at him then she started to walk to her.

"Hey you know it's rude to walk away from people when they are trying to help you." She stated with a smirk.

"What are you here? What do you want from me Bianca?" Adam said.

"I came here for a book and to come talk to you." Bianca Said.

"You actually read? What do you want to talk about?" Adam asked.

"You got me their Adam. I came to talk about that girl you were arguing with at your locker with." Bianca Said looking concern

"Well she set me on a blind date with her friend which was a guy and she thought I was gay. I am just so pissed off that she thought I like guys." Adam told Bianca

"Did you even listen to what she had to say before you just exploded on her?" Bianca asked.

"No I was so mad that I didn't want to hear what she had to say to me. I was horrible to her?" Adam told and asked her.

"Yeah you treated her like crap but I think there is more to this Adam." Bianca said.

"What do you mean you think there is more to this?" Adam asked

"Well do you have a crush on someone and you didn't know it?" she asked him smiling.

"Maybe I don't know because its not like I planned this." Adam said.

"You know that doesn't make any since Adam. Do you like that girl who set you up on that date?" she asked Adam. When Adam didn't answer she started to smirk "So you do like her!" she said excited.

"Maybe well yes you can say I have something for Tori but I can't tell her that she is in a relationship with this kid named Zig." Adam admitted.

"Your such a wimp. I guess you can just leave it at that but you shouldn't take it out on Tori because you can't get what you want Adam." Bianca gave advice.

"Isn't that what your doing to Katie taking your anger out on her because she is dating Drew." Adam pointed out.

"Shut up we're not talking about me we are talking about you. Your lucky I even came to give you some advice you jerk." Bianca said hitting his shoulder.

"Ow that was the shoulder I got shot in and I didn't ask for your advice." Adam said smiling

"Well I guess that is the last time I help you out but seriously you should go talk to Tori about you flipping out on her and help her understand why you did it Adam it will be much easier." Bianca said.

"Thank you Bianca for your help." Adam said standing up.

"Your welcome but let's get to class." Bianca said.

"Okay now I think there is definitely something wrong with you because you want to go to class." Adam said laughing at her while walking away.

"Shut up Adam." Bianca said walking with him. They left the library together not realizing that someone was listening to there whole conversation.

* * *

I wonder who is spying on them


	4. I never meant to be mean

I do not own Degrassi. sorry its been a while since i updated i just didn't know who should be spying or how it should play out.

* * *

3rd** person In the Library**

Tristan stood there smiling at what he just over heard Adam and Bianca talking about. Tristan quickly left the Library to go find Tori before Adam did. When he found Tori she looked upset. Tristan walked up to her "Hey Tori What's wrong?" Tristan asked her.

"Zig broke up with me because I was getting upset with Adam and I called him Adam a few times on accident. What should I do?" Tori explained to Tristan.

"Oh Tori I'm so sorry girl but maybe that means you have feelings for Adam and maybe you should try going out on a date with him. To see if you actually have feelings for him. You wouldn't believe what I just heard though." Tristan said feeling but also excited because he really didn't like Zig because he believe he was hiding something.

"Your saying I should try and date Adam when I don't even know how he feels?" Tori asked.

"Yeah but he has feelings for you Tori." Tristan said to her.

"He does! How do you know that?" Tori said excited then questioning if that was true or not.

"I over heard him and this girl talking about how he been treating you and she asked if the reason your so upset is that you like her and he didn't admitted right away because I don't think he wanted her to know but said yes anyways." Tristan said proudly to Tori.

"Oh My God should I go up to him and talk to him again about what happen then ask him out or should I wait for him to come and talk to me?" Tori asked Tristan really quickly.

"Wait for him because he doesn't know that I was listening to his conversation." Tristan said.

"Okay thank you Tristan." She said smiling at him giving him a hug.

"Welcome Tori." He said happily returning the hug.

**ADAM'S POV near his locker.**

I saw Tori crying after I left the Library with Bianca I was wondering the whole time Why she was crying when I was walking with Bianca to my locker.

"When are you going to talk to her?" Bianca asked me.

"Soon probably today after school." I told Bianca walking to class.

"How about you go talk to her now because it's actually almost time to go home." Bianca told me. I looked at my phone to look at the time and it was almost 2 the time we get out of school.

"Oh man where did the time go? Alright I will see what I can do." Adam said.

"Oh you better well I will see you tonight because I am coming to visit you to make sure you talked to her Adam and if I have to I will tell your mom the way treated her." Bianca said the last part sternly.

"Okay, okay I will do as you say." Adam said. After that Bianca was walking away from him without say bye or see you later.

I walked back to where I saw Tori crying at before. She was with Tristan smiling at what he was saying quietly to her. Which I was wondering what he said to make Tori so happy. She gave Tristan a hug at that point I decided for me to go talk to her. I walked up to them.

"Hey Tori and Tristan. I was wondering if it will be alright if I talk to Tori alone?" I said a little nervous.

"Yes of course. See you later Tori Adam." Tristan said getting up smiling. When he walked away I sat down next to Tori.

"I wanted to apologize today and for the last couple of days for how I treated you I had no right to treat a b-beautiful young lady like that. I was just so upset that you thought I was gay. That I didn't realize one thing that is very important you thought I was a guy. When my friend pointed that out to me I was pretty happy about that and again I am very sorry for the way I treated you tori." I said to her looking her into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Thanks Adam that means a lot to me that you came to apologize to me about that but I still feel bad for what I did to you." Tori said looking down at her hands.

"That's okay Tori it wasn't just your fault I did blow up on you. I really didn't mean to either because I'm actually scared for my S-surgery that I will be getting soon so my nerves are all over the place. I'm not trying to blame that for my actions though. I was wondering why were you crying earlier?" I asked Tori she looked up at me then back at her hands.

"Zig broke up with me today because I was to upset about what I did to you and something else." Tori said.

"Well he lost out on a great girl. Maybe we can hangout soon to get to know each other so we don't have one of these encounters again Tori?" I asked her.

"Sure that sounds great Adam. After your surgery I can spend time with you." She said smiling at Adam.

"That is a good idea. I will talk to you tomorrow." I said to her but before I did something I would never do before I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Hope you enjoy i will try to make sure to write faster this time.


	5. The Truth about us

Adam and Tori had become very close before Adam had to go get his surgery done for the construction of his chest. Honestly, they started dating without anyone knowing after the incident that they had with each other it tooked only a week before Adam's surgery for them to started going out. October 15, 2012 was when they started to date and on October 22, 2012 was when Adam got his surgery. When Adam got that surgery his mom was so strict. Two weeks after Adam's surgery. He only gets to go to school then he comes straight home but Adam was trying to hangout with his friends and his girlfriend.

At the Torres' house hold

**Adam's POV**

I was up in my room laying on my bed texting Tori about asking my mom to hangout with my friends after school tomorrow. While I was waiting for her to come home so we can talk or argue about how it's not a bad idea because tomorrow is the carnival at Degrassi before break then I will relax longer than what I want to. During that time I started to think back to when Tori and me were talking with each other about my surgery.

**Flashback**

"_When did you decide you were going to get surgery Adam" Tori asked._

"_The day I got shot my mom told me my therapist, doctor and her believed it was time for me to have my chest surgery, Testosterone and a hysterectomy now because I had the right state of mind." I explained._

"_I'm happy for you Adam but your perfect the way you are." Tori said. I smiled at her._

"_Yeah but I want to do things that I can't do now." I told her as we were walking to her house from school._

"_I understand and I can't wait to see you shirtless and everything but I just scared you will be a little different then you are now." Tori said stopping. I stopped too and walked over to her and grabbed her hands._

"_You have nothing to worry about because I will always be me and I would never change on you Tori." I said smiling down at her we continued walking._

"_I hope not Adam Torres. Are you going to file for a name change and all your information Adam?" she asked me._

"_Yeah we are doing it pretty soon. I gave my mom the choice of my middle name and I'm kind of nervous about that." I said._

"_Why is that?" she asked_

"_I'm scared it's going to be one of those regretful middle names." I said._

"_Oh that sounds fun." Tori said as we got to her front door._

"_Well goodnight Tori." I said as I gave her a peck on the cheek._

"_Goodnight Adam." She said. I started to walk down the steps as she said "Wait Adam." When I stopped she ran up to me and kissed me on the lips. I smiled at her as we were both going our separate ways._

**End Flashback**

I smiled at the thought of me and Tori's first kiss together. My thoughts were interrupted.

"Adam come down here please." My mom said.

"Coming." I yelled back as I got up from my bed.

I quickly text Tori.

_About to go ask my mom wish me luck –AT_

A few seconds later.

_Good luck ;) love you XOXO –TS _

I texted back quickly.

_Thanks babe love you too XOXO –AT _

I threw my phone on my bed and went down stairs.

"What sup Mom?" I asked her.

"Don't what sup me young man. I called you so we can talk about you hanging out with people but you need to still relax a lot like you do Adam." My mom said. I was a little shocked.

"Are you serious?" I asked her excitedly

"Yes Adam but I am going to need to know who your hanging out with and we need to come up with a schedule so you don't make plans on the days that you are suppose to relax." My mom told me. When she said that I gave her a hug.

"Thank you mom." I said.

"Welcome Adam but I am serious about this. I'm going to need a list of your friends and their numbers." My mom said.

"Okay that will be done tonight and can I go to the Carnival at Degrassi tomorrow?" I asked her. She started to think about it.

"I guess you can as long as you're with your brother and Katie tomorrow." She said. At the same time Drew came in.

"What do I have to do tomorrow?" He asked.

"Watch over your brother so he can go to the Carnival tomorrow and I will be checking in on you guys." My mom said.

"Okay mom sure. He needs to get more time with his friends before he goes crazy." Drew said.

"Yes!" I said.

"Good now get cleaned up for dinner." My mom said.

"Okay." Drew and me said in unison.

After dinner I went to lie down on my bed. I grabbed my phone and notice that there were 3 text messages from Tori.

I read the text

_Welcome baby 3 –TS_

_Did you ask her? –TS_

_Hello? –TS_

_Operation hang out with my girl and more is a go! –AT_

I text and waited a while

_What do you mean and more? –TS_

_I didn't even asked she told me she was going to let me do things as long as she has peoples numbers and that we make a schedule of days that I rest which she will be coming up with after tomorrow. –AT_

_Okay that's good love you cutie. –TS_

_Love you too see you tomorrow babe. –AT_

_Okay night. –TS_

I put my phone on my charger than went to bed.

**Tomorrow at Degrassi**

I was in the car waiting for my mom to pull up to Degrassi.

"Adam what are you excited about?" my mom asked.

"He is probably excited to see his niner which is his little girlfriend." Drew said.

"What you have a girlfriend and didn't tell me." My mom asked.

"No mom she is just a friend." I said as I gathered my stuff together.

"Oh he is so lying you should read his text messages they are so loving." Drew said.

"Adam tell me the truth." My mom said sternly.

"I have to go mom I will be late for class." I said as I quickly exit the car.

"We are not through talking about this Adam." My mom yelled from the car.

"So why didn't you tell her you're dating that niner?" Drew said looking at me.

"I don't want her to know before I bring Tori over to meet her." I said to look a little upset with him.

"Oh I'm sorry bro I didn't mean to tell her I was only joking." Drew said looking serious at me.

"Well that's alright but Bianca is coming over here." I told Drew as she came walking up.

"Hey guys!" Bianca said smiling.

"What's up guys?" she asked.

"Nothing." We said in unison.

"I'm going to go to my locker and look for my nin- I mean Tori. Later." I said walking away before Drew can comment on it.

"Okay." They said.

I went to my locker to grab my first period books. When someone put his or her hands in front of my eyes.

"Guess who?" the mystery person said. I knew who it was so I decided to mess around.

"I hope its Megan Fox." I said. As I took her hands away. "Oh darn its only Tori better luck next time I guess." I said with a sad face. Looking at Tori. When I saw her expression I started to laugh.

"That's not funny Adam." She said slapping my arm.

"Relax I knew it was you Tori." I said putting my arms up.

"Good because I was ready to kill you Adam for that." She said smiling at me. I got a text from my mom saying 'I want to meet the girl even if she is not your girlfriend tomorrow at dinner' I was a little shocked. "What's wrong?" Tori asked.

"My mom wants to meet you." I said to her but she started to smile.

"Really? Why?" she asked.

"Yeah because of what Drew said in the car. Well I guess it makes it easy for us to tell her in person." I told her looking at her smiling. Drew came up to us with Katie and Bianca in tow.

"Did mom text you?" Drew asked.

"Yeah she did thanks Drew now we have to have a scary dinner without knowing how it plays out." I said putting my hands up.

"Yeah but did you know Bianca and Katie are coming to?" Drew said.

"No but nice job genius this is going to be even more weird then usual." I said throwing my hands up. Tori looked at me like I was strange.

"He is just nervous that your going to be interrogated since you're his girlfriend and everything plus he almost called you his niner." Drew said. I was so about to attack him until I felt Katie and Bianca's hand touching my shoulder.

"You almost called me your niner and how does he know that we are dating? No one knows that we got together." Tori asked me.

"Yeah I did but I quickly fixed myself just not quick enough. I don't know how he found about that either Tori." I said to her.

"Well it's kind of obvious with you guys hanging out a lot at school." Katie said smiling at us.

"Yeah because it's so not rocket science when we see you two together flirting up a storm." Bianca also said.

"Yeah I think it's so funny that you started arguing with this girl but then realized that you had feelings for her in the end. Plus I am happy that this time you get the girl." Drew said.

"Yeah me too. Hopefully no more getting threw glass doors." I said smiling at Bianca when she frowned "getting used for my body or not being interested by that girl and embarrassing myself in front of them." I said smiling

"Okay that was before I got to know you and stop bringing that up Youngest Torres before I throw you into a door myself." Bianca said punching my arm.

"Yeah, yeah we better be getting to class so we don't get in trouble again. Come on Tori I will walk you to class." I said grabbing her hand.

"Okay." She said smiling.

"Awww isn't that cute." They all said in unison, which was kind of scary.


	6. Degrassi Carnival

**Sorry about not updating again last week and i forgot to do my disclaimer for the last chapter. i don not own Degrassi and if i did it would be so different.**

* * *

**Lunch at Degrassi**

I was grabbing my lunch when Bianca approached me.

"I can't stand Katie and Drew together anymore." Bianca complained.

"Then do something Bee. Tell Drew how you feel about this maybe he will understand." I told her.

"We already talked about it and I don't want him to choose me while Katie is going through things right now." Bianca said.

"When did you start caring about people?" I tried to joke with her.

"Not funny Torres. Seriously help me out." Bianca said to me looking at me serious.

"Fine. Talk to Drew again about getting together after you know Katie is alright but tell anyone that I gave you that idea just try and let Drew feel like he gave you that idea just point him in that direction so I don't have to be in this lovely drama." I told Bianca looking at her.

"Alright lets sit together Torres since your niner is not here." Bianca said winking at me.

"Her name is Tori and I don't own her." I told Bianca getting annoyed with her.

"I know I just like messing with you about it Adam it's kind of funny. Ready for tonight's Carnival." Bianca said and asked me.

"Yeah it's the day I get to be out longer than usual. I'm so excited." I told her we were talking the whole time at lunch about everything that I'm going to try to do with Tori at the carnival. We talked more about her problem with her and Drew, which was a lot, and then we heard the warning bell to go to class.

**After School in the Torre's basement**

I was down in the basement playing a videogame with Drew before we went to the carnival at Degrassi tonight. We were playing Fight Knight 4 but then Katie came from upstairs.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Katie asked us.

"Quiet playing videogame." I told her.

"Well if you guys don't stop now your going to miss the carnival." Katie said.

"Oh yeah let's get going." Drew said pausing and turning the system.

"Yeah let's go and have fun." I said. Fist pumping but then I started to feel pain "Owww." I said grabbing my chest. "I pulled something." I said like it was nothing.

"You need to be careful Adam." Katie said.

"Yeah dude you don't want to be on bed rest if mom finds out." Drew said.

"Find out what exactly?" I heard my mom from upstairs.

"Adam likes fist pumping and hurting his chest scars." Katie said.

"Adam be careful or you wont be going tonight." My mom said sternly.

"Okay mom." I said, "Thanks Katie" I mumbled

"Let's go before you be late with your girlfriend Adam." Katie said.

"Shut up Katie!" I said pushing her lightly.

"Well it's true." Katie said.

"I'm going to say this once we are having dinner tomorrow at 6:30 with Bianca, Katie, and whoever your dating Adam. I want her to be here at 5:30. Got it?" My mom said pointing at me.

"Yes mom I will tell her about tomorrow when I see her tonight. Can we go now?" I said smiling at her.

"Yeah let's go." My mom said.

**The Carnival at Degrassi **

I saw Tori at the Ferris wheel with Tristan and Maya so I decide to sneak up behind her.

I put my hands in front of her eyes. "Guess who?" I said.

"I hope it's Drake." She said laughing. "Oh its just you Adam." She looked at me smiling.

"Yeah I get that a lot but I see you were trying my joke out." I said while grabbing her hand and kissed her on the forehead.

"So what do you guys want to do first?" I asked them.

"Ferris Wheel!" They all said in unison.

"Cool. That sounds great." I told them.

"Let's go!" Tori said. Excited dragging me along.

"Alright I can walk you know." I said smiling.

"Sorry." Tori said.

"It's fine relax Tori I was only kidding." I said smiling at her.

"Oh alright I'm just a little nervous because this is just our first date around our friends." She said while we waited in line.

"I know that's why I was only joking Tori." I said pulling her into a hug.

"I love you so much." She said kissing me.

"I love you too." I said when we pulled away.

When we got on the Ferris wheel. Tori and me were there but I started to think about what my mom told me today.

"What's wrong? You don't like the Ferris Wheel?" Tori asked me getting worried.

"Oh no I like the Ferris wheel it's just my mom wants to meet you tomorrow for dinner." I said looking away.

"That sounds fun. What time?" Tori asked me and I looked at her surprised.

"She wants you to come at 5:30 because dinner starts at 6:30." I told her.

"Oh yeah I remember you talking about this this afternoon." Tori said.

"Oh right when I accidently called you my niner this morning." I said looking at her.

"Right I tried to forget about that cutie but do that again and you will have to do what I want you to do got it hot shot." She said to me smiling.

"Sure as long it involves a lot of this." I said as I kissed her lip passionately.

"Maybe it does and maybe it won't." she said pulling away from me.

"Alright just don't forget about tomorrow with my family, Bianca, and Katie." I said to Tori.

"It really does sound fun Adam." Tori said as we got off the Ferris wheel.

After we did everything at a Carnival we went on all the rides and had cotton candy. It was the best date I ever had.


	7. Before the dinner

**I do not own Degrassi and i hope this is earlier then last time.**

* * *

**Next day in the Torres' household**

It was 3 in the afternoon and I was playing videogames with Drew like always before Katie and Bianca gets here.

"Hey boys. Videogames again?" Bianca asked coming through our door near the basement.

"Hey Bee and yeah we love videogames." Drew said smiling at Bianca

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that Bianca." I said joking around with her.

"Oh shut up Adam." She said smacking my arm playfully.

"Hey now I don't need to be hit on I have a girlfriend." I said joking.

"Ha-ha very funny Adam." She said mocking me.

"I know that's why I said it." I told her smiling.

"Hey Drew, Adam, and Bianca." Katie said from coming down the stairs.

"Hey!" we all said in unison. Drew paused the game and went to give her a kiss.

"Adam you nervous about tonight?" Katie asked looking at me curiously.

"No I just hope she is ready for my mom." I said smiling.

"Yeah because mom is a little more protected of Adam when it comes to the girlfriend." Drew said.

"Yeah because Adam is her baby." Bianca said smiling

"Oh be quiet she loves you like you're her daughter Bianca." I said smiling at her.

"Yeah your mom is the greatest." Bianca said smiling.

"I'm going to leave you three to whatever because I'm going to get ready and walk to Tori's to pick her up." I said as I got up from the couch.

"Alright see you later bro." Drew said.

"Bye younger Torres." Bianca said waving.

"See you Adam don't do anything stupid." Katie said smiling.

I went and got into the shower.

**Tori's Front Door at 5:00 in the evening**

I knocked on Tori's door. When she answered the door she took my breath away.

"You look so beautiful Tori." I said.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." She said with a big smile.

"Welcome let's start walking so we're not late." I said as I grabbed her hand.

"Honestly I am kind of nervous about tonight Adam." Tori said admitting her feelings.

"That's okay Tori she will love you and if not I will protect you. All you do is need to relax. We can do a signal when your uncomfortable just in case." I suggested to Tori.

"Alright that sounds like a good idea. What should it be?" She said as we stopped because we were close to my house.

"How about you can grab my hand and squeeze if were next to each other and you can look at me like you usually do when you get uncomfortable." I said to her smiling.

"Okay but I don't get uncomfortable a lot its just being with you is different then my first boyfriend because you actually care about me." Tori said.

"That's fine Tori because I get nervous and everything you feel when I'm around you because I love everything about you." I said as we started to walk again.

"I'm happy we are together Adam." Tori said starting to swing our arms back and forth together.

We were approaching my house and I notice my mom needed help with the bags so I walked up to go help her out.

"Hey mom do you need any help?" I asked her.

"Yes dear that would be nice of you. Dinner is going to be a little late because I realize I didn't have all my ingredents for dinner tonight. Who is this beautiful young lady?" My mom asked me when she looked up.

"This is Victoria Santamaria she is my girlfriend that I been dating since mid-October but she likes being called Tori." I told my mom.

"Hi Tori I am Audra Torres it's nice to meet you finally. I been hearing my older son and his friends joking around about this." My mom said shaking Tori's hand.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Torres." Tori said smiling.

This was going great so far I just hope dinner goes as well tonight

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this story i just thought i can leave it at this so i can just focus on the dinner this chapter but the chapter after that i will be skipping to the point when it starts the showdown. **

**Thank you for reading please Review.**


	8. Dinner

**i do not own degrassi**

* * *

**In the Torres' living room **

"Adam can you go get your brother, Bianca, and Katie for me please and I'm going to talk with Tori if you don't mind." My mom asked me and I just nodded and walked down to the basement and once I got near the bottom of the steps I heard Bianca and Katie arguing again about something but I couldn't understand because they stopped quickly.

"My mom wants you guys to come upstairs and Where Is Drew?" I asked them looking at them but they were acting like nothing happened.

"Drew went to take a shower and to get dress." Katie said looking at me embarrassed.

"Okay what were you to arguing about?" I asked looking at Katie then looking at Bianca.

"Oh nothing we were just talking about a certain show that we didn't agree on." Katie said and Bianca just nodded her head.

"Okay well lets go upstairs before my mom Corrupt my girlfriend." I said walking up the stairs with Katie and Bianca in toll.

When we got upstairs we saw my mom and Tori laughing.

"Hey Adam your mom and I were getting to know each other better." She told me smiling.

"That's great Tori." I told her.

"You know Adam it's not good calling your girlfriend your niner." My mom said to me and I started to blush.

"That was on accident mom. I can't believe you told her that." I said to my mom and Tori.

"I know sweetheart I was only kidding. I better finish cooking dinner. I want Drew to set the table for me. Your father is going to be working late tonight. I also want all of you to sit upstairs in the living room." My mom said to all of us. Drew groaned when he was told to set the table.

"Alright we can do that mom." I said.

"Thank you for your cooperation." My mom said walking into the kitchen with Drew behind her.

"Let's sit on the couch and talk." I suggested.

"Okay." They said in unison.

"Tori we have a few questions for you." Bianca said looking at her.

"Okay." She said in her cheerful voice.

"Have you every cheated on your boyfriend? What do you like most about Adam? Does Adam being Transgender bother you?" Bianca asked I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why are you-" I was asking before Tori interrupted me.

"No it's fine I will answer her questions." Tori said smiling at them. I just nodded as she continues. "No. I like his personality and how he is so confident about who he is and what he wants to be. Of course it doesn't bother me because I wouldn't be with him." Tori said and I just smiled how confident she was sticking up for our relationship.

"Now who's idea been it to ask these questions?" I asked.

"Drew's but he wasn't in here so I decided to ask for him." Katie said this time.

"Dinner is ready!" My mom called out to us.

"Okay!" we all said.

We all sat at the long rectangle table my mom was at the head of the table next to her was Bianca, Drew, and Katie on one side and on the other side I was sitting next to my mom with Tori on my other side. We had fried Chicken with corn and rice.

"This is great Mrs. Torres." Tori said to my mother.

"Thank you dear but please call me Audra." My mom said.

"Tori I was wondering how did you and Adam started dating he never told me the story." Drew asked Tori. When he asked that question I looked away for a few seconds because I am still embarrassed on how things ended between us back then.

"Why did you look away Adam?" my mom asked me.

"I don't really want to say." I said.

"Come on answer the question." Drew pushed.

"Leave her alone about that Drew." Bianca said.

"Why should I it's kind of weird how Adam and her ended up together after he treated her like crap." Drew said.

"You did what!?" My mom yelled and questioned me.

"It was a miss understanding I just freaked out when she thought I was gay and I had feelings for her but Bianca helped me to realize that. I'm embarrassed as it is mom." I told my mom.

"Oh that's good then and why do you bring this up Drew if you knew what happened already?" my mom asked him.

"I just thought it would be funny for you to hear about it." Drew admitted.

"So your telling me you made this poor girl tell me that she and Adam was arguing before they started to date." My mom said in a high voice.

"I'm sorry I just thought it would be funny and I wanted to see if she wasn't afraid to tell you." Drew admitted.

"You want to know what I think is funny when you and me have talk about how long your going to be grounded." My mom said to Drew. Which made him groan.

"That wasn't funny at all to do to little Torres Drew." Katie said.

"Relax Katie he already in trouble with his mom he doesn't need an angry girlfriend on his hands." Bianca said.

"Well he should get told by me too. You should mind your own business Bianca." Katie said.

"Well you shouldn't jump down his throat when his mother already told him he was in trouble." Bianca said.

"Oh just shut up Bianca you act like you know it all." Katie said.

"Okay that is enough from the both of you!" my mom yelled at them.

"Yes Audra." They both said at the same time.

"Adam I think you should bring Tori home here are my keys. I hoped you enjoy this night even if my son and his friends decided to argue." My mom said to Tori and while she handed me her keys.

"Thank you for the meal Audra. I really did enjoy myself even if Drew asked me something he shouldn't." Tori said.

"Thanks mom. Lets go Tori." I said getting out of my chair and walking to the door with her behind me. We got into my mom's car. "I'm sorry about Drew but I am happy that you and my mom got along." I said.

"It's alright you can't control him. Your mom is very sweet and why did Bianca and Katie argue?" Tori told me and asked me.

"Well they both have thing for my brother." I said.

"Oh sounds like it." Tori said to me.

"Here we are do you want me to walk you to your door?" I asked Tori.

"No I just want a goodnight kiss Adam." Tori said to me.

"Okay I do as you wish." I said as I kissed Tori slowly but passionately.

"Well goodnight Adam." She said pulling away from me.

"Goodnight Tori I love you." I said smiling at her.

"I love you too." She said getting out of her car. I waited for her to get to her door before I pulled out of her drive way.

When I got home I just went straight to my room and change to go to bed.

* * *

**i hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**please review**


	9. New Semester

**I do not own degrassi sorry it took over a week i just couldn't decide if i wanted to go on with this chapter or wait until the next one.**

* * *

**Degrassi Drive way**

Break is over and we have someone staying with us for the hockey season named Mike Dallas. We have been getting these letters from Degrassi that makes me think that Degrassi is going to shut down. That morning we were in the car when we just pulled up to Degrassi as we were getting out of the car my mom yelled to us. "I left money on the counter to order pizza you can have 1 or 2 friends over while me and your father are out of town."

"So a party." I yelled back.

"Funny Adam." She called back.

Before entering the school Drew and I started walking with Dave, Alli, and Jenna. We were talking about how Drew chickened out on dumping Katie for Bianca.

When we were in the gym waiting for the news I was sitting next to Jenna.

"I know your wondering why I called this assembly but some things are better said in person then a letter." He pauses. "After much debate we have decided that Degrassi is finally uniform free." Principal Simpson said.

We begin to cheer and I gave Jenna a hug because of my excitement. Then I took off my shirt because I was wearing a Black Tank that hugged to my chest which showed off some of my muscles I been working on during break while my mom wasn't home.

After the assembly was over I went to go find Tori before class started. I found her at her locker with Tristan and Maya.

"We are going to go shopping!" I heard Tori say excited while jumping up and down with Maya.

"I already am." Tristan said with a smirk on his face.

"This year can't get any better. No uniform, Tristan and I are going to land leads in the play, Adam and I are going to be the cutest couple in the school and you." I heard Tori pause not knowing what to say after that.

"Way to go Tor way to shine a light." Tristan said.

"It's fine. I'm going to join a band that my sister's friend's boyfriend." Maya said.

"So you're auditioning too?" I asked

"Yeah do you know who else is?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. I'm auditioning so I don't be such a loner this school year if my friends ditch me for each other again and since Tori is going to be busy with the play." I said smirking a bit.

"You are? Don't worry about that Adam we will have enough time to hangout." Tori said pushing.

"Yes I am and I know I was only kidding but I just need something else to do in case plans don't always work out." I told her and she just nodded.

"Well I don't need a boyfriend when I can be in a band." Maya said.

"Are you going to go shopping with us tonight Adam?" Tori asked me.

"No I am throwing a party tonight." I told her.

"Oh. I am not going to go we are going to the mall to go shopping." Tori said.

"Okay whatever you want to do Tori." I told her smiling.

"Just promise me one thing don't let any girls try to be all touchy feely got it?" she asked me. I just nodded quickly. "Good." She said smiling at me.

"Hey baby Torres." I heard someone call. I notice it was Dallas.

"Hey." I said back.

"Don't forget about the party and no niner's. Even your girlfriend" Dallas said to me.

"Don't worry about that they can come if they want but she is going shopping tonight any ways." I said pointing out.

"Good I just didn't want anything to happen to them." Dallas said.

"Yeah whatever you say." I said as he walked away but before he left he said something rude to Maya about her chest was flat which was pretty funny. I just had to fight off laughing at his joke. Which Tori notice and it me right in the stomach.

"Look even Torres got it guys and he was a girl." Owen said joking around. (Owen and Adam have a since of humor with each other.)

"I not laughing about that I was just wondering when you were going to throw someone throw the door or are you just going to beat them up because you are scared of realty that you are running away from." I told him smirking in his face.

"Don't worry princess you will always be a girl to me." Owen said smiling "but you will be always be the coolest guy I have ever met Torres." He said patting my shoulder.

"This seems like it's going to be a awkward conversation so I am going to class." I said giving Tori a quick kiss and walking away.

School was pretty good this semester I have lunch with Tori. We had the party and it was fun but I tried burning the uniforms until this girl came and took them from me before I got a chance. Dallas and I had to clean up the mess before my mom got home soon since she was coming before school started. Drew was passed out from drinking so much. When my mom came home she called Drew down talking about his course I came down to listen but I got sent back upstairs which really sucked.

**Degrassi at my Locker**

I walked into the hall and went straight to my locker I opened my locker to grab my books and put some of my notebooks away.

"Hey cutie." I heard a girl say which made me turn around. I notice it was Tori.

"Hey." I said to her smiling at her as I continued grabbing my books.

"How was the party yesterday?" she asked me smiling at me.

"It was good besides Drew getting drunk." I said to her smiling. "How was shopping?" I asked her.

"That was fun besides the fact Maya is still upset about what Dallas said to her yesterday." Tori said while I was trying not to laugh.

"That was kind of funny." I said to her laughing.

"No that wasn't Adam stop being a jerk." She said to me pushing my shoulder.

"Relax Tori I was only kidding." I said grabbing her arm and pulling her into a hug. Which became a kiss within seconds. Until she pulled away from me.

"I have to go to my locker." Tori said.

"Okay I will come with you." I said grabbing her hand.

"No I need to go check on Maya with the things I gave her last night so she would look mature." Tori told me. I looked at her confused but I realized what she was talking about after.

"Oh. Good luck with that Tor. I will see you after class than." I said giving her a peck on the check and walking to class.

When I was walking away I got a text from Drew

_I need you to meet me in front of Degrassi at lunch I need help with Katie – DT_

_Okay –AT_

I put my phone a way when I walked into my first class of the day.

When my first four classes of the day were over I walked to Tori and Maya's locker. While I was walking I was hearing people talk about Maya calling her a chicken cutlet. When I made it to Tori and Maya's locker I heard Tori whispering her about something.

"Hey ladies. I have a question why is everyone calling Maya chicken cutlet?" I asked.

"ADAM!" Tori said my name looking irritated with me.

"What?" I asked her.

"It's okay. They are calling me that because I wore fake boobs for my audition that Tori gave me and they ended up falling out while I was playing." Maya said. I looked at them like she was retarded.

"You know people grow at different rates and your probably will have boobs next year. Just relax and have fun. Just try not to make your name even worst then what it is because honestly I would prefer pancake then chicken cutlet." I said laughing at her.

"Thanks Adam for not making fun of me." Maya said giving me a smile.

"Welcome. Tori I am unable to have lunch with you today. Why did you have fake boobs?" I asked her looking in her direction.

"Don't worry about the fake boobs part. Why not?" she asked me.

"I need to go talk to Drew about stuff." I said trying not giving away what's going on with him and Katie.

"Okay what kind of stuff?" she asked me skeptical.

"He has to ask me for some advice about something." I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay. See you later. Love you." Tori said

"Love you too and see ya." I said quickly going in front of the school.

(It will be just like the scene in Degrassi between Drew, Adam and Dallas)

* * *

**Please review and think i am going to do a fluff scene between adam and tori while he is sick.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	10. Flirting and arguing

**I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

**Degrassi – Tori's locker**

I was standing at Tori's locker waiting for her to tell her my good news. I saw her coming up with Tristan and Maya.

"Hey cutie." She said kissing me on my lips.

"Hey guess what just happened to me." I said to Tori.

"What Adam?" she asked me smiling at me.

"I'm in the band. It's going to be so much fun I can't wait. Maya I know you are going to write good music and hopefully we can continue next year." I said to Tori and Maya. I started to smile at them.

"That's great Adam." Tori said giving me a big hug then kissed me even more passionate then before.

"Okay that is way to much." We heard Maya say which made me blush a bit.

"Sorry." I said to her.

"It's okay I was only kidding. You better be careful you might attract a lot of girls Adam." Maya said which made me nervous.

"Oh yeah well I got my number one girl right next to me any ways." I said smiling at Tori.

"Correct answer. Thanks for doing that Maya. " Tori said smiling and giving Maya a high-five.

"That was a trap?" I asked them.

"Yeah!" they both said in unison.

"Good thing I already notice that." I said smiling at Tori.

"Watch it Torres!" she said sternly to me.

"Sure I better head to class and Wait for a beautiful girls who wants to help me cheat on my girlfriend just like me big brother." I said sarcastically laughing at her.

"Seriously stop it Adam Torres that's not funny." Tori said smacking my arm.

"Fine but I am going to class so see ya later babe." I said kissing her lips.

"See ya." Tori said.

I went to my class and got a text.

_We should just me at lunch because I don't want you to be late like last time –TS_

_Okay –AT_

_See you at your locker –TS_

After all four of my classes I went to my locker to put my books away and to wait for Tori when this girl walked up to me.

"Hi are you Adam Torres?" she asked me.

"Yeah and who are you?" I asked her looking at her a little confused.

"Well I'm Samantha Johnson. I heard you were in a band and I was wondering if you wanted to hangout sometime and go do something." She said to me pushing me up against my locker.

"I have a girlfriend and definitely not interested." I said pushing her away from me.

"Your girlfriend doesn't need to know." She said getting close to my ear.

"I said no now leave me alone." I said sternly this time.

"Fine but if you change your mind here is my number." She said putting a piece of paper in my jacket pocket. Then walking off. When she was out of view I threw away the paper.

"What is that your throwing away?" Tori asked me which made me a little nervous.

"Nothing important let's go to lunch." I said lying to her. She looked at me a little confused but didn't ask me anything else.

"Okay." Tori said grabbing my hand.

We walked into the cafeteria. When we got out lunch and sat down at the table with Tristan and Maya. Two girls walked up to us.

"Hey aren't you Adam Torres one of the most hottest guys in the school since you got your chest surgery." One of the girls asked me. I just nodded.

"We just thought you should have our number just in case you want to have some fun." The second girl said winking at me.

"Sorry but I have a girlfriend so I don't need your number." I said giving them back.

"No keep them just in case you never know what can happen in the future." She said.

"Yeah our friend that met you before lunch told us you had a girlfriend but if you get bored with her just call the three of us and we can have a party since you already have her number." The second girl said walking away with her friend. When she said that I swear Tori was going to say something but I was to scared to look back so I quickly got up and grabbed my tray. I threw away my food and walked right out of the cafeteria not realizing that Tori was right behind me.

"What was that?" Tori asked me angry.

"Girls hitting on me I guess." I said a little to calmly.

"I know that but what does they mean you have our friend's number Adam?" she asked getting annoyed.

"A girl came up to me at my locker giving me her number but I threw it away before you got close to me." I told her feeling bad.

"You told me it was nothing so your telling me you lied to me." She asked me and said.

"No I didn't I don't care for those girls that's why I threw away their numbers Tori. The only girl I care about is you." I said trying to pull her close to me but she was pushing me away.

"Right now Adam I don't care. I need some space from you." Tori said walking away from.

"Tori can't we just talk about this?" I asked her as I started following her.

"No Adam I just want to be left alone." Tori said in a whisper.

"Please Tori I don't get why you so mad at me. I love you and only you because they didn't have feelings for me before I had my transition like you did. You mean more to me then any girl that think I would easily come to them when they call but they are wrong I promise you that Tori. I am nothing like Drew. I wont hurt you like he hurt Alli, Katie, and Bianca. I love you." I said grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer to me this time.

"I know that your nothing like your brother Adam but I don't like the fact girls I just throwing themselves at you while you tell them you still have a girlfriend. I just want to slap them bitches in the face sometimes. Your lucky your cute Adam. I love you too." She said as she put her head in my chest.

"I sometimes wish things would get easier for us." I said to her.

"Me too Adam." She said giving me a kiss on my lips.

"I need to get girl advice from Katie, Bianca, Clare, Jenna and Alli in the future before I get in so much trouble with you." I said pulling away from our kiss.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea Torres because I might throw you to the curb if your not careful." She said joking with me.

"Ha-ha very funny Tori." I said to her smiling.

"Yeah I know but I think it's time for us to go to class Adam." She said pulling me into a kiss again.

"See ya later Tori." I said giving her one last hug.

"See ya. I really love your chest though Torres." She said as I walked away from her. I stopped.

"I like your chest too its not that bad." I said smiling in her direction.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed.**

**Please Review!**


	11. Sick days

**Disclaimer: i do not own Degrassi**

* * *

**Adam Torres' Bedroom on Monday January 13****th****.**

I was laying on my bed feeling like a bus hit me. I have strap throat. I just found out today and I have stay home tomorrow again with my mom because I have to wait 24 hours until my medicine kicks in. I can't wait to go to school to see Tori's beautiful smile.

I hated being home sick even though it had perks I just miss hanging out with Tori since she started with the play even though I do help Eli out with the play we don't get time to talk because she has rehearsal. I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me your wonderful girlfriend who came to bring you soup that my mom made for you." She said smiling entering my room with a bowl of soup and ginger ale.

"What a wonderful surprise. I missed you today." I said sitting up.

"I missed you too Adam I'm sorry you have to be in bed two days in a row." She said kissing my forehead then taking a sit next to me.

"It's okay. I just can't wait to get back to school to see your beautiful smile." I said smiling.

"You know you're a little cheesy sometimes Adam but I love it." She said smiling at me.

"Yeah I get that a lot from you." I said pushing her shoulder while I started to eat the soup.

"Do you like it Adam?" Tori asked me.

"Yeah it's really good." I said eating some more. "What do you want to do?" I asked her smiling.

"Well I was thinking we could watch two movies." She said.

"Okay what are the chooses?" I asked her as she started to dig in her bag to grab them.

"How about the Dear John and Hallowman?" she asked me putting both movies up.

"How about we watch Hallowman because I heard it had a total hot sex scene from Drew and I don't feel like watching a sappy love story." I said to her smiling a bit as I grabbed the movie from her hand.

"No were watching Dear John since there is no Sex scene in there and so you know if you didn't say anything you would of saw Hallowman." She said snatching the movie from hand.

"Oh come on Tori that's not fair." I said to her.

"Yes it is Adam because you will just be a perv afterwards." She said.

"Fine but when your sick I will bring that movie over and we will watch it." I said to her.

"Oh shut up Adam and eat your soup." She said while putting the movie in the DVD player.

"Fine but I'm only shutting up because I like to eat this delicious soup and the fact I'm enjoying the view." I said smiling at her and looking at her butt.

"Stop staring at my butt Adam." She told me.

"I couldn't help it. It was just there." I said to her while I put the bowl on my stand.

"Fine but lets just watch the movie." She said while she lay on my chest.

"Okay" I said wrapping my arm around her.

We watched Dear John for like the next two hours but I don't remember what happened because I felled asleep on her. When the movie was over I felt her move so I woke up.

"I have to get going so my mom and dad doesn't worry about me." She said to me.

"Okay do you need a ride?" I asked her

"No I already got a ride from your mom." She said taking out the movie.

"Okay." I said to her. "The soup and movie was great Tori." I said to her smiling at her.

"You didn't even watch the movie Adam." She said a little upset.

"I know I was just tired but the next time we will watch any movie you want when I'm not tired and thank you for coming to visit me I loved it." I said to her standing up to give her a hug.

"I did to because you are so cute when your sleeping." She said smiling at me.

"Thank you baby. You look gorgeous doing anything." I said while I was still hugging her.

"Thanks cutie but I have to go so I will see you at school in less than two days." She said kissing me on the cheek.

She walked out of my room. When she went down stairs I could hear them talking and laughing. I was so happy that my mom and Tori got along so well. I went to my window to watch my mom and Tori go into her car.

I started to think that when I returned to school on Wednesday we been together for four months. I started to think what I should get her. When I lay back down on my bed I felt something. I notice it was Hallowman. I looked at the movie and put it in my bag to bring to Tori on Wednesday.

I pulled out my phone.

_You forgot Hallowman. ;) –AT_

_Please don't watch it Adam! –TS_

_Don't worry I put it in my bag to bring to you on Wednesday. –AT_

_Okay love you –TS_

_Love you too -AT_

I put my phone away and relaxed my mind until I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Review please Opinions and ideas are welcomed.**


	12. 4 Months anniversary

**Disclaimer: i do not own Degrassi**

* * *

**Degrassi in class**

It was boring in English class. All I was thinking about was everything that I was going to do for Tori on our 4 months anniversary I avoid her so far today because her present was in my locker. I have gotten her a couple of roses, a bear, a card and hopefully the best present for dinner to night at little miss steaks. Class was over so I quickly moved to my locker to grab three of Tori's presents. What I didn't know was that Tori is right behind me when I was opening my locker.

"Hey who got you flowers, a card and a bear? Also, why didn't I see you this morning?" I heard her ask me.

"Okay I had a surprise for you and I didn't want you to find out. Plus some girl came out of no where gave me these." I said smiling because I was joking but once I saw her face when I said that.

"Excuse me and you took them!" she said annoyed with me.

"Hey relax I was only kidding I got this for you on our four months anniversary. Also, a date at little miss steaks tonight and I will give you your final present." I said smiling at her and giving her a kiss on her lips.

"Okay and this is very sweet of you Adam. I was about to say we should be celebrating our four months anniversary. Oh, before I forget give me Hallowman Torres." She demanded while I groaned.

"I was hoping you forgot all about that movie." I said as I reached into my bag to grab the movie and handed it to her.

"Thank you Adam. I will see you tonight babe." She said giving me a quick peck and she went to class.

**At Little Miss Steaks**

Tori and I were walking into Little Miss Steaks for our 4 months anniversary. When we walked in Marisol greeted us.

"Welcome to Little Miss Steaks. So Adam you and Tori still?" she asked me smiling.

"Yes, so how is Katie doing?" I asked.

"Not so well she gone crazy if that jerk is not careful she is going to do something bad to him even though he deserves it." She said getting annoyed.

"Relax I don't really care what she does to him I just want to make sure she is okay and if she needs a friend she can always come and talk to me." I said smiling at her.

"Okay I will tell her that. Here is your table and your menus. What would you like to drink?" she asked us.

"Can you get us a Coke and a sprite?" Tori said for us both, which made me smile.

"Alright I will be back with your drinks in a minute." She said.

She came back with both of our drinks. We decided to get different entrees so we can share them. We got a desert that we also shared which was amazing. When Marisol came back with the check.

"Pay this as soon as you can." She said to me smiling.

"Okay." I looked at the check that was only 40 dollars with the things we got. "Lets go beautiful." I said as I hold out my hand out for hers.

"Let's go Hot shot." She said as she started to drag me out.

"Okay now that dinner is over time for me to give you your present." I said as I went to my car with Tori.

When we got into my car I went into the glove department and grabbed the box. I smiled at her and handed it to her. She opened it she saw a 14k gold necklace with a heart that said T.S+A.T=Forever.

"It's so beautiful Adam." She said giving me a hug. "Okay here you go." She said as she handed me a box. I opened it and it was a gold watch with the same thing on the necklace engraved in the watch.

"This is so cool Tori." I said smiling at her as I leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips. It started to heat up just a bit we started to make out she was on my lap until she pulled away.

"I think we should stop and take me home before we do something we go to far." She said moving out of my lap.

"Oh come on you owe me since I didn't see the sex scene in Hallowman." I said smiling in her direction.

"Sorry but no Adam I swear your sex drive is getting higher since your testosterone." She said smiling at me.

"Yeah I know it's kind of sucks right now." I said smirking a bit.

"Why?" she asked me.

"It just does Tori." I said.

"Oh." She said a little annoyed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her confused.

"Nothing Adam its just nothing." She said looking out the window. I decided to pull over to the side so we can talk.

"Okay spills your guts Tori." I demanded.

"Alright fine. I don't like it when you tell me it just does then you don't tell me everything like you should be doing Adam." She said sounding annoyed with me.

"Okay I get it. It sucks because I'm scared that I will be pressuring you into doing something even when I am done with all my surgery this summer." I said to her being completely honest.

"Oh I'm sorry if you been feeling that way Adam but your not just yet." She said grabbing my hand.

"Well now that I am telling you my feelings I love you Tori." I said while starting the car and she smiled.

"I love you too Adam." She said. I drove near her house and stopped. "Well goodnight Adam." She said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Goodnight." I said smiling at her. I waited for her to go into her house before I pulled away.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Opinions are welcomed**


	13. Issues with the play

**Disclaimer: i Don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Day of the Play of Romeo and Jules**

It was the day of the play everything started to go according to plan after yesterday problems with parents not liking the suicide act, which Eli fixed just in time for today. Thank god but now there is another problem Tristan is missing. I went to my science class.

"You did a pretty good job with the poster." I said complementing Becky on our project as I grabbed the fossil out of my bag.

"Thanks I tried to make sure it was perfect." She said to me.

"That's good. Hey has anyone seen Tristan?" I asked. Looking around, as they all shook their heads no. I looked at the baker's. "Didn't hurt for trying. I just hope you two don't have anything to do with him missing." I said.

"No I don't." Becky said getting upset.

"He probably realized how wrong the play was." Luke said.

"Well I got excused from my classes so I can help out with the play but if I find out if you or any of your hockey buddies have anything to do with Tristan missing you will be sorry." I said as I walked away to go find Tori.

I ran down the hall to find Tori right by Tristan's locker.

"Have you seen Tristan?" I asked her.

"No not yet but once I find him I am going to kill him." Tori said. Which kind of scared me.

"Okay let's go find Maya maybe she will know something about him missing." I said to her.

"Fine lets go look for Maya." Tori said still upset with Maya. We both walked quickly to the music room. Zig and Maya were playing the piano and guitar. Tori banged on the guitar. "Have you seen Tristan?" she asked them.

"No but he must of went to go see his secret admirer." Maya said.

"He what? You have to be kidding me Eli is going to be piss if he finds out about this." I said.

"Shut up Adam. You two come help us look for him." Tori said to me. Which kind of annoyed me when she told me to shut up.

"Do we have to?" Zig asked.

"Yes come on." I demanded.

They all got up. We went looking everywhere.

"I will call him again." Zig said.

We heard his cell phone went off. We followed the sound to find Owen, Luke and Dallas.

"You have a problem?" Luke asked Tori Rudely.

"Where did you get that phone?" Tori asked him.

"What phone?" Luke said playing stupid.

"Can you help us?" Tori asked Owen.

"What pester my teammates?" Owen asked laughing a bit.

"He has Tristan's phone." When she said that I had enough.

"Dallas if you know something tell me now!" I demanded.

"Shut up Torres." When he said that I lost it I slammed him up against the locker.

"You two are going to tell me where Tristan is now before I make sure you two don't play on the hockey team for the rest of the year." I yelled in his face.

"Tell him now." Owen demanded from Luke.

"Fine he is in the production office where they keep all the old props at." Dallas said quickly.

Soon as he said that we all quickly went to get Tristan because it was almost time for the play to go on. I quickly text Eli to tell him that we found Tristan. When we got to the room Owen opened the door.

"Thank god you guys found me I thought I was going to miss the play. The guys tricked me into thinking someone loved me and locked me into this room and took my phone" Tristan said.

"Tristan we all love you in this room." Tori said looking at us as we nodded our heads.

"You know I love you bro." Owen said to Tristan.

"But I don't want my first kiss with Dave." Tristan said which confused me a bit.

"If you are so worry about that then I will be your first kiss." Tori said as she quickly gave Tristan a kiss on the lips. Everyone was smiling but I was just shocked and I had my mouth wide open.

"Better watch out Torres my brother might still your girl." I looked at him.

"I think we should get to the show before Eli kills someone. You tell Eli I will be late I am going to go kill someone." I said as I tried walking away but Tori grabbed my arm and kept me there while she dragged me to the play.

"Oh no you don't I saw what you did to Dallas. It was only a kiss anyways with Tristan." She said which I looked at her.

"So if I went to go kiss a lesbian or two it will be okay?" I asked Tori.

"No but this is different and you know that." Tori said getting annoyed.

"Fine but he better do a good job in the play or you have to do something for me." I said smiling at her.

"Sorry but no Adam." She said smacking my arm.

"Fine I will just go kiss Fiona or Imogen." I said and she just laughed at me as we reached the auditorium.

"Thank god you guys are here. Quickly get into your costumes." Eli said. "What happened to him?" Eli asked.

"Dallas and Luke locked him in the room. Don't worry about him Dallas and Luke were slammed against the lockers." I told him.

"Nice job." He said giving me a high five.

The Play was great. When it was over and I was done being the stage manager I met up with Tori and Tristan with flowers.

"You two were amazing." I said as I handed Tori the flowers.

"Thank You Adam." They said in unison.

"Welcome." I said.

"We have to go met our parents. I will talk to you later hot shot." Tori said as she kissed me.

"Okay see ya later." I said letting go of Tori.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	14. Surgery and good news

**Disclaimer: i don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Winter break in February in the Torres' basement at 5 o'clock**

Tomorrow I am getting my final surgery to be completely a teenage boy or male. Tonight I was just so nervous all about this but at the same time I am so excited. I had everything coming in perfect. My Adam's apple was coming in perfectly.

Tonight I am going to hangout with Tori before tomorrow when I head to Toronto Hospital to go see Dr. Wilson to do my surgery at 7 in the morning.

I was sitting down in the basement waiting for Tori and the Chinese food come here because tonight I am home alone because my mom and dad had some business at the office but they will be back at 9 and Dallas is staying out with his hockey buddies. I heard a door knock so I quickly went upstairs making sure I had my money for dinner. I answered the door and it was Tori.

"Hey hot stuff." She said walking in and closing the door then hugging me.

"Hey gorgeous." I said getting closer to her lips we started to make out until someone knocked on the door. We pulled away and I answered the door this time it was the Chinese food.

"Hello its 20 dollars." The man said.

"Here you go keep the change." I said handing him 25 dollars. I shut the door and with the food in my hand I walked to the kitchen to grab plates and forks. " Let's go downstairs and eat dinner." I said opening the door to the basement. She walked down the stairs and I followed her. I sat everything down on the table. I started going through the bag to pull out the Lo Mein, pork fried rice, Chicken Wings, egg rolls and golden fingers.

"This all looks good Adam. What movie should I put in?" she asked me as I started to make our plates.

"Anything but sappy love movies please." I said to Tori smirking.

"Fine." She said while looking in the movie choices. She put in a movie then sat next to me as I handed her food and her drink of ice tea.

"Thanks Adam." She said smiling at me.

"Welcome. What movie did you pick?" I asked her.

"I choose Safe that new action movie." She said to me.

"Cool I haven't gotten a chance to watch that movie yet." I told her smiling.

"Good." She said smiling. We started eating the rest of our food. When we were finished she started to get closer to me. We started to cuddle which I love to do with her. When the movie was over she got up and stopped the movie and put it back into its case. When she returned I was laying down stretch out on the couch.

"Adam sit up." She said.

"I don't feel like it just lay on me." I said turning the channel.

"Fine." She said as she laid down on me. We were watching a show on MTV about guy code.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" She asked me.

"A little bit but I know it will be okay." I said to her rubbing her back.

"I'm glad that your not completely nervous." She said. She kind of confused me when she said that.

"I'm glad that you're my girlfriend Tori." I told her. When I said that she lifted her head off my chest.

"I'm glad that you're my boyfriend." She said as she moved closer to my lips. We started to make out. It was heating up so fast that I didn't notice that my parents were home. Until I heard someone clear their throat that made Tori and me pull apart quickly as we looked at my mother smiling at us.

"You two are cute together and everything but I think its time for Tori to go home Adam you have a long day tomorrow." She said looking at Tori and me.

"Okay mom." I said.

"Do you need a ride from me dear because Adam can't go out tonight because he has to go to bed early." My mom said which made me groan.

"Yes please Audra I would like that." Tori said.

"I will give you guys a few minutes to say bye because Adam won't be able to hang out until school starts again because he needs to rest but after that he can do whatever he wants." My mom said as she started walking upstairs.

"Okay I will be seeing you at school Adam. Which completely sucks but I can't wait to hangout with you soon hot shot." Tori said giving me a quick kiss.

"Okay. Just make sure you don't kiss any guys before a play while I am resting." I said joking around.

"I will think about it." Tori said smiling. "Love you and see you later." Tori said walking to the stairs.

"I love you too and see you in three days." I said cleaning up the mess. I heard the door shut. When I was done cleaning up the mess that Tori and I made. When I was done cleaning I went up to my room and felled a sleep.

**Degrassi when vacation is over 7 days later**

I did my usual routine. I went to my locker to grab my books.

"Hey cutie." I heard a voice say so I turned around and I notice it was Tori.

"Hey Tor." I said as I turned around to grab my books.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me smiling.

"Good I just have been a little sore down there but its getting better." I said to her.

"Oh boy sounds like fun." She said smirking.

"Yeah I can't wait to try it out." I said smirking in her direction.

"Good luck with that one Adam." She said smiling at me.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her a little confused.

"I'm not ready for sex and I'm going to wait until your completely healed." Tori said smirking at me.

"I know that I was just seeing what you would say." I said smiling as I gave her a kiss.

"Good. You almost gave me a heart attack though Adam." She said to me.

"Well I thought it would be funny plus I can't do anything big until I go see my doctor and get a check up because they have to explain some things to me at my doctors appointment this after noon." I said to her as I walked her to her locker.

"Okay so were not having lunch together." She said asking me.

"No I'm sorry." I said to her as she started grabbing her books.

"It's fine but I have to wait for Tristan and Maya before class so you can go if you like." She said.

"Alright I will see you tomorrow." I said to her giving her a kiss.

I went to my four classes before I got dismissed from school by my mom to go to my doctor's appointment.

**Doctor's Office**

When we got to the doctor's office I checked in with my mom. We sat down and waited for the nurse to call my name.

"Adam Torres." The nurse called my name as I got up. My mom was going to stay in the waiting room for me. I followed the nurse to the room and she checked my height and weight, which I was 5'8" and 145 pounds. She left me a gown and left me to stripe down to only my boxers.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Hello Adam Torres. How are you feeling today?" He asked me.

"I feeling good Dr. Wilson." I said to him.

"Okay I just need to check out your penis to make sure everything went to according to plan." He said to me. So I pulled down my boxers as he started to make sure everything went as planned.

"This is perfect you're healing faster then any of my other patients I had." He said to me.

"Okay. How is that?" I asked him.

"Well you see the testosterone that we have gave you is different from any other kind of testosterone. It's kind of experimental but if your not careful you can get a girl pregnant because it makes real sperm." He explained to me.

"Okay cool." I said to him.

"Now if you have someone special you can have a child together. Now you can get dressed again then you can leave." He said smiling at me.

"Thank you Dr. Wilson." I said to him. I started to get dress and left to go meet my mom.

"Hey you ready to go?" My mom asked me.

"Yeah." I said to her. I explained to her everything that the doctor told me.

"Wow that is amazing but I better not have any grandchildren before your 20 years old Adam Torres." She said to me.

"Okay mom. Just relax." I said.

"Okay but I'm serious." She said to me smiling.

"Alright." I said to her.

Everything went perfect that night I was relaxing and playing videogames before I went to sleep that day.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	15. Dot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Degrassi **

I already gathered my books for my classes and was waiting for Tori at her locker to tell her what I found out at the doctor's office yesterday. I was standing in front of her locker with my eyes close.

"Hey." She said as she approached me with Tristan and Maya.

"Hey." I said as I moved out of her way so she can get her books.

"How was your appointment yesterday?" she asked me.

"It was good. I even got amazing news for in the future." I said excited.

"What do you mean?" she asked me turning around. I walked closer to her so she will be the first one to know.

"I can have a child because the testosterone makes me have sperm." I whispered into her ear. When I said that she got excited she started to squeal. She jumped on me making me drop my books. She was hugging me so tight.

"That is so great especially if you and me are together forever Adam Torres." She said smiling. While I was picking up my books.

"What is going on?" Tristan said.

"It's a secret." I said smiling.

"Oh come on tell us." Maya said.

"You can tell me because I have to go to class." I said giving her a kiss.

"Okay see you at lunch." She said to me.

"Alright." I said smiling walking away.

**Lunch at the Dot**

Tori and I were walking into the Dot with Maya and Tristan to get lunch since all our class ended early today. We sat down and looked at the menu.

"What are you getting Torres?" Tristan asked me.

"Burger and fries." I said plainly.

"That sounds good." Tristan said.

"Yeah it does." Tori said to me.

We heard the bell ring of someone entering the dot.

"Hey little brother." I heard Drew say.

"Hey Drew. How are things going?" I asked him.

"Everything is going well. Mom told me that when you have sex you can get someone pregnant now." Drew said to me.

"Yeah that's true." I said smiling at him.

"Okay don't get mad at me when I ask you this." Drew said to me. I just nodded my head. "Did you have sex yet or are you going to try it out yet?" Drew asked me and I looked at him like he was retarded.

"No, not any time soon. Why are you asking me that?" I asked him getting frustrated.

"Dude because I wanted you to get laid it's amazing. Plus you're still dating the niner and she is not going to give." Drew said which made me furious with him.

"I don't want to have sex and even I did I would wait for my girlfriend because I don't want to have some whore on me Drew. I'm not like you. I don't have this desire to hurt the girls I have feelings for unlike you do." I told him.

"What do you mean I never hurt anyone important to me?" He asked me.

"You're an idiot you hurt Alli, Katie, and Bianca." I said to him.

"I never hurt Bianca." He said looking at me.

"Dude you had sex with Katie when you dumped her and started dating Bianca. You didn't tell Bianca about that night and she dumped you." I said getting annoyed with his stupidity.

"Oh I didn't know you felt that about me." Drew said getting close to my face.

"I do when your trying to tell me to dump or cheat on someone I truly care about." I said standing up to get in his.

"You know I just want you to have fun instead of being tied down since your completely who you wanted to be." Drew said to me.

"Well I'm fine if I was single I would completely understand but not when I am taken by someone amazing." I said to him.

"Well I'm sorry Adam but I was wondering if you ever gotten married can I be your best man." Drew asked me.

"I will think about that one. Why are you asking?" I asked him.

"I just was wondering if you can be my best man when me and Bianca get married?" Drew asked me which completely stun me.

"Yeah of course I would be your best man just don't do anything stupid during the time period." I said to him.

"Of course not I love her more than anything in the world." He said to me.

"You better because I don't think she will take you back if you mess up again but if you don't mind I need to order something to eat before I die of hungry." I said.

"Okay little brother I will call you to tell you the details." He said as he walked out.

I sat back down and looked at Tori. She looked very annoyed. So I went close to her ear.

"Are you alright? You shouldn't listen to what he says. I would never hurt you." I said whispering into her ear.

"Yeah I'm fine its just your brother really can be an ass Adam and I know that I just want to punch him sometime." Tori said.

"Yeah I understand you I just want to punch him too but then I would be grounded for life." I said to her.

"Yeah I know and I love you." Tori said to me.

"I love you too but can we order something now." I said to her and she just nodded her head.

After we order food I walked Tori home.

"You know sometimes I don't get why you didn't tell Katie or Bianca what was going on with Drew and them." She said randomly while we walked to her house while holding hands.

"Well bro code Tori that's why I didn't tell anyone." I said to her.

"That's so stupid Adam." Tori said pulling her hand away and crossing her arms.

"Oh relax Tori it is not stupid it's just something guys cant do like with your girl code." I said to her.

"Well that is different." She said.

"No its not it's the same thing." I said to her.

"Fine it's the same but I still think its wrong Adam." She said pulling me to a stop because I was about to pass her house.

"That's okay I thought it was too I just couldn't say anything alright." I said to her pulling her into a kiss.

"That's good but I have to go now talk to you later Adam." Tori said

"Alright I love you." I said smirking at her.

"I love you too." She said when she was at her door.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed **

**Please review!**


	16. Pageant

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Degrassi**

I was walking into Degrassi until I was almost knocked over by Tori.

"What are you doing Tori?" I asked her as she had her arms around my neck.

"I am so excited because there is going to be a pageant coming up and I signed up. I can't wait for." She said as she let go and handed me a flyer. We walked to my locker.

"I thought you were going to tell me you wanted to have sex." I said joking around.

"Funny but no Adam Eugene Torres." She said sternly.

"Okay, okay just not the middle name Tori. Do you need any help with the pageant?" I asked her.

"No I just want you to be there because it's this weekend." She said pushing me into my locker.

"Of course I would go to see you." I said to her.

"Good." She said smiling at me.

"What day is it exactly?" I asked her smiling.

"Saturday at Degrassi at 6 o'clock." Tori told me.

"Alright I will be there. I can see if my mom would want to go with me." I told her.

"Okay I will see you soon because I am going to be so busy so I won't be able to hangout with you until after Saturday." She told me.

"That's alright I have to come up with something any ways." I said to her smiling.

"Oh what is that?" she asked me.

"It's a surprise." I said kissing her quickly.

"Alright. I will see you on Saturday." Tori said to me kissing me back.

"Okay see you there." I said.

Day went by fast. When my mom picked me up.

"Hey sweetheart. How was your day and how is Tori?" my mom asked me.

"Good. She is good. She will be entering a pageant this Saturday. I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" I asked my mom.

"Yes of course I would go see her perform in a pageant." She said.

"Cool I can't wait to see her. I even have a surprise for her." I said to her.

"What is that Adam?" My mom asked me.

"I can't tell you mom." I said to her.

"Okay." My mom said smiling.

**Saturday 6 o'clock at Degrassi**

My mom and I went to Degrassi Gym. We sat in the front row with Zig and Tristan waiting for the pageant to start. The pageant started with all the girls on stage.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Degrassi's first ever beauty pageant. Today's contestants are Gracie James, Sandy Lime, Mariah Mathews, Maya Matlin, and Tori Santamaria." The announcer said. I started to clap for Tori.

First they had to go on the catwalk and show off their pageant dress. The first three-looked okay in there dress but when came to Maya she tripped and felled on her face but got back up. Tori came out and she looked perfect as usual. When they were down they had to do a few catwalks like best party dress, and swimsuit. They had to do a talent and a speech for the final events.

Tori did really good I enjoyed everything. She looked so pretty and I couldn't wait to give her my surprise.

When it came to the final score to find out who won.

"Okay the scores are in. In third place is Maya Matlin for your outstanding performance after you felled and got back up again." He said as he gave Maya her prize money of 200 dollars. "In second place is Sandy Lime." He said as he handed Sandy her prize money of 300 dollars. "First place is Tori Santamaria." He said as he put on her slash and her crown. He handed Tori her Prize money of 500 dollars. "Thank you Ladies and gentleman for coming out to Degrassi's first ever beauty pageant. I hope you have a good night." He said as he walked off stage. We all started to clap for all the contestants.

"I am going to wait in the car." My mom said to me.

"Okay that is fine I just have to do one quick thing." I told her. When it was over I went to the back where Tori was and I brought her some flowers.

"Hey Tori." I said to her.

"Hey Adam." She said to me.

"Here you go." I said handing her the flowers. She looked at the flowers and found the card.

"Will you go to prom with me?" she read the card out loud. She looked at me confused until she came to realize what she just read. "Yes a thousand times yes." Tori said to me.

"Good." I said kissing her.

"I will see you later." She said.

"Okay see you later babe. Before my mom freaks out." I said

"Okay Adam." She said.

**Next Day at the Torres' house**

"ADAM!" my mom yelled me name. I quickly jolted out of my bed and ran down stairs.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to tell you your father and I had decided it was time for you to get a car." She said.

"Are you serious mom?" I asked her excited.

"Yes I am we will be going this after noon."

"Okay mom." I said as I ran up stairs to get dress. When I got dress I went and ate something small. After I was done my mom and I got into the car and went to the car dealer to get a brand new car. When we pulled up I already new what I wanted. I wanted a black 2012 BMW with the new GPS programed. Hopefully I can get it.

"Hello can I help you?" The employee asked us.

"Yes you can we are wondering if you had a BMW?" my mom asked him. Which I was confused because I never told her that is what I wanted.

"Yes we do. The only one we have is 2012 that is navy blue." He told us.

"That is fine we will take the car." My mom said.

"Okay lets go fill out the paper work." He told us so we followed.

We were in the office for thirty minutes filling out the paper work and paying the 30,000-dollar car. When we were done I drove the car to get my car registered which only cost 2,000-dollars because I was a new driver and I was getting added on my mom and dad's coverage.

After that was all done I went straight home to relax.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	17. Mall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Degrassi**

This morning I was driving my new car to school. Before I went into the school I made sure I had all my information so I can register my car with the school so I went early. I filled out the paperwork. When I walked out I notice that Tori was at my locker. She looked irritated with something.

"Hey, What is wrong?" I asked her a little worried.

"I'm upset with you Adam." She said bluntly.

"Why?" I asked her confused.

"Well you see my amazing boyfriend haven't talk to me all day yesterday. No call or text even when I text you. That is really messed up." She said to me. Which I was doing an "O" facial expression.

"I'm so sorry Tori I just got wrapped up yesterday with some stuff. That's all." I said hoping I didn't say anything wrong.

"Okay then what were you doing exactly?" she asked me.

"How about I show you after school today Tori." I said to her looking at her.

"Fine." She said annoyed.

"Okay." I said going to kiss her on her lips but she moved her head and I kissed her cheek. I looked at her and just walked away because I didn't need to deal with what she was thinking I did.

After school was over I met Tori at her locker.

"Hello beautiful." I say to her smiling.

"Hi Adam." She said plainly.

"What is wrong now Tori?" I asked her.

"You haven't asked what I decided what we are going to do on prom night Adam. You just walked away from this morning when I was annoyed and upset with you." Tori said.

"Sorry but I didn't feel like dealing with you PMSing until the end of school." I said then I realize I said the wrong thing.

"Really Adam because I believe you're my boyfriend and you're suppose to be caring Adam or are you someone else boyfriend that I don't know about." She said really mad this time.

"I'm really sorry for that Tori I didn't mean it like that. Of course I'm your boyfriend and I care a lot but you didn't tell me you just expect me to just know." I said throwing my hands up in the air.

"Whatever Adam all your sorry today is getting really annoying how about you just don't say anything stupid." She said to me.

"Okay fine but do you need a ride any where? Do you have any plans?" I asked her hoping she would say no.

"Yes I need a ride and No I was actually we can hangout so we can talk more." She said to me grabbing my hand.

"Okay lets go." I said dragging her with me.

"Is your mom picking us up?" She asked me.

"No." I said simply.

"Okay then how are we going to go somewhere?" she asked me confused.

"Just come on stop asking questions." I said walking her to my car. While I was pulling out my car keys so I can unlock my car. When we got to my car I took off my bag and put it in the back seat.

"Who car is this?" she asked.

"Mine that is why I didn't call you because I was taking car of that and then I was helping my mom around the house." I told her looking in her direction before we both got into the car.

"Oh. Sorry about this morning then Adam I was kind of a bitch to you." She said looking at me.

"It's okay I know how you can fix it." I said to her as I moved my head close to her and started to kiss her. She pulled away.

"I think that was a good enough sorry Adam. Especially since you keep on saying stupid stuff." She said to me.

"Okay I get Tori lets just go somewhere." I said to her smiling.

"How about we go to the mall to start picking out things for prom? Since its less then four months away." She asked and said smiling at me.

"Anything for you my queen." I said to her making her laugh.

"Yeah we are going to be the hottest couple there my rock star boyfriend." She said getting all excited.

"Of course we will be." I said to her as I started to back out of Degrassi's parking lot.

I drove all the way to the mall so we can check out dresses and shows and then tux I swear she was going to kill me in there. We spent 3 hours in their looking and buying a few items for prom. Before we left she went into Victoria Secret's but she kicked me out so I decide I was going into the pharmacy to buy a certain box for the future so I can be prepared for anything. I also got a few snacks. When I came out she was finally done.

"What do you got in the bag?" I asked as I was trying to look in the bag.

"Don't worry about it Adam but the better question is. What is in your bag Torres?" she asked me pushing my chest with her finger.

"Junk food and juice." I said to her.

"Okay whatever. We should go to the dot and get a bite to eat." She said to me.

"Alright I already told my mom that I was hanging out with you and might eat out." I told her smiling.

"Good. Now hold this." She said handing me a few bags she was holding besides the Victoria Secret's bag.

"Let's get going." I said walking out of the mall and into my car. I put all the bags in the back seat besides one bag. I brought it up front with me.

"Can you hold this for me?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure but what is in it?" she asked me as she started going through it.

"Wait don't go through the bag!" I said but I was a little to late she was looking at the box.

"What are you doing with a box of condoms?" she asked me confused and mad at me at the same time. I looked at her dumbfounded.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy my cliffhanger!**

**Please Review!**


	18. nothing but Fighting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Last time….**

"_What are you doing with a box of condoms?" she asked me confused and mad at me at the same time. I looked at her dumbfounded._

"Can I have them please?" I asked her putting my hand out for them.

"No, you're going to tell me why you bought condoms." She demanded me.

"I just wanted to be prepared if we ever have sex together that we don't have to rush to a store or something." I said looking out the window because I was tired of this day right now.

"Whatever just take me home." She said throwing the box at me.

"I thought we were going to go to the dot?" I asked her.

"That was before and I decided I just wanted to go home." She told me.

"Okay fine." I said getting annoyed with her. I throw the box into the glove box.

I started the car and drive to her house. When I pulled up into her driveway she just got out of the car and grabbed her bags. I opened my car door and grabbed her hand.

"Tori I'm sorry if you think I am trying to pressure you into anything I just want to be prepared in the future when we do decide to have sex I really was just trying to be prepared. Please don't be mad at me." I begged her.

"Right now I don't know if I should talk to you about this." She said as she pulled her arm away.

"Fine I will see you tomorrow morning." I said to her closing my door and driving away.

**Degrassi  
**

I was walking into Degrassi and I went straight to my locker. I got my books. 'Should I go talk to her' I thought to myself.

"Hey Adam. What are you thinking about?" Clare asked while walking over to me with Eli.

"I messed up yesterday with Tori." I said

"Oh dude what did you do?" Eli asked me.

"Yesterday I just kept saying the wrong things but after it was all fine we went to the mall so while she was in a store I decided to go to the pharmacy to get a box of…" I said pausing there.

"A box of what Adam?" Clare asked me.

"Condoms." I whispered.

"Oh." Clare said.

"What happened next Adam?" Eli asked me.

"Well she looked in the bag while we were in the car and she freaked out on me. It wasn't like I was thinking we were going to have sex anytime soon I just wanted to be prepare. Now I don't know if I should go talk to her or wait a while longer." I said to them.

"Try talking to her again but if she ignores you wait until she is ready or try again later." Clare said giving me a weak smile.

"Thanks for your advice. I will see you guys later." I told them walking to Tori's locker.

"Hey Tori. Can we talk?" I asked her.

"She doesn't want to talk to you right now Adam." Tristan said.

"Please." I begged.

"NO! Now leave me alone." She yelled at me.

"Fine whatever you want Tori." I said walking away from her.

When lunch came a long I was still getting the cold shoulder from Tori. So I just sat at a table.

"Trouble in paradise?" Bianca asked me.

"Pretty much she won't talk to me after what happened yesterday." I said playing with my food.

"What did you do?" she asked me confused.

"Long story short. A bought condoms for the future and she found them and she got upset. I explained why I have them but she is still mad at me so I don't know what to do." I told Bianca.

"Well at least you're not as horny as your brother is." She said laughing at me.

"Yeah I guess." I said then this girl walked up to us.

"Hey cutie my name is Samantha. Do you have any plans tonight?" she asked me.

"Not interested." I said plainly.

"Oh come on." She said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"He said he wasn't interested. Now go find someone else to mess with." Bianca said to the girl.

"I don't care what you think. I thought your boyfriend dropped out of school." Samantha said. When she said that Bianca got up ready to fight her.

"Do you want to fight about this?" Bianca said getting into her face. I had to break it up before Bianca did something to mess up everything she worked hard for. So I went in between the two girls but the girl started to swing. I quickly lifted Bianca up and brought her away from the girl.

"She is not worth all your hard work bee." I told her but the girl was right behind us.

The girl started to swing again but this time Bianca pushed me out of the way. So this time I was dragging Bianca off of the girl.

"Okay Bianca stop now." I said as someone was holding back the other girl and I was holding Bianca.

"Okay now if I find out if in of you girls start hitting on Adam Torres while he is in a relationship I swear I will break all of your necks!" She shouted.

I swear girls nodded their heads. I quickly walked out of the cafeteria. I was walking to my locker to grab my books. Out of nowhere a girl came and started to push me up against my locker and kissed me I was pushing her off but she wouldn't let go of me.

"Get off my boyfriend!" Tori yelled.

"Or what?" the girl asked her. That's when Tori punched the girl in the face. "You just made a big mistake." The girl said then trying to punch Tori so I caught her hand.

"Let go of my girl." Some guy came out of nowhere.

"Oh Brian this guy came out of nowhere and started to kiss me." She said. All I know I was about to kill.

"What!" he yelled out and started to come at me he. Tried to punch me but I dodged it. I started to fight back. I got few good hits before we started to get pulled off of each other. While I was fighting that guy I didn't realize that Tori was still fighting the girl.

"That is enough all of you to the Principal's office NOW!" they yelled at us.

We waited at the office Bianca, Tori and I, also the people we got in a fight with. When we all out of the office we all were suspended for the rest of the week.

"Does anyone want to tell us what happened?" My mom asked.

"Can us three just go to my house mom and tell you?" I asked her.

"Sure if its okay with Tori's and Bianca's Parents." She told me. They all just nodded.

I walked to my car with Tori. When Tori got into the car she checked the glove box.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"To see if you still have the condoms in your car. I think you should move it to where your mom won't find them." Tori said to me.

"Okay. Your not mad with me?" I asked her.

"Not really I talked to some friends about it and they gave me advice." She told me.

"Yeah I didn't know you could fight so good. I better watch out." I said smiling at her and she started to laugh.

"Yeah well that bitch was all over my hot boyfriend." She said smiling.

"Yeah well we had such a fight today." I said as we pulled up to my house.

"Yeah." she said as we both got out of the car. We all started to go in the house at the same time.

"Now you all can tell me why you were fighting." My mom demanded.

"Bianca you have to start first." I said to her. We told her everything that happened at school and why we got into the fights.

"Wow. Okay you all can get off a little easy since you were just protecting each other and yourself." My mom said.

Tori, Bianca and I hanged out for a while before everyone was taken home.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	19. Prom Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**At the Torres House**

It was a week before prom and I was laying down relaxing in my room until I heard someone come into my room. I didn't move yet until I was crawled over and straddle at the hips.

"What are you doing?" I asked Tori.

"Sitting on your lap nicely trying to wake you up." She said smiling down at me.

"Yeah I kind of already figured that out." I said giving her a kiss. We started to make out really deeply. I rolled over onto Tori. We started to really make out. I started to move my hands around her waist because I know how she feels about going far until she started to move her hands up my shirt. We heard a knock and we jumped apart.

"Hey bro you want to play videogames?" I heard Drew ask me.

"No. Can you go please?" I said pointing at the door.

"Yeah sure did I interrupt something?" he asked me.

"Kind of now go." I said pushing him out of my room.

"Where were we?" I asked Tori.

"We are going to get a few more items for prom." Tori said smiling while she came off my bed.

"Okay." I said. We were walking down the stairs when I saw Drew sitting on the couch. I just glared at him.

"What did I do?" Drew asked me.

"You came into my room." I said leaving the house.

"You weren't going anywhere with what we were doing in your room. Got it?" she said. While we started driving to the mall.

"Okay I get it babe." I said smiling at her.

We went shopping which was very boring because I wish we were still doing before my brother interrupted us. We've been shopping everyday now for the prom.

**Prom Night at Degrassi**

Tori is wearing a pretty red dress with a white bow. I was wearing a black suit and a red tie and vest. We both had a white flower. Tonight is going to be amazing. We dance together the whole night.

When it was over Tori and I went to a hotel. Yes a hotel. I couldn't believe it when she told me that I should reserve a room two days ago.

"You are the most amazing boyfriend I ever had." Tori said smiling in my direction.

"I know your amazing too baby girl." I said smiling.

"Honestly I can't wait to be with you at the hotel tonight." She said to me smiling.

"What are you so excited about?" I asked her confused.

"Being with you in a hotel tonight." She said smiling.

"Cool." I said pulling into the hotel's parking lot. I grabbed our bags out of the trunk. We walked straight to the front desk.

"Hi can I help you?" he asked me.

"Yes, Adam Torres." I said to the guy.

"Alright. You are in room 311. Have a great night." He said.

"Thank you." Tori said.

We walked to the door and opened it.

"I am going to the bathroom to change into my pajamas." Tori told me.

"Okay I will just undress in here." I said.

"Alright." She said while walking into the bathroom.

I started to take off my tux. When I was done I was only wearing my boxers and a t-shirt.

"You look cute in the that." She said smiling.

"Thanks." I said turning around shocked at what she was wearing.

"You like?" she asked me and I just nodded. She was only wearing only a bra and underwear.

"Why are you wearing just that?" I asked her.

"I thought about what you said a couple of months ago and I thought I wanted to have sex with you for a while I just didn't want you to know because I didn't want you to go far with me on accident." Tori told.

"Really so what are we going to do?" I asked her.

"We are going to lose our virginity together Adam." Tori said to me.

"We are going to have sex." I stated. She just started to kiss me. We deepened the kiss as we lay down on the bed. I started to take off the rest of our layers of clothing.

I quickly got back up to grab my condom. I put it on as I crawled back on top of her.

"Be careful Torres." Tori demanded from me.

"Of course I would never hurt you." I told her as I started to slowly put my shaft into her. She groaned quietly but I waited until she was use of the size until I started to have sex with her. She groaned each time. We slowly had sex most of the night until she got use to it and we started to go really fast right after we were done we lay in bed for a few minutes.

"That was amazing." I said to her kissing her lips.

"Yeah next time I get to go on top Adam." She told me.

"Alright I'm going to take a shower you want to join with me?" I asked her.

"Yes of course I would." She said. We took a quick shower when we got dress we started to cuddle and we felled a sleep right away. We didn't wake up until 10 o'clock. We got dress quickly. Grabbed our stuff and left the hotel. We went straight to her house.

"Thanks for an amazing night Adam." She said kissing my lips.

"You're welcome and thank you for being my date and my first." I smiled at her.

"See you Monday." She said.

"Alright. Have fun." I said to her.

"I will try." She said smiling.

I drove straight home and lay in my bed right away just reminiscing on what happened last night.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	20. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

**Degrassi Monday morning**

* * *

I went straight to my locker as usual but with the biggest smile on my face.

"You should seriously wipe that grin off your face Adam." Tori said annoyed with me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her looking at her.

"No my parents know about us having sex and now they want to meet your parents and tell them." Tori said all in one breath.

"What? How did they find out?" I asked her.

"Lets just say they interrogated me and I am a really bad liar when I talking to them." She said putting her hands in the air.

"Oh. Do they want to meet my whole family? When do they want my parents to come?" I asked her.

"Tomorrow night at 5:30 with your mom, Drew and your dad if he can make it." She said.

"Cool." I said grabbing her and pulling her close to me.

"Stop it." She said laughing at me.

"I love you but relax we made a decision to have sex we had everything we were suppose to have." I said kissing her lips.

"I know but you ready to hear your mom and my parents?" she asked me.

"No not really." I said as we started walking to her locker.

"Well good luck just tell your mom. Please?" she said smiling.

"I will. See ya later babe." I said kissing her.

"Okay." She said.

(I am just trying to get to the point at the dinner with Tori's parents.)

When I told my parents about Tori's parents wanting them to have dinner at their house tomorrow at 530. My father said he had to work and my mom was excited to have dinner with Tori's parents. Drew didn't want to go but my mom made him. My mom may be excited now but once she finds out what they really want her over for she is not going to be a happy camper.

**The next day at Tori's house at 5:30**

When we arrived at Tori's house we were all dressed up nicely.

"Hello Audra. Come on in my parents want us to go seat at the table." Tori said as she started to walk to the table.

"Hi Tori." My mom said as she followed Tori to the dinning room.

"Hello My name is Samantha and this is my husband Roger." Tori's parents said.

"Hello I am Audra and this is my son Drew. My husband Omar couldn't make it because he had to work tonight." My mom said.

"That is fine I just hope you enjoy what me and my husband prepared." Samantha said.

"Okay thank you." While we were eating I swear I was getting the death stare from Tori's father.

After dinner we all went into the living room.

"May I ask a question Roger?" my mom asked him.

"Sure." He said plainly.

"Why were you glaring at my son during dinner?" she asked him. 'Oh no shit is about to hit the fan.' I thought nervously.

"Well you see this weekend I found out that my daughter is no longer a virgin." He said.

"And what does that have to do with my son?" she asked confused for a moment until it hit her. "You had sex with her? When did this happen?" my mom started to yell questions.

"Yes it was on Friday after the prom we were at a hotel." I told my mom.

"Way to go little Brother." My Brother cheered.

"Andrew Shut up!" My mom yelled at him.

"Okay." He said plainly.

"Mom we are old enough to decide something together we made sure we had everything birth control and condoms. We are not stupid." I said to her.

"What if one day you forget?" She asked.

"Well that was only a one time thing until we get a little more older." I said while Tori nodded.

"You better be telling the truth." My mom said pointing at me.

"Promise. Plus she is a tough cookie to crack." I said.

"Fine but if he tries to pressure you into anything Tori tell me I will kill him for you." She said smiling at her.

"Okay Mrs. Torres." Tori said.

"Oh yeah before I forget you two can not be in your room alone for a month. If you even think about having sex under my roof. You will be wishing you were dead." My mom threaten.

"Yes mom." I said while Tori said "Yes Audra."

"Now I think its time for us to go. Maybe next time we can have a dinner without any yelling." My mom told Tori's parents.

"Yes." They both agreed. We left but before I left I gave Tori a quick kiss.

"Night." I said.

"Night." She said smiling at me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	21. Who is this guy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Degrassi**

Last night was brutal I thought I was going to die last night. All I know is that I was lucky because she also found out about Drew having sex with Katie in his room when she was gone on business trip with dad. She would of never found out if he didn't start using himself as an example. Now we are both on punishment when it comes to girls in our rooms alone. I was walking to my locker when I found a note on it.

_Dear Adam Torres, _

_You should meet me in the front of the school after school today._

_Your secret admirer._

"What's that?" Tori asked which made me jump and hold my chest.

"Don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack." When I said that she giggled.

"Sorry. What does that note say?" she asked me. I just handed her the note then turned to my locker to grab my books. "Your not going to meet this person." She told me.

"I kind of want to find out who it so are you going to come with me to find out and tell them were together." I said to her.

"Fine but so you know I don't like this idea Adam." She told me.

"I don't either but lets at least find out." I said to her smiling.

"Okay." She said. "I'm going to walk to my locker alone, alright?" she asked me.

"Yeah sure." I said smiling at her.

"Thank you." She said as she started to walk away from me and I just groaned 'I'm in trouble.' I thought.

**After school in front of the school**

Tori and I stand waiting for whoever sent me that note. We were standing near the sign until this girl started walking up to us.

"Hey my name is Jennifer Evans. I left you a note on your locker. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime?" she asked ignoring the fact that Tori is standing right next to me.

"No I have a girlfriend." I said.

"Excuse me? What did you just say? You're turning me down from some ugly troll." Jennifer said.

"What?" Tori said but I grabbed her arm.

"You heard me!" she said getting into Tori's face.

"NO! You are just a little bitch that want to get in someone's pants. I'm not interested because I have this most amazing girlfriend in the world. The ugly one here is you. Now excuse I have to take MY beautiful GIRLFRIEND home. Bye!" I said getting into her face at a point then I walked away and grabbing on to Tori's hand dragging her to my car.

Once we were in my car. She was still mad.

"You know you shouldn't let dumb bitches get to you." I said to her.

"Adam, if I wasn't there would have you said no?" Tori asked me. I quickly looked at her like she was joking.

"I would have said the same thing I did if you were with me. Why would you ask me that?" I asked her.

"Well your starting has the urge to have a lot of sex Adam." She said to me.

"So what the only person I want to have sex with is you and that's it." I said to her grabbing her face.

"Okay can you just take me home so our parents don't think we are having sex." She said with a smile.

"Sure but we should really try it sometime." I said smiling.

"Try what?" she asked confused.

"Sex in the car." I said moving my head near her neck. I started to kiss her neck but she pulled away.

"Adam no I have to get home." She said seriously.

"Okay but you know you liked that." I said as she giggled.

"Of course I did I just need to get home." She said simply.

"Alright." I said to her. I drove her home. After that I went straight home.

**Degrassi **

I was running late this morning so I quickly grabbed my books and went to go see Tori at her locker but when I got there I saw that she was talking to some guy. I waited at the corner of the hallway.

"Tori baby you should just dump that loser you call a boyfriend." When I heard this I was pissed but I waited for her to say something.

"NO! He is the best boyfriend I ever had and you were the biggest asshole. Now leave me alone." She said slamming her locker shut and started to walk away until he grabbed her arm. "Let go if me!" She said trying to pry him off her arm.

"No you're going to listen to me. Your going to dump that loser boyfriend of yours and you're going to be my new girlfriend. Got That?" He said to her, which made me ready to kill him.

"Let go of her NOW!" I demanded which he quickly looked into my direction.

"What are you going to do?" he asked me. Letting go of her arm and pushing me into the locker. I just pushed him away from my face.

"You are going to leave Tori alone." I said to him being serious.

"What if I don't want to?" he asked me.

"You are going to wish that you did." I said to him.

"Oh I'm so scared of you." He said acting like he was afraid. After his little act he punched me. So I punched him back. I kept on punching until I was pulled off of him.

"What is going on here?" the principal asked.

"That jerk punched me first." The guy said acting innocent.

"No I didn't he started to hit me so I fought back." I said.

"Tori what happened her?" the principal said.

"Brad hit Adam first." She said.

"She is only saying that because that is her boyfriend." Brad yelled.

"Is that true?" he asked.

"No because Brad grabbed my arm and Adam saw and told him to get off of me then Brad punched Adam in the face so he started to hit back." Tori said.

"Alright, you two to my office now!" he demanded.

We went to his office. Brad got suspended for two days while I got 3 days. I didn't even do anything to Brad and I get suspended longer. After that I explained to my mom what happened and I was lucky and didn't get grounded. When Brad walked by.

"This is not over." He whispered to me with a smile.

I walked over to Tori.

"Who is that guy?" I asked her

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	22. What the fuck just happened?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Torres' basement **

I was sitting on the couch downstairs with Tori thinking about what she told me in my car. I was still pissed off at what she told me.

**Flashback**

"_Who was that guy?" I asked her._

"_That was Brad Miles. He was my ex-boyfriend in middle school when I was in sixth-grade. That was when I lived in my old town. When we were dating he would cheat on me so I dumped him. When we brooked up he started to make rumors about me and grabbed my arm like he did in the hallway." She said looking away from me._

"_WHAT!" I said getting even more mad then what I was when he attacked me._

"_Please relax Adam. I don't need you fighting him again." Tori said._

"_He hurt you though Tori." I said._

"_I know Adam that is one of the reasons why I moved away with my parents." She said looking at her hand._

"_Well he still has no right though Tori." I said to her looking at her arm._

"_Adam can we just drop it?" she asked me._

"_Fine whatever you want Tori." I said looking away from her._

**End flashback**

We were sitting in silent. I was sitting with my arms crossed in front of my chest.

"Hey what's going on down here?" My mom asked coming down the stairs.

"Nothing." I said plainly.

"Okay so what's going on between you two?" My mom asked me.

"Nothing important, right Tori?" I said and asking Tori.

"Sure?" she said questioning.

"What is going on? Tell me now!" my mom demanded.

"Go ahead Tori tell her." I told her.

"Adam just shut up about this." She said to me.

"I already did. Go ahead tell her its not like she is going to do anything." I said to her.

"Fine the guy that was arguing with Adam is my ex and he spread rumors and hit me that is one reason why I moved away." She said annoyed with me.

"What!" My mom yelled.

"Mom just relax." I said.

"I will sweetheart but that is just awful Tori." My mom said.

"I know Audra that is why I am telling hot head over here to let it go." She said which I just groaned.

"Is that true Adam Eugene Torres?" My mom asked me.

"I just want to knock him out though." I said.

"Let it go Adam." My mom said.

"Fine I will but if he talks to you on the day I'm not there you better tell me." I said to her.

"Fine Adam just drop it." She said to me. "Can you bring me home Audra?" she asked my mom.

"Sure sweetheart." My mom said. I groaned when she left.

**Next Monday at Degrassi**

I walked to my locker and grabbed my books. I walked to Tori's locker.

"Hey." I said to her.

"Hi." She said looking away from me.

"What is wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing Adam." She said plainly.

"I'm sorry about last week he just made me so upset when you told me what he did and when I saw him put his hands on you." I said to her.

"It's fine Adam just please let it go." I said to her.

"Okay I will just for you." I said to her.

"Hey Tori baby did you dump him?" I heard a voice say behind me.

"No leave me alone Brad." Tori said.

"Let's just go Tori." I told her grabbing her hand.

"Yeah lets go." She said.

"NO! You two stay here." Brad yelled at me.

"We are going to be late for class." I said to him.

"Stay there now Torres!" He yelled pulling a gun out.

"Woah calm down Brad this not a way to fight your problems." I said getting in front of Tori because she was trembling.

"Shut up Torres just shut up." He said to me.

"You need to calm down now before someone gets hurt." I said to him.

"That's the point I want you out of the picture." He yelled.

"Yeah because this is the way. The only place you will be going is to jail." I said to him.

"No your wrong I will get out of this." He said to me.

"No you won't. No one can save you if you shoot me or her." I said trying to make Tori run.

"Stop moving!" he yelled as he was shaking.

"You need to stop now Brad." I said as I was walking closer to him.

"STOP coming closer I will shoot her?" He yelled at me.

"You won't do that because I will kill you if you do anything to her ever again. Tori get out of here now!" I Told Brad and I yelled to Tori. She was walking slowly to a door.

"Stop moving now Tori!" he yelled at her as he started pointing the gun at her.

"I swear if you shoot her or touch I swear you will wish you were dead." I said not really knowing what I should say to him.

"That's it I am sick in tired of hearing your mouth." He said to me as he started to point the gun at me. I saw him pull the trigger. Then I felt the pain of a bullet going threw me again. I heard a scream before I started to black out.

"Please Adam stay with me." Tori said to me. Has she cradled me in her arms. Everything started to go black but before I was completely out I heard Tori say. "Please don't leave me I need you Adam." She said as she started to pressure my wound.

* * *

**What happens to Adam? Will he be Okay? Will he die or live? What happened to Brad? Is Tori alright? How is Audra Torres going to act? Why am I asking question that no one has the answers to? Hope you keep on reading. You don't want to miss what happens on True Feelings.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	23. What happened?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Questions I am going to answer in the chapter: What happens to Adam? Will he be Okay? Will he die or live? What happened to Brad? Is Tori alright? How is Audra Torres going to act? Also, so you know I am writing in Adam's POV still.**

* * *

I woke up not knowing where I was. It looked like it was Degrassi.

"Your finally awake?" someone asked me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Gracie the one you left behind." She said or I said I don't know exactly which one.

"Am I dead?" I asked her.

"Sort of, but not really just yet." She said smiling.

"Okay so I'm like dreaming?" I asked her.

"Kind of depends on how you look at it." She said. "Let's go to the scene when you got shot." Gracie told me and I nodded.

_"That's it I am sick in tired of hearing your mouth." He said to me as he started to point the gun at me. I saw him pull the trigger. Then I felt the pain of a bullet going threw me again. I heard a scream before I started to black out._

_"Please Adam stay with me." Tori said to me. Has she cradled me in her arms. Everything started to go black but before I was completely out I heard Tori say. "Please don't leave me I need you Adam." She said as she started to pressure my wound._

_Officer Turner tackled Brad. He started arrest him._

"_Please stay with me Adam." She said as tears started to flow down her cheeks. _I walked close to her to touch her face.

"She can't see you." Gracie said.

_They put me on a stretcher and brought me to the hospital._

_I saw Tori take out her phone "Audra you need to get to the hospital. Adam was shot." She said crying through the phone. I heard my mom hang up. I saw Bianca run up to her._

"_Long story short. He was protecting me from my ex-boyfriend and he got shot in his stomach. Can you bring me to the hospital please go see him and meet Audra there?" Tori told and asked._

"_Yeah let's go." She said as they ran out the school to her car. "Can you call Drew?" Bianca asked her as she handed Tori her phone._

"_Yeah, of course." Tori said._

"We are just going to skip to the hospital we already know how fast Drew will get there." Gracie told me.

"Okay." I said.

"_Audra. Is he alright?" Bianca asked her._

"_No this is very serious. Adam been shot in his lungs they have to go in and repair it and he maybe in a coma for a while. After the surgery it's up to him to wake up again." My mom told them and that is when I saw Tori fall in a ball as she started to cry. My mom and Bianca were lifting her up to a chair._

"_This is all my fault." Tori said._

"_No it's not we told Adam not to fight that kid. The only person fault is that Brad kid." My mom told her. She stayed silent._

_We started to skip the part of everyone coming. We ended up in my room with everyone around my bed. My mom holding my hand and Tori holding my other hand._

"This is the point where you decide if you want to live or die?" Gracie said to me.

"I want to live." I said to her.

"Good I already knew you were going to say that." She said.

"Thank you." I said before she hit me to get me back to Earth.

**In the Hospital bed**

I started to open my eyes. I looked around quietly. I saw all my family and friends in my room all have their heads down. My eyes landed on Tori she was always so cute when she is sleeping. I smiled softly

"Who died?" I said as everyone's head looked at me quickly. While I had my famous grin on my face.

"That is not funny!" My mom yelled as she kissed my head.

"It kind of is." I said laughing then groaning as I started felt the pain on my chest.

"Don't laugh you are healing from surgery." My mom said to me.

"So it was all true?" I asked them.

"What are you talking about exactly?" Drew asked me

"Brad shooting me?" I asked. I notice Tori looking down at her hands.

"Yeah." they all said.

"It's not your fault Tori." I told her grabbing her hands.

"I have been told that it just feels like I could have stopped him." She told me.

"No you couldn't. He didn't like the fact you were happy or that you found someone as stunning, adorable and funny as you did." I told Tori which made her giggle a bit.

"Your full of yourself." She said smiling at him.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About a week." Tori said.

"What happened to Brad?" I asked them.

"He gotten a life sentence for attempt of murder. He had the gun and the camera's and two eye witness." My mom said to me.

"Two eye witness?" I asked confused.

"Yeah they were. It was Katie Matlin and Jake Martian they were recording the whole thing and Katie went to get officer Turner." Tori said.

"Wow that is amazing." I said looking around. "I didn't see them when I was in my coma." I said out loud when I meant to say that in my head.

"What are you talking about?" My mom asked me.

"Well I had one of those ghost dreams when someone shows you what happened to you and how the people you love acted. Well I guess she wanted me to see the main parts." I said to them, which I felt Tori glaring at me.

"Did just say she?" She asked me.

"Yeah it was just me as Gracie. It was strange." I told them

"Yeah you can say that again." Drew said.

"When do I get out of here?" I asked.

"I will get the doctor to talk to us." My mom said to me.

"Okay." I said. I waited only 2 minutes until the doctor came in.

"How are you feeling Mr. Torres?" The doctor asked me.

"Good besides getting shot again." I said joking around.

"Still have that great personality. Well you are going to need to take it easy for a few weeks. You can't do sports, gym, and you can't participate in sexual intercourse." He said which made me blush a bit and Drew started to laugh.

"This not funny Drew." My mom said.

"You can leave in a couple hours you just have to be cautious of what you do." The doctor said.

"Alright can't wait." I said.

**3 hours later Torres' house Adam's room**

"You can go up into his room Tori because I'm letting him off early." My mom said.

"Thank you." I said. I went to my bed and lay down.

"You are the cutest sometimes." She said smiling.

"Come lay next to me Tori." I said to her.

"Okay." She said lay down on the bed. "I'm happy you are okay Adam Eugene Torres." She said as she kissed my lips.

"Me too Tori. Next time just tell me if you have any more crazy boyfriends I need to know about." I said smiling at her.

"Actually I have one more." She said smiling at me.

"Oh who is it?" I asked her confused.

"You." She said laughing at me.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yeah but that is because your overprotective of me and I love that about you." She told me.

"Yeah and that is how it's going to be for a while." I told her.

"I hope so but make sure you don't do anything stupid." She told me.

"Let's relax." I said to her smirking.

"Okay I would love to." She said.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	24. What is wrong with my chest?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Degrassi **

Today was not my day. When I woke up this morning my wound was gushing out a little blood. My chest felt like it was on fire when I was walking to class but it eased off when I took my medicine this morning. Unfortunately my mom is not letting me drive to school because she is worried about something I honestly forgot what she said.

I got out of the car walking slowly to the doors of Degrassi.

"Welcome back Mr. Torres. I am sorry that I did not listen to you when you told me that Brad was bad news." The principal said to me.

"It's okay sir we both didn't know that he was crazy enough to get a gun." I said to him. He just nodded I walked to my locker. When I got there I saw Tori in my locker.

"What are you doing?" I asked her while I grabbed her waist. When I did that she jumped.

"Please don't do that again." She said as she turned around and kissed me.

"I love you so much." I said to her smiling.

"I love you too." She said pulling away a little bit.

"What is wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm just nervous about your chest." She said to me.

"Tori I am perfectly fine." I told her.

"Don't lie you know it hurts when you walk because you walk slowly." She said getting upset.

"Relax. That may happen but it's not the first time I was shot. I am just happy I am a live. I need you just to relax once in a while I will be perfectly fine beautiful." I told her.

"No I will not okay Adam." She said to me raising her voice a bit.

"You know just listen to me like I listened to you about Brad. Which I wish you let me take him out before he took me out." I said getting annoyed. Which made her back away from me. I was so annoyed.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Adam but this is completely different and you throwing that in my face is not cute." She said walking away from. I just slammed my locker and went to class. We didn't talk for a while. When I went to lunch I was there before Tori so I went to sit at a table. A few minutes later Eli joined me.

"Hey what's up Adam?" he asked me smiling.

"Nothing can you take me to the doctors after school?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure do you need me to take you now?" he asked getting worried.

"No because I don't need Tori worrying about anything." I said a little bit to loud.

"Don't want me worrying about what?" Tori asked me looking at me with that look 'you better not lie to me'

"Nothing Tori don't worry about it." I said looking at her

"You know what I'm going to eat somewhere else since your going to lie to me." Tori said to me and I just sighed as she walked away.

"You should have just told her dude it would have been much easier." Eli said to me.

"I know but I don't want to get her nervous for nothing. You know?" I said and asked.

"Yeah I understand where you're coming from." Eli I said to me.

When lunch was over it felt like school took forever to be finished. Once school was officially over. We went to the doctor's office.

"Hi I am here to see Doctor Wilson." I told the lady at the desk.

"He will be right with you in a bit." She told me.

"Okay thank you." I said.

"Adam Torres." They called my name. I followed her to the office.

"Hey Adam what can I do for you today?" Dr. Wilson asked me.

"Can you check out my chest I have so much pain and when I was walking today it felt like my chest was on fire and I took my medicine this morning." I told him.

"Okay can you take off your shirt for me Adam?" he asked me.

"Yeah of course." I said as I took my shirt off.

"This doesn't look right you look still irritated. I need you to go on bed rest for the next week. I am going to up your pills." He told me.

"Here is the prescriptions and here is a note to tell your school about you being absent." He said as he handed me the notes. "If you have any questions please call or come in." He told me.

"Okay thank you doctor." I said as I left him.

"Hey what happened?" Eli asked me.

"My chest is irritated so I need to get a stronger pill and need to stay home for a week." I told him.

"Okay do you need me to take you somewhere before I bring you home?" he asked me.

"Yeah can you bring me to the pharmacy and then home?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure." He said.

Eli took me to take care of everything. When I got home something was weird my mom was home early. I walked in the house and I heard my mom and Tori talking about me in the kitchen. I was a little annoyed but it was kind of understandable. I walked into the kitchen.

"Where were you?" my mom asked me.

"I was with Eli." I told her.

"Doing what exactly Adam? You better not have been fooling around." She said firmly.

"I was going to have sex." I said sarcastically. I notice that Tori were a little upset when I said that.

"Adam seriously that is not even funny your girlfriend is around you and you're being a jerk." My mom said.

"Well she shouldn't have a contradict herself and tell me something she wants me to do and I say okay and then when I tell her to do something she says no even if she may be right." I said to them.

"Adam what is that in your hand?" my mom asked me.

"My medicine." I told my mom.

"What you already have medicine in your room?" my mom asked me.

"Well I had to go to the doctors today." I told my mom.

"For what?" They both asked me.

"My chest hurt okay it felt like it was on fire. So I decided to ask Eli to take me to the doctor's. He gave me pills and he told me to stay home for another week because I shouldn't feel much pain. Okay?" I asked them and told her.

"What why didn't you tell me?" my mom asked me.

"I need to do things on my own sometimes mom." I said getting annoyed.

"I understand that but you should of told me this so I wouldn't be worrying about you." My mom told me.

"Okay I will next time. Can me and Tori talk alone?" I asked my mom.

"Okay don't say anything stupid." My mom said when she left.

"So do you have anything to say Tori?" I asked her.

"Yeah why didn't you tell me Adam? You lied to me." She asked and said upset.

"I didn't want you to worry it may have been something small." I said to her.

"Well Adam right now I don't even care because you're under the asshole boyfriend catalog." She said t o me.

"Okay I'm sorry about my comment you just pissed me off." I told her.

"Well Adam you don't need to be a jerk." She said to me.

"Fine I really didn't mean to say that to you but my mom was acting like I was off having sex with someone." I told her.

"Okay just stop saying that stuff Adam." She told me.

"Fine." I said as I got closer to her and pulled her up to get closer to me.

"I don't think so Adam." She said to me. As she pushed her hands away from my hands.

"Come on Tori I said sorry." I said to her pulling her closer to me again.

"Fine one kiss and I am leaving because I don't think you deserve any more mister." She said as she gotten closer to me. She started to kiss me slowly but it was nice and slow. I enjoyed it until she pulled away.

"Goodnight Adam Torres." Tori said to me.

"Goodnight Tori Santamaria." I said to her as she left me. "Hope your coming to see me the whole next week." I yelled to her.

"Of course I will Adam." She said smiling at me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	25. Let's Hangout

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

**Degrassi **

I was walking to my locker like usual when I saw a girl leaning against my locker.

"Hey. Excuse me can you move so I can get to my locker?" I asked her.

"Okay. I'm sorry. Are you Adam Torres?" she asked me.

"Yeah why Baker?" I asked her.

"You know who I am?" she asked me smiling.

"Yeah were in the same science class." I said to her.

"Oh I didn't think you would remember who I was." Becky said.

"Well I don't forget people easily Becky. Especially since your brother tried ruining the play." I said a little rude.

"Yeah I am so sorry about that. I was wondering if one day you and me can go to the dot after school and hangout." She asked me.

"Yeah sure. When?" I ask her.

"How about Today at 4 I just have to do a few things." She said and asked.

"Okay. That will be fine I will meet you there." I told her.

"See ya later." She said to me walking away.

"Okay." I said as I was walking off to Tori's Locker.

"Hey handsome." Tori said as she saw me coming her way.

"Hey beautiful." I said smiling at her.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" she asked me.

"Yeah I do." I told her.

"Okay with who and doing what?" she asked me getting curious.

"Tonight at the dot at 4 with Becky Baker." I told her.

"That sounds like a date." She said to me looking at me.

"It's not she said she wanted to hangout with me. It's just as friends so just relax and don't do anything stupid." I said kissing her.

"Fine I trust you but I swear if it's more than a date I'm killing you." She said to me. Which made me very nervous. I just nodded my head quickly.

"See you later boyfriend." She said to me.

"Okay see ya later." I said smiling.

Classes finished quickly today. I waited for 4 to go to the dot. When I got there Becky was already sitting in the both.

"Hey." I said to her.

"Hi. Come sit next to me." She said as she pat the seat.

"Okay." I said as I sat down.

We were talking about school for a little bit.

"I have a question Adam." She said to me.

"Okay asks me your question." I said

"Okay I was wondering do you like me?" she asked me.

"Yeah you're a cool person." I said to her not knowing were she was going with this.

"Thank you your amazing Adam." She said to me as she started to come closer to my face but I didn't notice what she was doing until it was too late. She started to kiss my lips. When she kissed me it took about 3 seconds for me to react and push her off me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I thought you liked me like that, so kissed you." She said to me

"No I wasn't I have a girlfriend name Tori Santamaria." I said standing up.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that you were dating. I thought you knew what I meant when I said you wanted to hangout with me." She said.

"Hangout means being somewhere in public as friends not going on a date." I said annoyed.

"I told you she thought you were going on a date." I heard a voice from behind me.

"Tori? What are you doing?" I asked her.

"To say I told you so." She said to me smiling.

"Okay your not mad at her." I said looking at her.

"No she didn't know Adam." She said to me.

"I am so sorry." Becky said getting up.

"It's okay I know my boyfriend just thought you knew we were dating." She said.

"Yeah I'm sorry if I missed lead you." I told her as I rubbed my head.

"I better get going." Becky said as she gathered her stuff.

"Okay see you at school." I said to Becky.

"Alright bye." She said as she walked at of the dot.

"You are taking me home." Tori told me.

"Alright." I said as we left the dot. We got into my car. "So why were you at the dot exactly?" I asked Tori.

"What? O-oh yeah that w-well you see I was hungry." She said as she stouter.

"What did you have?" I asked her.

"Okay I was spying on you and Becky." Tori said throwing up her hands.

" I knew it. Your to cute when your nervous." I said smiling at her.

"Oh shut up Adam." She said laughing at me.

"Okay but here we are my lady." I said as we parked in front of her house.

"Thank you Adam." Tori said as she leaned into kiss me.

"Welcome I will see you tomorrow." I said smiling at her.

"See you later baby. I love you." She said getting out of my car.

"I love you too." I said as I waited for her to pull out of the drive way.

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	26. What can happen at a Party?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Degrassi **

When I was going to school today I did something different I stopped at Tori's locker first.

"Good Morning beautiful." I said to her smiling.

"Good morning. Why are you so happy?" Tori asked me.

"You forgot after this weekend is over we only have 2 days of classes then we just have finals." I said excited.

"Oh yeah summer vacation where we can spend hot summer nights together." She said smiling.

"Yeah I can't wait for this summer." I said moving close her so I can give her a kiss until someone pulled me away from her.

"Hey baby Torres." Owen called out to me.

"Hey." I said trying to be nice.

"I'm having a party tonight and your invited. Just no niners and sophomores only juniors and seniors but at 10 is when you can come get him." Owen said smacking my shoulder.

"I will think about." I told him.

"Alright but no promotion from your little girlfriend." Owen said laughing as he walked away. When he was leaving Tristan was coming our way.

"Hey guys. What was he laughing about?" Tristan said and asked.

"Your brother just invited Adam to a party at your house tonight. Told us not to tell him no because there is no niners a loud." Tori said annoyed

"Yeah I know right. I got kicked out of my own house to night." Tristan said.

"Are you going?" Tori asked me.

"Oh relax and yeah I think I just might." I said smiling.

"Fine you do that but here is your warning I find out you do anything stupid you will be a dead man." She said pointing at my chest.

"Okay just don't forget to come get me." I said laughing.

"I will just hangout with your mom and Tristan." Tori said.

"Okay. I need to get my stuff and go to class." I said giving Tori a quick kiss.

**Later that even around 8**

Pulling in front of Owen's house. We watched Tristan get kicked out of the house by Owen.

"I will be coming back with Tristan at 10 to pick you up and to drop him off. Don't do anything bad." My mom said.

"Yeah mom I know." I said as I got out of the car.

"Have fun with them tonight Tristan." I said as I passed him.

"I will." He said smiling.

When the party started I was drinking. Yes I said I was drinking a beer. Only one I promise can't have my mom find out or Tori they will kill me. I started to dance with all these girls. They were people that knew I was taken though. I had such a blast so far but that night was taking a turn for the worst. I started to drink soda about 9:30. I started to feel funny after a while I felt so out of it. I didn't exactly know what time it was but someone was dragging me to. I started to feel someone get on top of me and taking of my shirt. I was trying to get up but it took me a while. I don't remember how many tries it took me to get up but I left that room as quickly as I could. The walls and everything was so blurry so when I was walking down the stairs I tripped a bit. I was close to the door as I opened it I felled on someone.

"Oh my god Adam." I heard someone say but I couldn't tell who said it. "Mrs. Torres, Tori come help me with Adam." The person yelled.

"What happened to you?" I heard someone ask.

"Who are you? Why is everything so blurry?" I started to ask.

"Let's get him in the car. Tori I want you to sit in the back with him but don't do anything until we get him to the hospital." I heard.

"Okay." Another voice said as I saw myself get close to a car.

"Where are you taking me? I have to wait for my mom." I started to say.

"Your mom is right here Adam. Where going to the hospital." I heard her say until I was knocked out.

I woke up looking around.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Thank god you're a wake Adam your at the hospital." My mom told me.

"What happened I feel like I was hit by a bus?" I asked.

"Well that's because you were drugged by someone Adam." Tori said.

"Oh what's next I had sex while in that state?" I said trying to be sarcastic

"Well you see you were kind of raped Adam." My mom said.

"What?" I asked her.

"You see you were half naked. Your pants were unzipped." She said.

"Oh great." I said laying back.

Later I was asked questions by the police officers.

That night I went straight home with Tori by my side that night.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	27. How do you feel?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Degrassi **

It was Monday morning at Degrassi and I felt like shit still from the previous weekend because some lunatic decides to drug me. My mom doesn't want me to drive to school for the next couple of days until school ends. I walked straight to my locker. I was grabbing everything because this was the day we gave back all the books.

"Hey how are you feeling today?" Tori asked me as she started to start walking closer to me.

"Hey I am feeling a little better." I said she while she gave me a hug and it hurt a bit.

"You sure baby." She asked me concerned.

"Yeah I am fine." I said as I dropped my books. I bend down to grab them but I started to feel a little dizzy.

"Are sure about that Adam?" she asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said while holding my head.

"Adam?" she was saying my name questionable.

"Stop Tori I'm fine." I said walking away from her so I went to my class. I was just so sick in tired of people asking if I was okay. First it's my mom, then Tori, Drew, Eli, Clare, Dallas, Owen and even more I was just so sick in tired of being bothered about this. I went to my four classes without seeing Tori in between. I do feel bad for getting upset with her but I was just tired of being treated like baby. It's already bad that I was almost raped by a girl. What kind of shit is that? Now every time I look at a girl I don't know I wonder if it was that girl who tried to have sex with me or rape me when I was in that fuzzy state. I'm just so pissed that I was picking a fight with the wrong person. I went to my locker so I can just sit down and think a little bit before I go into the cafeteria. I just wonder what people are going to say when I walk in there. Are they going to look at me pathetic or have sympathy for me? Who have I become? I never cared what people thought before. Why does it bother me now? These are a lot of questions I am asking myself and don't even know the answer.

Then at the moment I started to remember what happened that night at the party.

**Flashback to the party**

_I was lying done on the bed when I was fighting to get up but someone kept pushing me down._

"_Just stop fighting Adam you know you want me?" a voice said._

"_No I got to go. I am dating Tori." I said._

"_Oh shut up Adam she is not going to know a thing and neither will you." That voice said again but I couldn't place my finger._

"_Get off of me." I said as I pushed her off of me._

"_Your going to regret that one Adam Torres" she said _

**End of flashback**

I jolted up when someone touched my shoulders. I didn't get a chance to see who it was.

"Are you okay A. Torres?" Dave asked me.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine. Thanks for messing up me remembering what happened to me this Friday." I said as I was getting up.

"Are you sure dude you were just sleeping in the hallway?" Dave asked me again.

"I just said I was fine. Now just leave me alone!" I yelled at as I started walking away from him. I went to my last couple classes of the year. I didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the day I was just so sick in tired of them. I waited for my mom outside of Degrassi. I just hope no one ask me how I'm feeling anymore today. I got in the car when my mom came.

"Hey sweetie how was your day?" my mom asked me.

"Alright mom." I said.

She didn't question me, which is surprising. She always did that for the last couple of days. When I got home I went to lie down in my room. I fell asleep. It started again the dream.

**Flashback to the party**

_I was lying done on the bed when I was fighting to get up but someone kept pushing me down._

"_Just stop fighting Adam you know you want me?" a voice said._

"_No I got to go. I am dating Tori." I said._

"_Oh shut up Adam she is not going to know a thing and neither will you." That voice said again but I couldn't place my finger._

"_Get off of me." I said as I pushed her off of me._

"_Your going to regret that one Adam Torres" she said "I hope you can remember and I bet your never going to forget about me." I heard her say._

_That's when I noticed who it was._

**End of flashback**

"ADAM EUGENE TORRES GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" my mom yelled and I just groaned as I climbed out of bed but on top of that I was pissed I just found out who tried to rape me this Friday and I was ready to freak out. I walked down the stairs slowly hoping it was nothing bad until I notice Tori, Bianca, Dave, Clare, Eli, Ali, Jenna, Imogen, Fiona, Tristan, Maya, Dallas and my mom sitting down in the living room. When I notice them I was turning around to go back up stairs. "Adam get over and sit your ass down on this couch NOW!" she yelled at me.

"Why should I?" I yelled back and they were all were taken back a bit.

"I just told you to now do it!" She said.

"Whatever." I said as I sat down on the couch.

"What is wrong with you?" My mom asked me.

"Nothing." I said in a whisper. I can't believe it what gives her the right to be in my house after she tried to rape me. Who the fuck does she think she is.

"Nothing? You call it nothing when your getting mad at the people that care about you the most to make sure you are all right after this horrible weekend that you just had." My mom said.

"You don't get it. None of you get it. Everyone keeps on starring at me with pity and like I some week loser that couldn't fight off a girl trying to rape me while I was drugged. Everyone ask me if I'm okay when I really just want to forget the night but all of you keep on asking how are you feeling after I tell you I am fine how about this you all leave it at that." I said getting so annoyed with everyone.

"That is only because we care about you baby Torres." Dallas said.

"Yeah Adam you just freaked out on me when I was only waking you up so you wouldn't be late." Dave said.

"I'm sorry and everything but I just want all of this to stop." I said getting up.

"Wait before you leave Adam. What did you mean when you said I messed you up when you were remembering who raped you on Friday?" Dave asked me. Everyone looked at him then at me.

"You didn't tell us that he said that." My mom said. I started to remember who it was until it came to me. I almost forgot during there little intervention.

"Do you remember who it was? Once I find out who it was I'm going to kill her." Tori said finally speaking.

"We will be helping you when the time comes." Bianca said and all the girls were nodding.

"If only if we could help too." Eli said.

"So do you remember?" They asked. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah from the dream I just had when my mom called me down." I said.

"Who was it?" my mom asked.

"I will give you a clue. She is in this room right now." I said as I turned to the kitchen.

"Stop playing around Adam." Tori said.

"I hope you can remember." Maya finally spoke up. That's when I really knew who it was.

"It's funny how you say the same thing you said that night." I said to Maya.

"I told you weren't going to remember me." Maya said with a smirk.

"How could you do that to my boyfriend?" Tori asked as my mom started to call the cops.

"How dare you come into my house after you basically raped my son." My mom yelled after she called the cops.

Today was a long day Maya was arrested and everyone left besides for Dallas and Tori. I went up stairs to my room with Tori right behind me.

"Sorry about today I didn't mean to snap at you." I said to her as I lay on my bed.

"It's alright as long as you relax and slow down on freaking out on me about some things." Tori said sitting on my bed.

"Alright I will do that just for you." I said grabbing

* * *

** her hand and pulling her on top of me as I gave her a kiss on her lips. We stayed like that until her parents came to get her because tomorrow we have our finals.**

******sorry for not updating sooner i couldn't figure out who should of been the jerk to hurt Tori and Adam.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	28. Finals

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

**Degrassi **

It's the final day of finals then I am home free. Summer is just calling my name. I am getting therapy again so I don't keep on lashing out on everyone. I went to go take my final test after that was done I was waiting outside for Tori and Tristan to meet me in front of Degrassi so we can drive to the dot. Today I decided to wear a black tank and jean shorts.

"Hey sexy." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and it was Clare. I started to laugh.

"Hey Gorgeous." I said smiling at her.

"I can't believe next year its just going to be me, Jenna and you since Eli is graduating in couple of days." Clare said smiling.

"Yeah I can't wait student President." I said with a corky smile.

"Funny Adam but I am glad you're my right-hand man. Did you tell Tori about it?" She said laughing.

"No and I am glad to give you my services my lady." I said laughing.

"You should definitely tell her nobody likes being the last to know." Clare said starring at me.

"Tell who what?" Tori said when she came from behind Clare with Tristan.

"Oh nothing." I said waving it off.

"Okay you're an awful liar now tell me Adam." She said as I can hear her voice getting irritated. A car beep and it was Eli.

"Hey rocky congratulations!" Eli yelled from the car and Clare just started to laugh as Eli was just grinning.

"You planned him on saying that didn't you?" I asked Clare.

"Maybe." She said laughing.

"What did you bribe him with sex?" I asked her.

"Funny Adam. Oh and Tori Adam is-" Clare was saying until Adam put his hand over her mouth.

"Let her go Adam and let her tell me since you won't." Tori said but I didn't listen.

"He is student Vice-President." Eli finished as I through my hands in the air.

"Seriously guys not everyone needs to know yet." I said.

"Maybe if you didn't say I was bribe for sex I would of never said that." Eli yelled from his car.

"Good-Luck buddy boy." Clare said patting my chest.

"Thanks a lot." I said.

"Welcome see you later this summer." Clare said as her and Eli pulled out of the driveway of Degrassi. I turned back to Tori.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tori said annoyed.

"I just wanted to tell you later." I said walking to her.

"Sure you did Torres." She said with a smirk.

"Let's get going to the dot." I said as I grabbed Tori's hand.

"Actually Adam I was wondering if you could bring me home." Tristan asked me.

"Yeah of course I will." I said.

We got into my car and I drove straight to his house.

"See you later Tristan." I said.

"See you later Trist." Tori said.

"See you later guys. Have fun Tor." Tristan said.

"What is he talking about?" I asked Tori.

"Let's go to a hotel and have some fun." Tori said pulling a few condoms out of the glove box.

"You want to go have sex?" I asked her.

"Yes Adam I do." She said.

"Well I don't feel like that right now." I said looking out the window.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I just think that we should go to my house and just hang out." I said as I drove to my house.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked me.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine." I said.

"It's what Maya did to you huh?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I just can't believe she can't be charged until they gain evidence." I said.

"I know this sucks but I think sex with me will take your mind off of that." She said as she put her hand in my inner thigh moved up my leg to my junk.

"Okay stop babe." I said smiling at her.

"Are we going to do it or what?" Tori asked.

"Yeah lets just do this." I said.

We went to the hotel and had sex.

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	29. Permisson and Tease

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Degrassi**

I woke up from my bed 2 days later from the day Tori and I had sex. God I missed it so much it was about two months since we were that close. Today is Thursday. I think I'm going to do something nice for her today. Something romantic what should that be? I ran down stairs to get some help from my mom. When I got downstairs all I seen was a mess. Oh before I forget Dallas is going home so it will only be me living in the house with my mother and father. I honestly wish he wasn't leaving me because now she will be having all her focus on me. He is not leaving just yet after he graduates today he will be leaving on Sunday. Saturday is his graduation party that we are throwing for him so that will let me something romantic for Tori for tomorrow.

"Hey mom and Dallas." I said coming into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie." My mom said coming to kiss my head.

"Hey Adam." Dallas said giving me a high-five.

"I need some help with something mom." I said.

"Okay what is it?" My mom asked.

"I want to do something for Tori but I don't know what I should do." I said to her.

"Oh you should make her a romantic dinner for her and get her flowers and a small little present. That would very sweet for you to do that for her." My mom said.

"Yeah Adam and maybe after you can have some sex too." Dallas said laughing.

"That is not funny." My mom said.

"Yeah specially since I already had sex. How many girls did you sleep with?" I said laughing at him.

"Oh shut up Adam!" He said mad.

"Relax Dallas I'm only kidding with you." I said patting him on the back.

"Are you saying you recently had sex?" my mom asked me as I looked up at her.

"No mom the only time we had sex was in a couple of hotels." I said laughing at her facial expression.

"You are lying aren't you?" she asked me.

"N-no w-why w-would you say that?" I asked her after I found my words.

"When was the last time you had sex with Tori?" At that moment the doorbell rang. Thank god

"I will go get." I said as I ran to the door. When I opened the door.

"Why are you here?" I asked her. Which I saw the look of surprise.

"Your mom wanted me to come over is that a problem?" she asked that with an annoyed voice.

"Yes just a little bit because my mom is asking if we had sex recently and she thinks I'm lying." I said.

"Yeah I know I kind of told her when she asked me when she called me." Tori said.

"You could of warned me you know." I said.

"I did I text you this morning giving you a heads up." She said.

"Oh I didn't look at my phone this morning." I said.

"That is your fault now let me come in." Tori said pushing me aside but I grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to me. I looked into her eyes and smiled at her as I bend down to give her a kiss.

"Okay you two can come up for air now." Dallas said laughing.

"Shut up Dallas." I said pushing him.

"When you act cute for that one minute then off to rough housing." Tori said walking into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" I asked Dallas.

"Girl stuff lets just leave it at that. I'm going to go have some fun before graduation at 5." Dallas said.

"Okay have fun." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Now are you going to tell me the truth?" My mom asked me.

"Yeah we had sex but she came onto me. Which was a total turn on." I said putting my hands up.

"Told you he would say something around those lines." Tori said.

"I don't get girls what so ever." I said putting my face in my hands.

"I think it is all the testosterone getting to your head again." Tori said laughing at me.

"Oh be quiet." I said smiling at her.

"Okay I have to run some errands for Mike's party on Saturday so I need you two to hangout. If you guys decide to get interment make sure its in your room." My mom said.

"Wait are you giving me permission to have sex in my room?" I asked my mom confused.

"Yes because I prefer you having it here then at some hotel or even in your car." My mom said.

"Oh alright cool." I said.

"That can happen if me and your father is not here because I don't want to here that noise coming from my baby boys room." My mom said.

"I understand mom." I said.

"Okay I will see you later." My mom said. As Tori and I just waved.

"What do you want to do Tor?" I asked her. Honestly hoping she wanted sex.

"Let's go watch a movie in your room." Tori said. I frowned at her answer.

"Okay." I said.

"I will meet you up there. Get a romantic movie so it can teach you a thing or two." She said with a smirk.

"Alright." I said.

I went and grabbed a movie but instead of romantic I grabbed a horror film. I went upstairs.

"Hey what movie did you pick?" she asked.

"A horror we already seen all the romantic movies down stairs we have to go buy some new movies soon." I said to her.

"You could of pick something better." She said.

"Yeah and you could of picked a better activity then watching a movie." I said with a smirk.

"Just put in the movie." Tori told me. I put the movie in and she shut my door and locked it. Which kind of confused me but I didn't bother on asking. She went and lay on my bed smirking. When I pressed play and grabbed my remote I joined her on my bed. We started to cuddle I was getting interested in the movie until I felt Tori hands move around over my pants. I started to have a smirk.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Let's have sex Adam since I hate this movie." She said looking at me.

"That is fine with me." I said as we started to make out we were fighting for dominance. We slowly took off each other cloths.

"Adam, Tori I am back." My mom yelled from downstairs and I just groaned.

"Maybe next time Torres." Tori said as she started to put her shirt back on.

"I Love you too Tori." I said knowing that they planned this.

.

"I love you more." She said kissing me.

"I'm getting you next time though." I said to her.

"Okay good luck with that." She said as I put my cloths back on.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**

**Sorry I haven't update lately but that's only because I'm in college but I will make sure that wont be my excuse for not updating more.**


	30. Romantic and Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Grocery store: Friday**

I was at the grocery store trying to figure out what Tori would like for dinner tonight. I grabbed potatoes to make homemade mash potatoes and salad. Now I just need to figure out what will be the main thing I cook. Then it hit maybe I can make her meatloaf. I grabbed two pounds of ground beef, onions, seasons, and mushrooms for the meatloaf. I grabbed a couple of drinks and a snack for later. I ran and got a dozen of flowers. Last thing I went to get was a small present for her.

I quickly drove home so I can start to prepare dinner since it was 12 and I told her to come over at 3:30 so I can get everything prepared. I started pealing the potatoes and boiling water. When I was done with that I put the potatoes in the pot. I preheated the oven and started to mix up the meat. After I was mixing up the meat I put it all in a pan with ketchup on top of it. When I was done I put it in the oven for about 20-30 minutes. I started to get the salad all set for dinner. Once I was done with that I started to set up the table. I went to check on the potatoes and they were done so I drained the water and added butter and milk and started to mix them together. I heard the timer go off so I took out the meatloaf and everything was done at 2:30 so I went to go take a quick shower. I got dressed and ran downstairs to set up our plates. When I finished setting the plates I put the salad and entrée down on the table as the doorbell ringed. I quickly ran to the door and I made myself relax before opening the door.

"Hey Tori." I said to her smiling.

"Hey Adam." She smiling as she leaned up to give me a kiss.

"Lets go into the kitchen." I said as I grabbed her hand.

"Okay what smells so good." She asked.

"Our dinner." I said plainly smiling at her. We walked into the kitchen and I saw her smile.

"This is so beautiful Adam." She said smiling. I walked over to a chair and pulled it out for her.

"Here you go my lady." I said with smile.

"Thank you." She said with a giggle.

"Only for you baby." I said smiling at her we started to eat. We had a few small talks.

"This was an amazing dinner Adam Torres." She said as she kissed me.

"I just have to wash the dishes and we can go up to my room and watch a movie together." I said smiling at her. I quickly washed the dishes leaving some food for my parents and Dallas if they want some.

"Lets go beautiful." I said as I took Tori's hand. When we got to my room there was the floors and a box for her present.

"Oh my god Adam those are so beautiful." Tori said.

"Here open this up." I said handing her the box. When she opened the box she saw a 14k gold earrings.

"They are so cute Adam." She said with smile.

"Only for you." I said giving her a quick kiss.

"You're the most sweet and adorable boyfriend a girl can ask for." She said smiling at me.

"Are you ready to watch the movie?" I asked her as I hold up The Vow. Now that was a movie we didn't see together because I refused.

"Now you are getting cuter by the second. Put the movie in Torres." She said smiling.

"Okay." I said as I went to put the movie in and pressed play. We watched the whole movie together.

"Today was a wonderful day Adam. Thank you so much for it but my mom is coming to get me right now." She said smiling

"Okay let me walk you downstairs and outside." I said to her.

"Okay but before we go." She said but then pulled me closer to her and started to make out with me. When we pulled away I was smiling like an idiot. We walked downstairs and outside and just then her mom pulled up in front of my house.

"I will see you Sunday." She said smiling.

"Okay see you later gorgeous." I said smirking. When I walked into my house I felt like I could do flips.

**Torres' household: Saturday Dallas graduation party**

Honestly I didn't want to show up but I did just because this was his going away party also. His graduation party was more like a pool party. Unfortunately Tori wasn't going to be here because she was going to be hangout with her family.

The party wasn't that bad as the last one I went to but that's because my mom is keeping an eye on everything. This day was pretty long but once I hit my bed I felled to sleep so easily tomorrow is goodbye to Dallas and a day spend with Tori. I can't wait to see my beautiful girlfriend tomorrow.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	31. Pool Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

**Torres' household: Sunday**

* * *

I was lying in my bed waiting for Tori to come. An hour ago I was saying goodbye to Dallas. I fell a sleep after I said bye but then I heard something faintly.

"Adam wake up." Someone said as they hit me. "Fine be like that." she said as she climbed over my waist and straddled my hips.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"You already forgot about hangout with me." She said.

"Oh yeah I fell a sleep like an hour ago." I said as I sit up. Meeting face to face with Tori.

"I think this position is my favorite." Tori said smiling at me as we started to kiss. That kiss started to become really Passionate after a few minutes. She pulled away and I can see the complete lust in her eyes. That's when I lifted us both up and put her on her feet.

"Not today." I said to her.

"What Adam Torres turning me down. What? Why? This is impossible." She said.

"Hey I told you I was going to get you back for last time." I said smirking as I walked out of my room.

"Okay jerk." She said as she started to follow me.

"Love you too." I said.

"Love you too so what do you want to do?" She asked me.

"We can go swimming in my pool." I said to her.

"Sounds fun but I think we need to call our friends to join us." Tori said.

"Okay lets do it then beautiful." Adam said.

"Cool." Tori said. We both started to text our friends. She text Tristan, Dave and Ali for me. I text Clare, Eli, and Jenna.

30 minutes later everyone had started to arrive. During that time Tori and I were bringing out chairs and a table. Dave said he will bring drinks and Eli will grab the pizza and Tristan is bringing some snacks.

"Hey Guys let's go in the back." I said to them.

"Okay." I heard everyone say.

We all walked outside. We set everything up on the table. I quickly set up iHome to use my iPhone music.

"Come on A. Torres everything is fine get in the pool." Dave yelled pushing Ali into the pool.

"Yeah Torres get in the pool." Eli yelled next.

"Take off your shirt and get your ass in the pool." Clare yelled next which was surprising since she swear. Everyone turned to her and was shocked. "What?" she asked everyone.

"Did Clare Edwards actually swear?" I asked confused.

"I don't believe my ears something bad is going to happen." Dave said nervous.

"Might be the end of the world." Eli said.

"Oh shut up guys." Clare said getting out of the pool.

"Awe I thought you were going to swear again." I said laughing at her.

"Oh shut it Torres." She said. As she came up behind me and pushed me into the pool. I quickly came back from underwater.

"You should take off your shirt Adam." Tori said.

"I can't." I say.

"Why not?" Jenna asked.

"I have marks on me." I said looking embarrassed.

"Yeah we all know about your for scars. 2 from being shot and 2 from your surgery." Ali said.

"OH! I get it." Dave said.

"You know?" I asked. Dave came up to me.

"When you got into that fight with Luke Baker?" He asked me in a whisper.

"Oh no he didn't do much damage he just punched my arm saying goodbye and I did the same to him. It was just we playing around. We weren't fighting." I said to Dave.

"Oh it looked like it. Then what is it?" He said and asked.

"Fine I will take my shirt off." I said as I turned my back towards Tori as I started to take off my shirt. Then she started to laugh at my back.

"What is it they?" Tristan asked confused.

"They are some awfully fine marks you have their cutie." She said walking front of me.

"Yeah I know. Thanks." I said to her.

"I will give you guys a clue. It looks like a tiger clawed his back." Tori said laughing harder. Then it finally hit them.

"You recently had sex?" They asked.

"Sort of from a couple days prior and then we were fooling around and she kept scratching me. I didn't notice until my mom saw my back last night when I had my shirt off. Which was the must awkward moment for me ever." I said.

"Really dude you got attacked badly by her." Dave said.

"Okay let's forget about this and have fun." I said as I started to splash everyone in the face with water.

"Yeah we can." Tori said as she jumped on me and dunked me underwater. When I came up I spit water at her.

"Let's play chicken!" I yelled.

"Yeah." everyone said. I grabbed Tori and put her on my shoulders. Dave had Ali, Clare and Eli, and finally Tristan and Jenna. First it was Tori up against Clare.

When the girls were fighting I kicked one of Eli's legs and he felled with Clare. Then it was Jenna up against Ali. Ali and Dave one that round. Ali and Tori went next I did the same thing with Dave that I did to Eli. When we were done playing that game Dave and Eli jumped on me.

"Your going down for knocking us off our balance Torres." Dave yelled.

I through them off of me and into the water.

"Boys calm down." Ali yelled.

"What? Why?" Dave asked.

"We were having fun." I wined.

"What are you a Two year old Adam?" Clare asked me.

"Yeah." I said laughing at her.

"Is this what I will be looking forward to do as you being vice-president?" she asked me.

"Yeah pretty much. I might even add in a few jokes." I said laughing.

"Yeah I don't expect it any other way." She said laughing.

We got out so we can eat some pizza we waited a few minutes then went back into the water. We spent most of the day in the water until around seven everyone started to go home.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	32. Soccer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

**Degrassi Soccer Field Saturday morning**

* * *

Okay today is the third day of soccer tryouts and no one knows I'm here. When I say no one I mean Tori and my mom. The only people that know are Eli and Dave and they won't spill. Now thinking about they might tell Clare and Ali but that's it. Right? I better start focusing on soccer I am actually close of making the team. I learned a few moves from Katie when we hangout. Yes Katie and me hanged out a few times before and after the incident with Maya. She is really great with advice. Okay I am going for center because I feel I'm stronger there but you never know. I just care if I'm on the team. We try out for the next two hours. It was quite brutal you see I ran 3 laps around the field then we went against each other in three on three then six on six where the same people would stay on the field the longest. Now all I have to do is wait to get a phone call from the coach. I plan on going home to take a shower and to get something to eat and finally wait for the phone call hopefully I get it. When I arrived home I was greeted by Tori and my mom talking in the living room. Which is never a good thing. As I think about the past couple of times my friends, mom and girlfriend bombarded me.

"Hey sweetie where were you for the past three hours?" my mom asked me in her interrogation voice.

"Yeah since you weren't home playing videogames." Tori said annoyed. Okay I may have lied on where I would be to them both. Which was a big mistake since well you see they always talk to each other.

"Answer the question." My mom demanded.

"I was just out. I'm going to take a shower." I said as I started to walk up the stairs.

" We are not done talking Adam!" my mom yelled.

"Well I want to take a shower!" I yelled down as I went into the bathroom and shut the door. I locked the door. I put my phone on the sink and got in the shower it was about a 30 minutes shower, which felt great since all my muscles are sore right now. When I got out of the shower I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi this is coach Matthews I am calling for Adam Torres." He had said.

"Yeah this is he." I said.

"I am calling to tell you that you made the soccer team. I also wanted to tell you practice is Monday through Saturday 9-11 until school starts." He said.

"Okay thank you so much." I said as I hanged up the phone. I remembered I just came in here so I wrapped a towel around my waist. Went straight to my room but to my surprise Tori was waiting in there.

"What is your problem?" she asked me.

"Nothing! What is your problem?" I asked back.

"Adam don't do that." She said.

"Can you go so I can get changed into my cloths?" I asked her.

"Okay?" She said getting up.

I shut my door and grabbed my cloths so I can put on. I heard something vibrate and it was my phone. It was a text from Katie.

_Hey Little Torres how was it? –KM_

_It was amazing I can't wait for Monday to come. –AT_

_So you did it –KM_

_Yeah I did –AT_

_Does your mom and Tori know –KM_

_NO! –AT_

_Well you should tell them soon –KM_

_They will never understand. –AT_

_You never know Cutie they just might –KM_

_Well babe I will tell them sooner or later ;) –AT_

_LOL Torres ;) –KM_

_TTYL BBG __**(1)**__ –AT_

_TTYL GLC on Monday __**(2)**__ –KM_

_Thanks –AT_

I put my phone in my pocket and walked down stairs to see my mom and Tori talking. I went to sit next to Tori and watch whatever they were watching. I pulled out my phone and started to text Bianca. I remember I need to get something to eat so I got up from the couch, put my phone on the coffee table and went into the kitchen. When I returned with grapes in a bowl. I notice that Tori and my mom were acting weird. I ignored it for a few minutes. I grabbed my phone off the table.

"I have to go to go home. Can you take me home Audra?" Tori asked my mom.

"Sure sweetheart." My mom said as they both got off the couch and went to her car.

When they left I just decided to go up to my room and take a nap.

* * *

**(1) Talk To You Later Baby Girl**

**(2) Talk to you later Good Luck Cutie**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	33. Surprise?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

**Degrassi Soccer field Monday morning**

* * *

We started off on getting our practice jerseys and forms to buy things. We practiced for those two amazing hours as a team. I felt so great on being able to play a sport that I am actually into this year. I just can't afford my mom or Tori finding out because once Tori knows she will go off and tell my mom then my mom will try to forbid me from playing. I don't need that. When I was walking to my car I noticed a familiar person leaning against my car.

"Hey Katie." I said.

"Hey little Torres." She said as she gave me a hug.

"I can't believe I hugged you after you got all gross and sweaty." She said laughing.

"Yeah that was pretty gross. Why are you here?" I said and asked.

"Okay I wanted to come see how you are doing and I think you should come up with a new minor look to wear once in a while." She said to me smiling at me.

"Sounds like fun I just need to shower and I will meet you at the mall." I said to her. I drove home quickly and took a quick shower. I got cloths on and left for the mall. To meet up with Katie. We met up at the food court.

"Hey." I said to her.

"Hey. Okay first thing is getting some food then we can start your slightly new wardrobe." She said.

"Okay." I said. We quickly went to get something to eat I just got a sub from Subway and a bag of chips. After we were done we started to go shopping I got 2 pairs of shorts, 2 pairs of paints, 4 shirts, a new pair of shoes, soccer socks and cleats for soccer. This was going good until I saw Tori and my mom coming our way.

"Oh no." I said.

"You still haven't told them." Katie said loud enough for them to hear.

"Tell us what?" Tori said annoyed.

"Adam tell us now!" my mom said.

Then I saw Drew I gave him a glance pleading for help.

"Hey baby Brother how are you doing?" Drew said as he started to bring me somewhere else to catch up. Well to act like we were going to catch up. "So what was that about and why are you here with Katie?" He asked.

"I am here to change up my wardrobe with her which was her idea since I made the soccer team. Mom and Tori don't know about the soccer team yet though. Tori and mom been acting funny since yesterday ever since I went into the kitchen to get a snack." I told him. He was thinking for a minute.

"Did you by any chance left your phone when you left?" he asked me.

"Yeah I did. Why?" I asked him.

"They most likely looked at your phone and they got upset about something." Drew said.

"Oh no they must of saw my text messages to Katie. Here take a look. See if they see if you mistake it for something else." I told him.

"Yeah I kind of do Adam." Drew said.

"What?" I asked him.

"It looks like you are cheating on Tori bro." he said.

"Oh no, Oh no." I said. I decided to walk back to the girls.

"Tell us what is going on here!" my mom demanded.

"I'm on the soccer team and Katie was helping me get some new stuff and some soccer things." I told them.

"What. You are not playing on any soccer team." My mom said.

"That is exactly why I didn't want you to know because you would go off and baby me from things that I really want to do." I said.

"Okay I get why you hide the fact you were playing soccer but why hide it from me?" Tori asked me.

"Well you see I didn't want you to be lying to my mom like I was since you two have such a good bond with each other." I said to her.

"Okay but you could of at least told us you hang out with Katie because honestly it looks like you are secretly dating with the cutie and babe talk. Which I don't appreciate after the whole Maya thing." Tori said.

"Yeah sorry about that but Adam said we should do that just in case you looked at his phone without him knowing just to make you mad. Which actually worked and I didn't believe that it would." Katie said.

"Yeah I just didn't notice you went through my phone because I was blinded from being excited from making the soccer team." I said to Tori.

"Sorry about that." She said giving me hug. "But if you don't answer me when I ask you something with straight answers you might be meeting a new side of me. Got it?" she asked and I just nodded. "Good." She said.

"Hey you take my advice. When I told you to do everything your girlfriend says and you will be on one of her good sides." Katie said.

"Yeah I don't need to die anytime soon." I said smiling.

"Coming from the guy who has been shot twice and survived them both." Katie said.

"Hey I got three chances in this world I am a lucky guy." I said. As we both started laughing.

"Well I have to get going so I will talk to you later." Katie said.

"Bye Katie." I said as she left.

"I am going to hang out with your mom at the mall so I will see you around Adam." Tori said.

"Okay I will see you later." I said giving Tori a quick kiss.

I left the mall and I got into my car and went straight home.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	34. Wedding Ceremony

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Church**

Today is the day I am going to have a sister-in-law. I honestly can't wait for it to finally happen. Especially since I am the best man. I hope I do great being supportive to Drew. I can't wait for it honestly. Okay so I have to go run and get the tux for Drew. All right, so I called everyone that is participating in the wedding to make sure they got their tux. I called Dad, which was already a yes because of my mother and I called Dallas and he had his tux. Everything was going well so far. I went to go check on Drew.

"Hey How are you doing Drew?" I asked as I came into the room.

"I am doing good just a little nervous." He said.

"That is normal just relax. Everything is going to be great big bro." I said to him.

"Yeah I know. So when are you going to ask Tori?" he asked me.

"Ask Tori what?" I asked him confused.

"To marry you. Everyone sees the way you look at her." Drew said.

"If we are still together either her junior year or senior year of high school." I said.

"So you have been thinking about it." Drew said smirking.

"Of course I have she is amazing and I love her." I said.

"Good. Can you do me a favor?" Drew asked me.

"Yeah what is it?" I asked.

"Can you make sure Bianca is alright?" he asked me.

"Yeah of course." I said as I walked out of the room and walked across the hall to the girls' dressing room. I knocked a few times until I heard.

"Who is it?" someone asked.

"Adam!" I said.

"Come on it. Tori go frisk your boy for any cameras." Fiona said.

"I don't think that be a good idea." I said laughing.

"Your disgusting." Fiona said as Tori came over and wacked me.

"Hey you thought it. Not me!" I said.

"Okay what do you want?" Imogen said.

"I came to make sure everything over here is going according to plan for Drew." I said.

"So drew has you as a spy." Fiona said.

"No just wants me to make sure Bianca is alright and not feeling nervous." I said.

"Well you can tell him I am perfectly fine." She said in this voice that made me think she was lying. When she came out she had me taken back.

"You look beautiful. If I wasn't taken and you weren't marrying my brother I would steal you." I said trying to make her laugh which totally worked.

"Why thank you?" She said smiling.

"Can you give Bianca and me a minute to talk?" I asked them.

"Sure." They all said.

"Tell me how you really feel Bee." I said to her.

"I'm honestly nervous and sad at the same time. I really wished that your mother was here with us." Bianca said.

"Hey she will come around if it makes you feel better I pull the same thing to make her mad at me too. If that will make you stop feeling sad Bianca. You deserve the best even if it's from my brother. You and him are perfect for each other but if not my offer of just stealing you is there if you like." I said laughing.

"Yeah you're right and please don't." She said smiling.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked her.

"Yeah a lot. So I heard you've been getting hit on lately. Is that true?" she asked me.

"A little bit it's only because I'm on the soccer team and I look good." I said sounding conceded.

"How many girls?" She asked.

"A lot especially when it skin versus shirts. Most them stop by. I got hit in the head one time because I got distracted when they called my name. I don't get it." I said throwing my hands up.

"That's because your someone they cant have. You better not be thinking about them." Bianca said.

"Of course not but I have them thinking about me." I said.

"You are really getting cocky how does Tori deal with you?" Bianca said. I started to laugh.

"I have no idea but I am still wondering how you deal with Drew and he is worst." I said smiling at her.

"I have my ways." Bianca said. I checked my watch to see what time it was.

"I better get Drew down there because it's almost show time." I said.

"Okay see you down there." Bianca said.

"Okay sis." I said smiling at her. I walked out the door and that's when I saw Tori, Fiona, and Imogen listening.

"Well this is embarrassing." Fiona said.

"Any one can say AWKWARD! I will see you guys down stairs." I said walking to Drew's room.

"You ready to roll." I said to Drew.

"Yeah how she doing you been in there for a while." Drew said.

"I was trying to talk her into running away with me." I said smiling.

"Really she looks that good?" Drew asked.

"Yes she does." I said smiling.

"Let's go bro." I said as we walked out of the room. We got at our spot in the alter next to the riverine. Waiting for the ceremony to begin. I looked around the church I saw our friends and family. I saw my grandmothers and grandfathers sitting in the second row but when I looked in the first row I was surprise to see my mom sitting there. I hit Drew's shoulder to show him and he just smiled at her. Then I heard it.

"Where is Gracie, Audra shouldn't she be here to watch her brother make a huge mistake. Oh I get she doesn't approve that's my girl." I heard my grandmother say. I wasn't happy but I just kept my mouth shut because the ceremony was beginning and I had to get my spot to walk down with Fiona since she was the maid of honor.

The ceremony was beautiful but I really couldn't wait for the reception because that is when the drama is going to start I can just feel it.

"Hey Drew my grandson who is this young man that you have as your best man." Our grandmother asked, which I started to get really nervous.

"He is my brother." Drew said simply with a smile.

"Your brother. How?" she asked.

"Well you see I'm formally know as Gracie but I am now Adam Eugene Torres." I said to her.

"What that is impossible." My grandmother said.

"No its possible I am a FTM transgender but now know as a male because I have went through the surgery this following school year." I said proudly.

"Audra and Omar what do you allow go on in your house?" my grandmother asked.

"What our sons are perfectly normal." Omar said smiling.

"No she is not something is wrong with her head." Grandma said.

"Mom there is nothing wrong with Adam." My mom said.

"Hey Adam you want me to get you something to eat?" Tori asked me.

"Who is this girl?" my grandmother.

"My girlfriend Tori Santamaria." I said.

"Your girlfriend now your lesbian. Oh I see what happened she is lesbian and she changed you." My grandmother said getting front of Tori's face that's when I got in front of her.

"You don't know what your talking about I been transgender for a while over three years it's just mom never let me tell you the truth." I said.

"So you made this young girl a lesbian." My grandmother said.

"I made no one a lesbian I am a guy and I don't need to hear your dumb shit on not approving of who I am. I know who I am and I know who I am in love with. I went through a lot to get where I am today and I am not going to let a cranky old lady tell me other wise when I care about you so much that I just want everyone to approve of me but all the time I am fighting for acceptation but people always have there stupid opinion about me but they never get to know how great the new me is then when I use to be Gracie." I said as I grabbed Tori's hand and walked away.

"Are you Okay?" Tori asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine I understand that she is upset but I don't need her blaming you." I said smiling.

"I know maybe we can go have some fun later." Tori said smirking at me.

"I would like that." I said giving her a peck on the lips.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	35. Reception

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

**Reception at a hotel**

"Do you want to dance my lady?" I asked Tori as I smirked.

"Yes I would love to." She said smiling. I took her hand and guided her to the dance floor. It was a slow song so I pulled her close to me as we sway back and forth. She rested her head on my shoulder as we moved together.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met." I whispered into her ear and kissed her head.

"Thank you. You're the most amazing person I have ever met Adam Torres." She said as she leaned in to give me a kiss.

"I love you more then anything Tori." I said.

"I love you even more Adam." She said smiling. As the slow song ended we parted. I gave her a smirk. "What are you thinking of?" she asked me.

"We should go to our hotel room to have some fun." I said smiling at her.

"No not yet because you will have to make your speech in less then ten minutes." Tori said.

"Fine I will wait for you." I said as I winked at her.

"Your so cute." Tori said.

"I think it's more along lines of sexy and you're the cute one." I said smirking.

"You're getting a little to cocky Mr. Torres." She said playfully smacking me.

"Maybe a little bit." I said.

"Can we get our best man and maid of honor to come here and give their speech?" I heard. I walked up with Fiona.

"Ladies first." I said.

"What a gentlemen." She said sarcastically

Fiona gave her speech was a little boring because she doesn't have good humor like I do. I went up to the microphone.

"Hey everyone how you doing tonight." I said and heard well. "We all here to see my frog of a brother and my beautiful sister-in-law celebrate their first day of husband and wife. I hope someday he become more of a prince." Everyone laughed.

"I remember the first day I met Bianca. I flirted with her and she flirted back but lets just say at the end of the day I was the one that turned her down who knew she would be marrying my amazing cute older brother but who are we kidding I'm still the cutest." They all started to laugh especially the once that know what really happened. "You two are couple of the most amazing people I have ever met even if it was a year ago when Bianca and I became friends but you guys are really supportive and helpful when I am having girlfriend problems but I learned a valuable listen only listen to Bianca or anyone else because Drew your advice usually gets me in so MUCH trouble. I am happy you too became each others true love because I was quite confused over the time. I hope you share the best memories and happiness with each other to my brother and sister." I said as I raised my glass of sparkling cider. I walked back down to Tori.

"That was beautiful." Tori said as she laughed.

"Really I just pulled that out of my ass from the beginning but the ending my mom helped me write." I said.

"It was still cute." Tori said smiling.

"I still think we can go sneak out and have a quickie." I said smiling.

"Keep it in your pants Adam!" Bianca said.

"Okay, okay." I said smiling.

"That was funny how you said you turned me down." Bianca said with a laugh.

"What I couldn't make you look like a bitch on your wedding day so I made a joke out of." I said smirking.

"How about we go dance since it is our first time in a while." She said.

"Yeah lets go." I said. "Be right back don't flirt with anyone." I said smiling at Tori.

We went to dance like crazy people. While we were dating I notice Drew was dancing with Tori.

"I hope you two are playing nice." I said smiling.

"Of course we are but I want my wife little brother." He said.

"Okay fine as long as I get my girlfriend." I said smiling.

"On a count to three we make our trade." Drew said.

"1, 2, 3" we both said as we moved to the side our girls were at.

"Lets dance beautiful." I said to her.

"I'm surprise you and Drew didn't go dance." Tori said laughing at me.

"Yeah that would have been funny. Have you seen my mom and dad?" I asked Tori.

"No." she said.

"I haven't seen them either." Drew said.

"There they are." Bianca pointed out.

"Dad looks all messy since earlier." Drew pointed.

"OH MY GOD! They had hot dirty wedding sex. That was suppose to be us." I said.

"No way they had sex. That's something you can't wipe from your memory on your wedding day." Drew said laughing.

"This is legendary mom and dad acted like teenagers the world is definitely ending." I said dramatically.

"What is going on over here?" my mom asked.

"We were just talking about how dad totally just nailed you in a closet." I said plainly and everyone looked at me. "What you should of fixed yourselves up coming back in here like that and goofy grins. Now act like adults." I said smiling.

"Oh be quiet Adam. If you don't want to be grounded." My mom said.

"Fine I am going to try having my own hot wedding sex come on Tori." I said smiling.

"Your such an idiot sometimes Adam." Tori said.

"Only for you beautiful." I said.

"Lets get something to eat before this is over." I said smiling at her.

"Yeah then we can go and cuddle." She said.

"Okay." I said giving her a kiss. We ate our food by the time we were done everything was over. Everyone left but my family had gotten their own rooms to sleep in. Tori and I walked to our room. I opened the door and let Tori go in first. I shut the door.

"Can you help me take off my dress?" Tori asked me.

"I can help you take off all your cloths if you want." I said smiling at her.

"Maybe later." She said. I walked over to her and unzipped the back of her dress once I was down I helped her get out of it. I notice that she was only wearing underwear, which made me smirk a bit. "Let me help you with undressing you." Tori said to me.

"Sure." I said smiling. She started to take my cloths off and we ended up on having sex. It was the best sex I have ever had with her. When we were done we lie together and cuddle for a while before she felled a sleep. I kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much." I said and kissed her head.

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	36. Who are you?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

**Degrassi Soccer field**

* * *

I was practicing with my team today. Longer than usually instead of 9-11 today was 10-3 yeah 5 hours of practice because most of us been missing practice. When it was 3 I was so relieved.

"Hey Torres you want to hangout with us at 4 at the Dot?" James asked me.

"Yeah sure see you at 4." I said walking to my car. I drove home and went to go take a nice shower. I left around 3:45 and got there on time.

"Over here Torres." My team called me over. We sat down and ate we talked about girls, parties and sex. I really didn't say anything about the subject. We all started to leave until I saw Tori said with another guy at a table laughing. I was fine with that because it could be a friend or relative. Until I saw him holding hand now I was a little annoyed. I decided to text Tori.

_Hey beautiful –AT_

_Hey –TS_

_What are you doing? –AT_

_Home in my room watching T.V –TS_

'_Did Tori just lie to me?' I thought to myself._

_Really? –AT_

_Yes really. –TS_

_Want to hangout then? –AT_

_No I just want to stay home. –TS_

_I didn't know that the Dot is your home. –AT_

_What are you talking about? –TS_

_Yeah so who is this guy that is next to you holding your hand? –AT_

That time she just looked up. He quickly got up and came over to me.

"Adam-" she said but I interrupted.

"I'm not mad yet I'm annoyed because you were lying to me. I'm going to ask you who he is because I don't want to argue about this later I just want to know first then to just assume that you are cheating on me." I said.

"Okay well that is my cousin he is visiting I just wanted to hangout with him before I brought him to meet you. He was holding my hand in an understanding kind of a way when I told him about you and how my betrayed my trust." Tori explained to me.

"Okay you could of just told me instead of lying to me." I said.

"Why are you stalking me?" she asked me smiling playing with my hair.

"I'm not I am hanging out with my teammates and I just saw you." I said

"What we're you and your team doing?" she asked me.

"We were having a late lunch since we practice for like 5 hours. We were just talking and getting close as a team." I said to her smiling.

"Talking about what?" she asked again.

"Girls, sex, and parties." I said like it was nothing.

"What?" she asked me.

"I only listened and laugh." I said putting up my hands because I was a little scared of her.

"I don't think I believe you." She said smiling.

"Aw you are so adorable when you're thinking." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her into my lap.

"I love you Adam Torres." She said as we brought our lips to each other.

"I love you too." I said to her smiling.

"Hey what are you doing with my cousin kid?" Tori's cousin asked me.

"Relax this is my boyfriend Adam Torres. Adam this is my cousin James." Tori said staring at me.

"Nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand.

"You too. Sorry about that I just didn't want any guy man handling my little cousin." James said.

"That's okay I was getting curious who you were too." I said.

"Cool." James said. My phone rings and I pull it out of my shorts. It's says 'Mom'

"Adam where are you?" My mom asked.

"At the Dot." I said.

"Okay, get home now please." She said.

"Alright I will be there soon." I said as I hanged up the phone.

"Well I have to go. I will talk to you tonight." I said giving Tori a quick kiss.

"See you tomorrow." She said.

"What is tomorrow?" I asked trying to remember.

"Our parents want to do this big get together at your house to meet each other a little more properly." She said.

"Oh yeah that maybe the reason why my mom wants me to go home. Now I'm not sure if I want to. I'm going to become errand boy." I said.

"Goodbye Adam. Make sure your brother stays in line to Adam." Tori said.

"Can't promise you anything." I said walking away.

I went straight home to my mom asking me to do go to the store and by things for out side and to clean the pool and put chlorine in the pool so it can be filter and ready for tomorrow afternoon. Since I have soccer practice. I also helped her clean the house up before I went to get ready for bed.

* * *

**I ran out of ideas for a minute but i realized that i haven't showed Tori's and Adam's family interacting together. so i thought that would be a good idea. Also i think Adam and Tori needs a big blow up argument and i can not figure out what they should argue about. Please give me any ideas you have.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	37. Not sleeping tonight!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Degrassi Soccer field**

Like always I am at the soccer field practicing with the team 9-11 today but today was different. Today was when my whole family and Tori's whole family is going to be together at my house. I can say I'm a little bit nervous. My mom did meet Tori's parents but we never really met everyone so our parents both decide it was a good idea to do it over the summer when people would travel and not miss anything important. Beside that today was already a rough day. Everything was fine until I got distracted when I was playing. A girl called my name and she was very hot and I mean HOT! I couldn't help but stare because she was in short shorts and a tank top. That was the worst thing I could do because then I was hit in the face with the soccer ball. It hurt really badly because I got hit in the face.

"Torres are you okay?" Coach asked me.

"NO but I will be fine." I said getting up.

"Go home Torres and get that checked out." My coach said.

"Okay." I said walking off the field.

"Don't forget to bring a doctor not stating you can play because that looked rough." Coach said and I just nodded. I walked to my car and a girl walked over to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said opening my door.

"Cool I hope everything is fine. Before you leave I was wondering do you have a girlfriend?" she asked me.

"Yes I do." I said getting into my car and started my engine.

"Okay I will see you around." She said smiling at me.

"All right see ya." I said pulling out of the school drive way. I went straight to the doctor's office to get my head checked out before I told my mom what happened to me. I just wasn't ready to hear I told you so. I walked into the office.

"Hi I am Adam Torres and I was wondering if I could get my head checked out because I got hit in the head with a soccer ball?" I asked the nurse.

"One moment please sir and I will ask the doctor." I was told as she walked off. "Yes you can Mr. Torres Doctor Wilson said he can see you so please come with me this way." She said as she opened the door and followed her to the room. "The doctor will be with you in a bit." She said and walked off. It was only two minutes until the doctor came in.

"Hey Adam what brings you here?" he asks me looking at his clipboard until he looked up. "Never mind I see why you're here now." He said.

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"Kind of because it is swollen." He said

"Okay what can I do?" I asked him

"Well first I have to make sure you don't have a concussion or anything." He said to me. He checked my face out quickly and it was sort of bad. He told me I have a really bad concussion and that I shouldn't be participating in soccer for a week. I told me that I needed to stay up tonight and not go to sleep. Well I guess it's going to be a videogame kind of night for me. I walked out of the doctor's office and went straight to my car to go home. When I got home I sneaked upstairs trying not to be seen by my mother. I quickly took a shower after my shower I went downstairs to grab medicine and an ice pack. I was going to my room until I heard the door open. There they were Tori and my mom coming into the front door I turned around and quickly went down stairs. I knew they were following me so I ran outside to get to my car. To drive away quickly but I realized one was following me while the other went around the house to stop me.

"Where do you think your going?" my mom asked me while I was trying to hide my face.

"Oh my god Adam what happened to your face?" My mom asked me as she examined my face, which was actually only my eye.

"It was just a soccer ball." I aid like it was nothing.

"I knew I should have just took you out of playing soccer." She said.

"Stop mom it's just a concussion." I said.

"Do you hear yourself just a concussion? That is not good. If your not careful the same thing can happen to you like your brother." My mom said.

"How did this even happen?" Tori asked.

"We were practicing and I got well distracted." I said.

"By what?" Tori asked.

"Nothing important." I said walking back inside the house.

The party began at around 2 o'clock. Everyone kept asking me about my eye. Tori still wanted to know what distracted me. Everything went fine at the party. We all talked and had many laughs. I enjoy Tori's family. I love how Tori's parents already treat me part of their family and we only been dating for like 9 months now. Everyone was leaving around 8 because they had more plans later but Tori was staying the night to help stay up tonight. When my brother and I were alone he decided to ask me.

"So what really distracted you to get hit in the eye?" Drew asked me.

"It was this girl." I said.

"What girl?" he asked.

"She called my name and I looked her way. Since I wasn't paying attention I got hit in the eye." I said.

"Was she attracted?" He asked me.

"Yeah a little bit." I said.

"What was she wearing?" He asked me.

"Really?" I asked back.

"Just answer the question." He demanded.

"She was wearing short shorts and a tank top." I said to him.

"What color was the tank top?" he asked me.

"I don't know what color it was. Why are you even asking me?" I asked.

"I'm just a little curious. I can't really look you know." Drew said.

"I can't really look either and it happened." I said.

"Did you tell Tori?" He asked me.

"No not yet. I kind of told her it was nothing." I said to him.

"Good I don't think you should tell her." Drew said.

"I wasn't really planning on it." I said smirking at my brother.

"Oh really? I heard a voice behind us.

"Oh shit." I said.

"Good luck little bro." Drew said patting me on the back.

"Your in trouble to Drew." Bianca said.

"What the fuck. Why do girls have to come when we talk about guy stuff and then we get in trouble for it?" Drew said.

"That just happens. Let's go Drew we have some talking to do." Bianca said dragging Drew out of the room. I sighed.

"Tori I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I said.

"Adam you got distracted by a girl and lying about it. What happen to yesterday when you got mad at me for lying to you about where I was? You are such a hypocrite Adam." She yelled at me.

"Tori please just listen and not yell." I said to her.

"What do I have to listen to? Your lies." She said pushing me.

"No. I'm sorry it wasn't my intensions. She called my name and I looked over that is it. When she came to check on me-." I said until she interrupted me.

"She came and checked on you. What did you go do Adam? Did you go and have sex with her or something." Tori asked me.

"Tori of course not. I told her had a girlfriend when she asked me." I told her.

"I don't believe you Adam." Tori said as she started walking out of the room.

"Tori pleas just listen to me." I said as I grabbed her hand.

"Let go of me Adam. I'm going home." She said as she pulled away from me.

"Tori please just listen. I'm sorry I lied about what happened." I said again.

"I just need time to think. Bye Adam." She said.

'I definitely fucked up this time. I'm definitely not sleeping tonight.' I thought to myself while walking up stairs.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	38. Were Over?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Torres' household**

I was downstairs sitting on the couch all night since I had my concussion and argument with Tori. I can't believe that happen what am I going to do to get her to listen to me. Ugh my life sucks right now. My head kills and Tori won't even answer my text message. I better go to the soccer field to tell the coach I can't practice for a week. I got off the couch and went to take a quick shower. When I came out I got dress and walked to the school since I wasn't able to sleep last night. When I got to the field I walked over to the coach.

"Hey coach." I said.

"Hello Mr. Torres. What is the news on your eye?" he asked me.

"I have a concussion and is unable to participate in any sport activities." I said handing him my doctor's note.

"Okay that sounds great. I want you to go home and get some rest for the next." He told me.

"Alright coach I will see you next week." I said walking away. I decided to take the long way to think more about how I am going to get Tori to listen to me. Since she is not talking to me and isn't answering my text messages.

"Hey Adam Torres right?" some girl called out. I turned around.

"Yeah. Who are you?" I asked.

"You already forgot already. Yesterday you got hit in the head with the soccer ball and I went over to make sure you were okay." She said smiling.

"Oh yeah." I said.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked.

"I just have a concussion no big deal but I have to go. Since no rest and everything." I said walking away.

"Do you want a ride?" she asked me.

"No I don't think that is a good idea." I said.

"Oh its just a ride I don't think your girlfriend would mind since your hurt and everything." She said.

"Oh she would. I have to go." I said walking away this time. Not really wanting to know what else that girl wants to talk to me about. I walked straight to my room. As I got there I went home and went to sleep since it's been a while since I slept. When I woke up it was 1 o'clock so I only got about 4 hours of sleep. I went down stairs.

"Hey sweetheart how are you feeling?" my mom asked me.

"Awful mom." I said sitting on the couch.

"Why? What is it wrong?" my mom asked.

"I messed up with Tori so bad last night." I said.

"Yeah I notice that since she went home last night instead of staying here. What happened?" she asked me.

"I left out the part that I was distracted by another girl and that is why I got hit in the eye by the ball. She found out when me and Drew were cleaning and talking about what happened. I didn't realize she was behind Drew and I with Bianca." I said to her.

"Really? Another girl don't you know that can break a girls trust by just staring at someone else." My mom said.

"The girl called my name and I looked over and I saw what she was wearing it wasn't like I meant to do it. It just happened. Plus when the girl came to me asking if I was okay I told her I had a girlfriend and she said okay. Then she came to me today and I still turned her down when she asked if I needed a ride home. I really messed up and I need some help." I told my mom.

"Adam that just means that Tori is hurt by you. You should have just told her instead of lying to her." My mom said getting up off the couch. I really wish Dallas were here he would definitely help me out. I got off the couch and decided to go to the dot. I texted Eli, Dave and Clare asking if they could meet me at the Dot to help me out.

"Hey buddy what is up." Eli said as he they all took a seat at the table. Even Jenna and Ali came. I explained everything to them.

"Are you stupid!" Jenna said smacking my arm.

"Pretty much. She won't even answer my text messages that I have been sending her all night and this morning so I gave up until she decides to text me back." I said looking down on my hands.

"Oh come on Rocky it can't be that bad?" Eli said. We heard the door ring as someone walked into the Dot. I turned around it was Tori with some guy.

"I guess not." Eli said. I definitely was a little upset I didn't go off with another girl. I notice they only had one drink and were sharing a meal. I was about to leave until Jenna, Clare and Ali stared at me with that 'Don't move' look. I felt my phone vibrate.

Stay where you are or go order food don't show that she is getting to you – CE

I didn't want to be here how could she. Did this mean that we were over after 9 months together. Why is she acting like this? I got up and walked over to the counter.

"Can I get a burger and Fries?" I asked.

"It will be right out sir." The server said. The door to the Dot opened again.

"Hey Adam fancy meeting you here." She said.

"Okay I don't know your name but I remember you?" I said.

"My name is Ashley." She said.

"Okay it's nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand.

"How are you and your girlfriend?" she asked me.

"I really don't know right now." I said looking over at Tori with another guy.

"Oh well. I have to go sit next to my friends." I said walking away with my food.

"I hope everything works out for you you're a great guy for anyone to have." She said smiling at me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Welcome." She said. I sat down and realized I wasn't really hungry right now I felt sick to my stomach.

"Here Dave you can have this." I said pushing my food to him.

"Thanks Adam." Dave said smiling.

"I'm going to leave." I said as I got up. When I was about to leave I looked over at Tori one more time before I left and I saw her lean in and started to kiss that guy. When I saw that I was pissed. I walked out of the Dot quickly. I slam my fist on my car and my alarm started to go off. Eli and Dave quickly went outside and grabbed me holding me from doing anything else since I did get hurt yesterday.

"Let go of me now!" I yelled. Then I saw them coming out of the Dot smiling I was pissed once they go of me I walked over to where they were.

"Tori!" I yelled and she turned around. She looked me in my eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm hanging out with a guy." She said smirking in my face.

"You mean kissing and going on a date with one." I said.

"What if I am?" she yelled back.

"I can't believe this right now Tori. WHY?" I yelled at her.

"You can go flirt and stare at girls or even give them kiss and I can do that with another guy." She said to me.

"I didn't even kiss anyone though." I said to her.

"Yeah right Adam. I don't believe you anymore." She said to me.

"That is fine but you can believe me on this one were over." I said walking away from her.

"What do you mean were over?" she asked me.

"I don't want to date someone who will go do things we do together with someone else then go off and kiss them. You don't want to listen to me then I will go back in the dot and talk to the girl that had called my name and tell her that I'm single now so we can hangout if she wanted to." I said to her walking back into the Dot.

"Adam please stop I was only trying to show you that it's not easy seeing someone you care about mess around or lie to you just stop." She said.

"Leave me alone I don't want to talk to you anymore!" I yelled in her face.

"Adam stop just listen. We planned this to teach you a listen on what you staring and thinking at other girls is not fair when you tell me not to stare or kiss another guy." She said holding my arm so I wouldn't leave.

"What do you mean by 'We'?" I asked her.

"I mean me, Bianca, Clare, Jenna, and Ali." She told me and I looked at my so-called friends that told me to stay here. They set me up.

"None of you call me. I don't want to talk to none of you!" I yelled and left. I knew this wasn't over yet because when Tori want to talk she is going to make me talk one way or another.

"Adam just stop and listen to me." She said as I kept on walking to my car. I unlocked my car and tried getting so I can lock it and drive off but I was to slow and she got in the other side.

"Tori get out of my car NOW!" I yelled at her.

"Please just stop and listen." She said.

"Like you did for me Tori!" I yelled at her pissed off.

"I know I didn't listen I was mad Adam and I thought it would be a good idea to teach you a lesson. I didn't really kiss the guy we just made it look like we kissed." She said to me.

"I don't care Tori I walked away from the girl three times. I want you out of my car Tori." I said more calmly this time.

"I'm sorry Adam but it was just to teach you a lesson you weren't suppose to say that we were over." She said to me.

"Well apparently you were wrong because I did say it was over." I said to her not looking at her.

"You don't mean that now since you know the truth." She said to me getting close to my ear. "I love you and only you I was just trying to show you how I felt about you lying to me about what actually distracted you and I wasn't going to do the fake kiss but once I saw that girl come up to you and flirt with you and when I notice that she was hot I was pissed off at you." She said in my ear.

"I don't care." I said.

"Yes you do that is why you didn't pull away from me." She said.

"Whatever." I said.

"I'm sorry Adam." She said looking at me.

"I'm sorry too." I said looking at her.

"Are we still together?" She asked me

"Yeah since you do have a point I did wanted to take her on a couple of her offers." I said smirking in Tori's face.

"Watch it asshole." Tori said.

"Who was the guy that you kiss?" I asked her.

"It was Tristan." She said.

"You kissed Tristan again?" I asked her.

"Yeah." she said

"Stop doing that." I said.

"Better then kissing another guy." She said.

"Alright fine." I said smiling at her.

"Now since your not mad at me anymore how about we make-up." Tori said

"Sure let's have some fun." I said as I moved closer to her lips. We started to make out passionately.

"You ever stare at another girl like you did you will have more then a concussion." She said smiling.

"You date or kiss another guy I swear I'm killing people now lets finish making up." I said.

"Okay but lets go to your house." She said moving her hand in my inner thigh.

"Yeah lets do this baby." I said as I started to drive to my house. We quickly got out of my car and went to my room. That night was amazing. When we were done we cuddled under my blanket together. Thank good my parents were out of town last night since they had some kind of meeting.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	39. Funny Mom!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Torres' household**

It's been two weeks since I talked to Clare, Ali, Jenna and Bianca. I decided I needed to talk with them all including Tori and everyone else. I called Dave, Eli, and Drew over so we can talk about talking to the girls about their little lessons they want to give.

"Hey little bro." Drew said as all three of them came into my house and into the basement.

"Hey I told the girls to come over in 30 minutes so lets quickly talk before they get here." I said.

"What are we going to say we don't listen to them as good as we want to do?" Dave asked.

"That they shouldn't gain up on us for making a mistake especially when they can be the one at fault. I know if we did that to them we would be ignored longer and wouldn't have a chance to explain ourselves." I said throwing my hands up.

"Okay we can just wing it." Drew said.

"Yeah let's just playing videogames." I said grabbing the controllers and started to play the game. We saw the girls walk in the door down in the basement.

"Hey guys." They said but we were distracted until they walked in front of the T.V.

"HEY!" We all shouted out.

"You called us over here Adam." Bianca said turning off them game.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled falling to my knees crying.

"It's just a game." Tori said.

"Just a game just a game. We almost beat that game and we didn't get to save. It's better then having sex." I said the last part trying to be funny as I smirked.

"WHAT!" Tori yelled as she smacked me.

"I was kidding." I said protecting myself. When she stopped. I lifted her up and sat down on the couch with her in my lap.

"Why did you call us over here Torres?" Clare asked.

"I think you girls were assholes to us guys when you tricked me." I said bluntly.

"Dude we said wing it not be a jerk about it." Eli said.

"Okay so how would you feel if your girly friends helped your girlfriend act like she was messing around with another girl?" I asked them.

"I would be pissed. Probably call her a whore out of angry." Dave said.

"Yeah!" Drew and Eli agreed.

"That is not why I called you here though. I wanted to say you ever do that to me again I am kicking everyone's ass." I said.

"I doubt that Torres specially if you couldn't handle a soccer ball." Bianca said.

"At least I don't fuck other women like Drew did." I said.

"Hey watch it." Drew said.

"What did you two even have sex yet?" I asked them.

"Yes!" they said.

"Its pretty funny we all had sex in this room besides Clare and Eli." I said.

"Shut up Adam!" Clare said.

"It's true. Tori and I probably had the most sex here." I said out of nowhere.

"I doubt that Torres." Bianca said.

"Hey you gave the most." I said doing hand gesture with my hands and moving it down to my balls basically saying head.

"Tori I will get it up so I can kill your boyfriend." Bianca said.

"What you want Drew to meet you down in the boiler room at Degrassi again. Oh this time your going to have sex instead of oral." I said laughing.

"You know we had sex on the couch." Bianca said and Drew nodded. Everyone got off the couch besides Drew, Bianca and me. I was just laughing.

"What so funny?" Drew asked.

"Tori and I had sex on this couch this couch last night." I said as Drew and Bianca got off the couch quickly." I said laughing.

"You could of told us." Bianca said. We heard someone clear his or her throats. And when they did my head turned to my mom standing behind us.

"I was hoping you guys didn't sit on that couch." My mom said.

"Why?" I asked her confused.

"Well because your father and I had sex on that couch." She said. I jumped off the couch so fast that I tripped into the table.

"That is not cool." I said to my mom.

"I feel sick." Drew said holding his stomach.

"I can't believe we sat on that couch." Ali said.

"It has all the Torres' DNA on it." Eli said grossed out.

"I'm never sitting on that couch again!" I announced lie on the floor.

"I wouldn't lay on the floor either son." My mom said as I jumped off the floor.

"I'm going up stairs. You didn't have sex in my room did you?" I asked scared.

"No we didn't Adam." My mom said.

"To bad we had sex in yours." I said and ran up the stairs.

"He is only joking." Tori said as they all were following me.

"That isn't funny Adam Torres." My mom said.

"I thought it was pretty hilarious." I said smirking.

"I think it is time for us to leave." Clare said.

"Yeah." everyone agreed besides Tori.

"You and me are snuggling tonight." I said to Tori.

"Yeah and your cooking me dinner tonight." Tori said.

"That is not happening." I said.

"Yeah us snuggling is not happening tonight then." She said folding her hands over her chest.

"Okay fine as long as we snuggle tonight. I love that part about our relationship." I said to her.

I cooked dinner then we went to my room and snuggled and watched a movie until we fell asleep.

"Oh and Adam we had sex in your room!" my mom yelled from her room. My eyes bulge open. Tori started to laugh. "Good night son." She said.

"I am not moving because she is only joking." Tori said kissing my lips. Then we finally went back to sleep again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	40. Tori Packing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Tori's household**

It's Vacation time. This year we are going on a cruise to the Bahamas with my mom, Dad, Tori and Tristan. Drew couldn't come because of work and pay bills. Sucks to be him. It's the night before we go on the cruise and I was at Tori's house with Tristan helping her pack and decided on what bathing suit she wanted to wear.

"Should I wear this?" she said coming out in red and black polka dots bikini.

"You look amazing but can you hurry up a bit before my mom starts texting me about dinner." I told her. She came walking over to me and leaned over me.

"Fine but you won't be seeing the rest of my bathing suits." She whispered in my ear.

"Just bring all your bathing suits over and choose there and leave your bathing suits in my drawers." I said to her.

"Fine that is the only thing have left to do anyway." She said a little upset with me.

"Just hurry up Tori we have to go to bed a little early since we have to wake up at 4" I said to her.

"What kind of cruise is it again?" Tristan asked.

"We are taking a 12 day cruise to the Bahamas. It's going to be amazing. Maybe you can have a fling Tristan." I said to him smiling.

"I'm not looking for anyone." Tristan said.

"I know that is why I said fling. Someone you met and just mess around." I said smirking.

"If we weren't dating would you be having a fling?" Tori asked me.

"Probably that's only if I was single plus I prefer having you." I said.

"Okay good answer." Tori said.

"Let's go before my mom starts freaking out." I said grabbing Tori's Bag.

When we got to my house. We went to eat dinner and after dinner Tori went to trying bathing suits on in my room.

"Where am I sleeping tonight?" Tristan asked me.

"In Drew's old room." I said to him smiling.

"Cool see you in the morning." He said.

"Yeah." I said.

I went upstairs to my room and open my door. I saw Tori jump a bit.

"Next time knock so I know it's you." She said topless.

"Sorry I said smiling. That is honestly my favorite bathing suit." I said to Tori smiling at her.

"I don't think you want anyone else staring at me like this Adam." She said.

"Of course not this is my view and only mine." I said laughing.

"Can I sleep in one of your shirts?" she asked me.

"Yeah you don't have to ask me." I said.

"Thanks." She said. She went to my drawers and grabbed my shirt.

"Did you decide, which bathing suit you are taking on the trip?" I asked her.

"Yeah four of my bathing suits. I put the rest in your drawers." She said to me.

"I'm going to take your bag down stairs in the pile." I told her.

When I went upstairs Tori was lie down and watching T.V. I took off my shirt and pants and put on a pair of shorts. I lie right next to her as I wrapped my arms around her. 'Tomorrow is going to be a long day' I thought to myself.

"Goodnight beautiful." I said kissing her check.

"Goodnight." She murmur.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	41. Cruise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Torres' household**

My alarm started to go off at 4 in the morning. I jumped up quickly because it scared me. Once I turn it off. I tried to wake Tori.

"Tori get up." I said.

"5 more minutes." She said. Then I decided to start kissing on Tori's neck. "Stop Adam." She said.

"Get up Tori." I said.

"I'm up. Can't believe you just did that." She said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I liked it." She said smiling.

"You should go wake up Tristan as I will make sure my parents are awake." I said.

"Okay." She said as she walked to wake up Tristan.

When everyone was done we hit the road for three hours to make the boat.

"What do you guys plan on doing when we get on the boat?" My mom asked.

"Scope out some major babes." I say laughing until Tori hit me.

"Not funny." She said.

"I thought it was pretty funny." Dad said giving me a high-five.

"Omar!" my mom said.

"Were only joking. We were waiting for you to say that." Dad said defending us.

"What are you really going to do?" my mom asked again.

"Hangout with these two. Maybe help Tristan out on having some FUN." I said.

"Yeah that sounds like a better idea." Tori agreed.

"I don't know what you two are talking about I can have fun. I'm sorry I don't have someone I can sleep with every night." Tristan said as Tori and I started to blush.

"We don't all the time." Tori said.

"What were you doing this morning?" Tristan asked.

"Waking the girl up she doesn't like being awaken that early." I said.

"Oh." He said awkwardly.

"You all are sharing a room alone while your father and I have our own." My mom said.

"Okay just don't get pregnant and use a lot of protection." I said to my parents.

"Now that's not funny." My dad said.

"Oh come on where is you're since of humor." I said.

"In an ocean like your about to be." My mom said as we parked the car.

"Now that was just wrong." I said to her.

"I thought you like since of humor?" my mom asked.

"Well it's not like I said something like I hope a shark eats you." I said back.

"Stop it now!" my dad demanded.

"She started it." I said smirking.

"Your one strange kid." My mom said.

"Well I'm your kid." I said back.

"Let's just go before we miss the boat." My mom said.

"Okay." I said as I grabbed the rest of Tori and my bags.

We started to get on to the boat. When we got on the boat it was so awesome. We checked in and got two suite with a view of the ocean. The best part my mom and dad's room are not near us so I wont be hearing weird noises. Tori, Tristan, and I went to our room. In our room their were two king size beds with an awesome tub. It was so beautiful.

"This is amazing Adam." Tori said smiling at me and kissed me.

"I Love you." I said.

"I love you too." Tori said.

"Starting to feel like a third wheel." Tristan said.

"Sorry Tristan but your not kissing my girlfriend again." I said joking.

"Yeah I got that when you were jealous." Tristan through back and I laughed.

"The good old days. Can't wait for my senior year to be over." I said.

"Why is that?" Tori asked a little upset.

"High school has way to much drama. It's ridiculous." I said.

"You know I'm still going to be in high school right?" she asked me.

"Yeah and we will still be together I just need to get away with people trying to shoot me or people think that I truly care what they think about our relationship together." I said trying to fix what I said.

"You're a strange person Torres." Tori said walking into the bathroom.

"I walked into that one didn't I?" I asked Tristan.

"Yes you did." Tristan said laughing.

"How mad do you think she is?" I asked him.

"I don't believe she is mad at you. I think she was hoping you couldn't wait to spend your senior year with her." Tristan said.

"Yeah that is going to be the best part once I'm done with soccer and helping out with the president stuff with Clare." I said smiling.

"You're going to be having so much fun trying to juggle everything." Tristan said.

It's going to be a different when school starts. It's only two months. Just before our one year anniversary together." I said. Smiling.

"What did you get her?" Tristan asked.

"She is in the bathroom and I'm not telling you because you will just go tell her." I said.

"Fine." Tristan said crossing his arms.

"What are you two talking about?" Tori asked walking out of the bathroom

"Your anniversary that will be coming up in 3 months." Tristan said.

"Oh yeah our amazing one year together." Tori said kissing my cheek.

"Yeah one year of falling in love and a side of drama." I said.

"It wasn't that bad." Tori said.

"I didn't say it was bad I just said it was a little nuts." I said defending myself.

"How nuts?" she asked. I knew I was going to fall in a trap but I have to show her my point.

"Well you see being shot from a jealous ex, being drugged by your friend, girls attacking me, both of us fighting other people, and almost breaking up over you getting back at me." I said.

"Okay your point is definitely taken." She said.

"That was a lot of crazy things." Tristan said.

"Yeah." I said.

"What are you guys going to do now?" Tori asked.

"I'm going back to sleep." I said.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Tori said.

"I second that." Tristan said.

"So we will start having fun after we are done napping?" I asked.

"Yeah." Tori said laying down on the bed. "Come hold me Torres." She said smiling.

"Okay." I said smiling.

"See you in four hours guys." Tristan said laying down on his bed.

"Alright." I said smiling as I hold Tori.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	42. Relax

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Cruise 4 hours later**

I started to wake up from my nap. I notice Tori and Tristan were still sleeping so I decided to go to the bathroom. I slowly climbed out trying not to disturb Tori. I went to the bathroom, washed my hands and face. I heard a knock on the bathroom door. I walked over and answer.

"Hey handsome." She said coming into the bathroom.

"Hey beautiful." I said pulling her into a kiss.

"Can you wake up Tristan while I go to the bathroom." Tori said.

"Sure." I said walking out and shutting the door. I walked over to Tristan's bed.

"Hey Tristan wake up." I said. I heard him murmur something but couldn't really hear what he said. "Tristan there is guy checking you out dude." I said. Then he jumped up.

"Where?" he questioned.

"Your up finally. Your one heavy sleeper." I said.

"That wasn't funny." Tristan said going to the bathroom as Tori came out.

"What's his problem?" Tori asked.

"I don't think he liked the way I woke him up." I said.

"Oh really how did you wake him?" she asked sounding irritated.

"I may have said a guy was checking him out." I said.

"Really?" she asked me.

"I didn't think he would react like this." I said innocent.

"Watch what you say Adam." She said.

"Fine." I said.

"You know Adam you were the only guy in here. Were you checking out Tristan?" she asked me.

"I'm sorry do I have to repeat what I told you when you thought that I was gay?" I asked her back.

"No you don't." she said. Tristan walked out.

"What are we going to do now?" Tristan asked.

"We can get ready and go and have some fun or we can find where my parents are so we can get some food because I am starving." I said.

"I think we should find your parents and get some food then return back to the room and relax then first thing tomorrow we have the best time of our lives since we will be here for 13 nights and 12 days." Tori said (I might have the nights wrong)

"Yeah that sounds fun and we can watch some movies and talk." Tristan said smiling.

"Cool as long as we are having fun and we do some more stuff tomorrow then I am fine with that." I said smiling.

"Lets get going." Tori said grabbing the key cards and her phone. We left out of the room and went searching for my parent's room. 'I hope I wont hear weird noises when I get close to the room. They shouldn't be doing it now it's too early.' I thought to myself. Once we got to their room we knocked on the door. We heard some weird noises of them moving and falling something like that, which made me very nervous. My mom opened the door with a bathrobe on.

"Can I help you sweetheart?" she asked.

"We were curious if it was alright to get some lunch and we were wondering if you wanted to join but you and dad seem busy." I said trying to not look at them or into the bedroom.

"You guys can go on without us. We have something else in mind." My mom said.

"We can see that." I said walking away.

We went and got lunch. There was such a variety. They had pizza, pasta, Chinese, chicken, and more it was such a great selection of dishes for lunch that I was wondering what will they have out for dinner. We sat at a table and started to eat once we were finished we went back to our room to watch movies and hangout more then we do at home. Once we got to the door I slide my key in the door and went straight in.

"What movie are we going to watch?" Tristan asked.

"Let's see what's on TV. You and Tori can choice if you want." I said.

"Okay cool." Tristan said. I went and lie on the bed that Tori and me were sleeping on earlier.

"Here is a good one." Tori said as she lied next to me.

"Okay." I said. When I looked at the screen. I saw that we were watching Aladdin. I was going to say a comment but deep down I love this movie can never be too old to watch a Disney movie. I smiled because everything that Jasmine and Aladdin have I want to be as magical with Tori. I snuggled in bed with Tori as we had basically a marathon of Disney movies until we watched one of my movies.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	43. crazy girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

**Sorry for the delay i didn't know what to do and i had finals and then holidays came around.**

* * *

**Cruise Next day**

I woke up first. I notice it was 8 o'clock in the morning. Tori were snugged against my chest. I tried to move to go to the bathroom but I didn't want to disturb her and wake her since we didn't go to bed until 2 in the morning. When I finally pried her off of me slowly I went to the bathroom to go to the bathroom and take a quick shower. I got dress quickly. I didn't want to wake Tori and Tristan so I decided to just go out and look around the cruise again. I grabbed one of the key cards and left quietly. I went to look at the pool. It was big. I couldn't wait to jump in their with Tori.

"Hey kid." Some girl yelled at me. I turned around and notice a really pretty girl walking up to me in a bikini.

"Hey. Can I help you?" I said looking at me.

"Yeah you can give me your number." She said as I started to laugh because I was getting nervous.

"I have a girlfriend." I said she got closer to me.

"She doesn't need to know." She whispered in my ear grabbing at my dick. I pulled her away and started to move away.

"Yeah but I will know and I love her so I got to go." I said getting really nervous.

"Your cute and we just met and I want to get really close to you because you are one of the hottest guys here." She said.

"So I don't care. I have to go bye." I said walking away. I quickly walked to my mom's room so she couldn't find where my room really was. I knocked on the door.

"Hey sweetie what is wrong?" my mom asked.

"A crazy girl wants to have sex with me and she was about to attack me. I think she is still following me." I said.

"Okay I want you to walk away from the room and we will follow you to see if she comes up to you again." My mom said.

"Okay." I said walking away from the door. I started to walk to the same spot I was at. Nothing that girl was coming after me like the first time. About 10 minutes my mom came up to me.

"It doesn't look like anyone was following you besides us Adam." My mom said.

"Yeah son. Are you going to tell Tori?" my dad asked.

"No that would make her all paranoid and I don't need her doing that to me." I said.

"Okay but I really think you should tell her Adam." My mom said.

"I would but I just want to have a great vacation without her freaking out on me about a girl that means nothing." I said.

"Yes but that may make her upset too. Just think about it. Go back to your room and don't leave without Tori or Tristan." My mom said.

"Okay." I said walking to my room. I keyed into the room and shut the door. I sat down on the couch repeating what my mom told me. I notice Tori was stirring. I saw her feeling the bed looking for me.

"Where did he go?" Tori asked. I just sat there amused. "Tristan where is Adam?" she asked throwing a pillow at him.

"I don't know he is your boyfriend." Tristan said half asleep.

"You are no help." Tori said.

"He is a big boy he will be fine." Tristan said.

"You two are strange." I said. They both jumped up.

"How long have you been there?" Tori asked.

"The whole time." I said.

"Well come over here and cuddle with me because I'm still tired." Tori said.

"How about you come over to me so I can tell you something." I said. Tori got off the bed and came over to me and sat on my lap.

"What do you want to tell me handsome?" she asked me.

"What I tell you. You can't go psycho." I said looking at her.

"Okay." She said hesitating. I told her everything that just happened a while ago. She got off my lap and went to the bathroom and she shut the door and locked it. I walked over to the door and started to knock on the door.

"Open up Tori you need to let me finish telling you everything." I said banging on the door.

"Go away from me." Tori said.

"Please open up." I said pleading. I heard her unlock the door and opened it.

"Come in." she said. I walked into the bathroom then she shut the door and locked the door.

I finish explaining what happened.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked her.

"No." she said hugging me.

"I love you Tori." I said smiling down.

"I love you too." She said kissing my lips. I pushed her up against the wall and started to really make out with her. She pulled away.

"Not now when we return home Adam especially since Tristan is in the room with us." She said pushing me away.

"Please." I begged smirking.

"No." she said walking out of the bathroom.

"Fine." I said. Following her.

For the rest of the cruise we did everything on a cruise. Tori was being very clingy when we were walking around just so no girl would hit on me. When we went home I honestly was s happy because then I can get back to soccer and having sex with Tori since I haven't had sex for more then two weeks.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	44. Senior year

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Degrassi**

Today is the first day back at Degrassi from summer vacation. I am a senior. I have a lot to do on my first day back. I have to go to all my class, do all the vice-president stuff, have soccer practice after school and make sure I have time for Tori. This is going to be one long day. When I was finish getting ready I went to go pick up Tori and Tristan to bring them to school. When I picked them up we went straight to the school. When I was in the car Tori and Tristan was talking about how amazing this year was going to be. I really hope that they are right. I parked my car and now its time to take on the next and final year at Degrassi.

I was walking hand in hand with Tori to the front of the school until my soccer buddies came up to me.

"Hey Torres ready for the game today?" I was asked.

"Yeah of course I am." I said high fiving them.

"Good we need our captain 100 percent today. See you later Torres." Brad said.

"Bye." I said.

"WOW! That was a lot of testosterone in one place." Clare said while walking over with Alli and Jenna. (I believe that Alli decided to just finish her high school year slowly instead of fast tracking.)

"Oh look who it's. It's madam president." I said laughing.

"Oh shut up Sir vice-president." Clare said smiling.

"When did you become a jock Adam?" Alli asked.

"I tried out for the soccer team this summer for a good work-out." I said smiling.

"Hey Adam." A random girl said. I just waved.

"What about WhisperHug and that are going to be a lot to juggle." Jenna asked and said.

"Oh I'm not in WhisperHug anymore and I have in under control plus Clare is fine with it since Alli is helping her out to so I can do my soccer for the next 2-3 months." I said smiling.

"Oh." Jenna said.

"Yeah." I said as we entered Degrassi.

"Hey Adam." Another random girl said. I waved again.

"Are you ready for our senior year." Alli asked all relaxed.

"I was born ready." I said.

"I can't wait to be out of this school nothing to hold me back." Jenna said happy.

"Hey Adam. Nice muscles." An again. I waved again.

"Why do girls keep on saying hi to you Adam?" Alli asked.

"No idea. Might be because I'm on the soccer team or something." I said.

"Adam have you decided where you're going for college?" Clare asked

"Somewhere close by. We have to go before I'm behind schedule." I said smirking and walking away with Tori and Tristan. We went to Tori and Tristan's locker than went to mine so we can make our lockers like home.

"I will see you two later." I said giving Tori a quick kiss.

"Bye." Tori said smirking.

I went to go do the announcements with Clare.

"Good Morning and welcome back fellow students and faculty. I'm Clare Edwards your student president." Clare said.

"Hello everyone I am Adam Torres your student vice-president." I said.

Clare explained a lot that was going on.

"Come watch the Soccer team today at 3:30. GO PANTHERS!" I said.

"That is all for today see you around." Clare said.

"That was great maybe you should be a little less peppy." I said joking around.

"Maybe you can look better." She said smirking.

"Hey I look fine I been getting the eyes from all the girls." I said

"I know you should really get that fixed before your girlfriend freaks out." Clare said.

"Yeah I know I'm only kidding. I was almost killed by her during the summer." I said.

"That sucks Adam." Clare said.

"Yeah but she listen to me." I said.

"Good." Clare said.

"Are you going to my game today." I asked Clare.

"Yeah." Clare said smiling.

"Good." I said smiling.

"See you in class." Clare said.

"Bye." I said.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	45. soccer game

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Degrassi's soccer field**

I was on the field with my team we were in our yellow and blue jersey and shorts. I was wearing the number 15. Is my favorite number. We were on the sidelines.

"Okay you guys know what to do. Defense guard the goal Mike offence score goals and Torres make sure you get the ball and pass the ball." Coach said.

"Okay." I said.

"Now go do your warm ups." Coach said.

"Okay." We all said. We went on the field and started to shoot around. We stopped 10 minutes before the game starts we went to the sidelines. I looked in the bleachers and saw my mom, dad, Tori, Bianca, Drew, Katie, Clare, Jenna, and Alli.

"Good Luck Adam!" Tori yelled.

"Okay you guys know what to do. Now go out there and win us our first game of the season." Coach said. We ran on the field I got on the right side for offense.

"Ready captain." Brad said in the center.

"Of course I am." I said.

When the game started the other team ended up having the ball. When that happened Brad and I switched spots. I went straight for the guy with the ball. I got the ball away from easily. I started to dribble the ball I passed it to Brad and he passed it to Paul. When we got near the goal once we got there I was passed the ball and I made a goal. Everyone was cheering. I gave my teammates high fives. When the other team hit was hard to defend so I stayed in the middle of the field as Paul and Brad waiting for Sam and Matt to be on each side and James in the goalie. They didn't do good defense that the other team made a goal. When the ball was ours I put up my hand to show which play and I decided to do 2. Which were just Paul and Brad have the ball and at the end I get the ball. When we were executing the play we made a goal.

Its half time and I'm exhausted. We are up 14-12 I really hope we win. "Okay you guys are doing great out there. Adam I want you to rest since you haven't had a break yet." Coach said and I just nodded my head.

"You're doing great Adam." A girl said coming up to the bench.

"Thank you." I said giving a small glance but looking back at my team. I started to drink my water.

"Maybe after the game you can come over and we can have some 'fun' if you know what I mean." When she said that I started to choke on my water. I was coughing so much from choking that I could speak.

"He is in a relationship and doesn't want any from you." Paul said for me. I finally stopped coughing.

"Thanks Paul. Ask someone who is actually single." I said.

"Your going to regret turning me down." She said and I started to laugh.

"No not really I have an amazing girlfriend." I said.

"Torres and Smith get back in the game. Get us back into the lead." Coach said as we were 16-14 we were down by two. When I was back in I didn't waist anytime to get us back in the lead. I heard everyone cheering me on. When the game ended we won 25-16. We said good job to the other team but then we started to cheer and jump up and down for winning our first game.

"Torres going to go home with that girl who was hitting on you." Mike said joking.

"No fool I have a beautiful girlfriend and my family to get to." I said laughing.

"Get it in Torres." Mike said as I started to walk away as I started to laugh. I walked up to everyone.

"Nice job Adam but I will see you around I just wanted to come and cheer you on." Katie said.

"Bye." I said smiling.

"When did you get so good at soccer little brother?" Drew asked.

"Katie was a great teacher." I said.

"One question Adam what did that girl want?" Drew asked. I started to laugh.

"She was just trying to get me to have sex with her but then I almost choked on my water because I was shocked that just happened." I said still laughing.

"Hit on again for playing soccer. I am getting jealous I never had that many women coming at me at once." Drew said.

"Your married so shut up." Bianca said.

"I don't like it but that's just because I have a good looks." I said smiling.

"Adam was actually a good boy this time Tori." Alli said laughing.

"Shut up." I said.

"I love you Adam." Tori said kissing me.

"I love you too." I said to Tori.

"You did good son. Who knew you would have the ball a lot in a game." My mom said happily.

"You did a great job." My dad said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Who knew you would be becoming team captain and help win a game. What will you do when the season is over Torres?" Clare asked smirking.

"Beating up the school president." I said smiling.

"Hey watch it." She said

"Well we will see you tomorrow Adam." Clare said as Jenna and Alli followed her.

"Okay see you later." I said.

"We are going to go home so be careful Adam and make sure Tori gets home safe." My mom said as the rest walked away with her.

"Okay see ya later." I said walking to my car with Tori. I threw my bag in my trunk then grabbed Tori's waist.

"I think you and me should hangout tomorrow night." I said pushing her up against my car kissing her softly.

"Maybe." She said giggling.

"Okay." I said. We got into the car.

"Now tell me more about that girl hitting on you." Tori said looking at me seriously.

"No one important. Just a girl that wanted to be more then friends for the night it's not like I was paying attention to her I was to busy choking so my friend and teammate had to say something for me then I started to laugh at her." I said.

"Okay but I really wished these girls would stop hitting on you." Tori said.

"Me too but that's not going to happen any time soon you know." I said feeling bad.

"I know but it gets really annoying." She said.

"I know and I'm sorry but I don't want you to worry about girls like that I only have eyes for you." I said smiling at her.

"Okay fine. Just take me home so I can get ready for school tomorrow and so you can take a shower." She said as I started to laugh and she joined in. I left Degrassi to drive straight to her house. We said our goodbyes and I drove home and jumped in the shower took some medicine since my body was achy from the game.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	46. Present

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Degrassi**

"Hey." Tori said from behind.

"Hey." I said grabbing her waist and pulling her into my lips.

"Your so adorable when you do that." She said biting my bottom lip.

"Your beautiful." I said.

"Thank you." She said smiling at me.

"What are your plans for tonight?" I asked.

"I am hanging out with Tristan and going to the mall." She said.

"Oh." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I get to have a day off but I hope you have fun." I said.

"What will you do then?" Tori asked.

"I guess I will go shopping for our 1 year anniversary." I said.

"You haven't gotten my gift yet?" she asked.

"No I haven't even planned what we are going to do." I said.

"Really." She puts her hands on her waist.

"Relax it will be perfect when I figure it out." I said.

"It better be Adam Torres because I know the ending will be once I'm in your arms." Tori said smirking at me.

"Always perfect when you're in my arms." I said.

"Well I better get to class. I will see you later." She said.

"Okay see ya." I said. Thank god I have class with Clare, Alli, and Jenna hopefully they can help me pick at the perfect present and an amazing date that she will remember. I walked into class took my seat near them.

"Hey I need some help." I said.

"Okay what is it?" Clare asked.

"I need to figure out the perfect present to get Tori for our anniversary and I need to figure out where to bring her or to do." I said.

"Okay we can help you with that." Jenna said.

"Yeah that's we do best." Alli said smiling.

"Great. Are you ladies busy after school?" I asked.

"No we are not. We can help you until 7." Clare said.

"Okay thanks a lot." I said turning to pay attention to the board.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	47. Planning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Mall**

"Alright so what should I get her?" I asked Clare, Alli, and Jenna as we walked through the mall.

"How much are you ready to spend?" Alli asked.

"About 200 to 300 dollars." I said.

"Okay so maybe some jewelry and little things that you think are cute." Jenna said.

"Alright." I said. We went into the jewelry store. We were looking at necklace and bracelets. I found a few bracelets I wanted to give her like two alex and ani bracelet that have her birthstone and a peace sign. I got her necklace that has hearts with little diamonds in the heart. That came up to $175.

"I can't believe it was that easy to buy jewelry for her. What else should I get her?" I asked.

"Get her a stuff animal, some candy, a card, some body wash products and flowers." Clare said.

"Alright that sounds like a good idea. Do you ladies think you can help me figure out what to do for her on that day?" I asked.

"Okay so what do you want to do for her?" Alli asked as we walked to Victoria Secret.

"I don't know probably a really nice dinner. Then do something after that." I said as we started to look at body wash and body spray.

"Okay so what is her favorite place?" Jenna asked.

"Olive Garden." I said.

"Alright now we just have to figure out part two of your date." Clare said.

"This is the hard part. Should I just take her to my house or stay at a hotel and make it a Friday to Sunday thing?" I said.

"Do that but make it a Friday to Tuesday thing and just have fun with it Adam." Clare said.

"Alright I just need to find a nice hotel near Olive Garden and other fun places." I said. Purchasing the body wash and spray. Then we went to go get her. Her favorite candy, card and a bear.

"Now that we got everything planned out for Tori. Do you need anything else?" Jenna said.

"No thanks a lot." I said.

"See you tomorrow." Alli said.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	48. Hotel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

**Sorry for not updating lately.**

* * *

**Degrassi**

I was walking from my car to Degrassi today is Friday October 15 our one-year anniversary. Tori don't even know what's going on. Our parents know what is going on though so we could miss Monday and Tuesday. Around 3 we will be leaving to go to the hotel. I walked into Degrassi. I went straight to my locker.

"Hey cutie." Tori said smiling.

"Hey." I said. Going through my locker.

"Do you know what today is?" She asked me.

"Friday?" I asked questionable.

"Yes but do you know what the date is?" she asked.

"The 15th of October." I said looking at her noticing that she was starting to have a hurt expression.

"Adam?" she said questionable.

"Okay happy anniversary." I said kissing her cheek.

"Happy anniversary." She said smiling. "So what did you get me?" she asked.

"Oh I was suppose to get you something?" I asked.

"Adam stop playing." She said.

"Well it's not much right now but here is something to hold you off." I said handing her flowers and her favorite candy.

"Thank you." She said kissing my lips. "What are we doing later?" she asked.

"We are going out to dinner around 3ish." I said.

"Okay can't wait." She said.

"So where is my present?" I asked smirking.

"Well your getting it when we are out to dinner." She said smiling.

"Alright see you later." I said.

"Okay." She said. Grabbing my arm and pulling me closer to kiss her. Then she pulled away and walked away smiling. I walked to my first class and sat in my assigned seat.

"Does she even know?" Jenna asked.

"No I'm having her mom pack her bag for me so I can just grab that when I go bring her home to get some stuff. I already have my things ready for tonight." I said.

"Wow you planned that out good so far. When you return tell us everything." Clare said.

"Of course I would do that." I said smiling. This day was going by quickly. Thank god because I really needed to surprise Tori with romantic getaway. I walked straight to her locker. She was putting her stuff away.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Let's go than." I said.

"Alright." She said smiling. We walked out of Degrassi hand in hand. I drove to her house. We both went into her house. She was putting her books away in her room so I went and grabbed the bag her mom packed for her.

"Take care of her." She said.

"Of course I will." I said. I walked out to my car so I can put her bag in my trunk where my bag was with my stuff and Tori's present. I went into the driver side and waited for her to come out. She came out with a few things in her hand. She got into the car.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said.

"Okay." I said. I started to drive to go to our hotel. We were talking most of the time and listening to music. The hotel was 2 hours and 30 minutes away from where we lived and the restaurant was only 15 minutes away from the hotel. She fell asleep which was so adorable when we were finally at the hotel.

"Hey Tori wake up." I said. She woke up.

"Are we there yet?" she asked.

"Yea." I said smiling. She started look around.

"Were at a hotel." She said.

"Yeah this is part of our anniversary. We are staying here until Tuesday." I said smiling.

"Really but I didn't pack." She said.

"I asked your mom to do that for me." I said.

"You're the best." She said.

"Thanks." I said grabbing the stuff out of the trunk.

"You know I didn't know you did all of this." She said. We walked into the hotel.

"How can I help you?" He asked.

"Adam Torres." I said.

"Here you go sir it is room 315." He said handing me the keys to our room. "Enjoy your stay." He said.

"Thank you." I said walking with Tori to the elevator.

We went up to our room, which was a suite. We got unpacked and relaxed for a few minutes before dinner since it was only 6 and dinner isn't until 7:30.

"So what time are we leaving for the restaurant?" She asked smiling at me.

"At 7 for 7:30 just in case of traffic." I said.

"Okay cool." She said smiling.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy**

**Please Review!**


	49. Dinner and dessert

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Restaurant**

It was 7:30 and we were at the Olive Garden for our romantic dinner. I was so excited for the weekend I planned out for her. We were sitting across from each other looking over the menu to find anything that sounds delicious. I notice the stuff chicken marsla sounded good.

"Hi what would you like?" she asked.

"Can I get the stuff Chicken Marsla and salad." Tori said.

"Can you make that two?" I asked.

"Okay I will right back out with the salad and breadsticks." She said grabbing the menus and walking away.

"Adam this is amazing." Tori said smiling at me.

"You are amazing." I said smiling at her.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without seeing you every day next year." She said.

"Don't worry about next year just yet just focus on this year and how great it's going to be." I said grabbing her hand.

"Your right but I'm still going to miss this." She said looking down at her hands.

"Stop worrying nothing is going to change us." I said smiling at her.

"I know so what do you have plan for us?" she asked me.

"I will only tell a little since the rest I want to be a surprise. Tomorrow we can go shopping at the mall, Sunday and Monday is something we both want to do just haven't figure that part out because I wanted you to decide also and on Tuesday we can sleep in then do something and go straight home after that." I Said to her.

"That sounds great." She said as our meal came. We had small talk during our meal but we didn't rush we just took our time enjoying each other company.

"Do you want desert?" I asked Tori.

"No." she said.

"Okay we can go to the store to grab a few things for our suite." I said to her.

"Alright." She said with a smile. The waitress came over.

"Would you like any desert?" she asked.

"No thank you can we just get the check?" I asked.

"Okay be right back." She said. When she returned I just paid the bill and we left to go to the store quickly.

We drove to the nearest store to the hotel. We just grabbed a few drinks and snack. I went near the bakery and grabbed us a cake for our desert, also grabbed plates and forks. When we were done with the cash register we went straight for my car so we can return to the hotel so we can exchange gifts. When we finally got to our room with our bags we went and put things in the fridge and near the microwave. I grabbed the cake. I smiled at her.

"So Adam what did you get me?" she asked me excited smiling up at me.

"Well I can ask you the same thing." I said smiling down at her.

"Alright I just have to grab the gift." She said.

"Me too." I said walking over to were I put the gift as she did the same thing.

I grabbed the basket with the stuff animal sitting on the lose candy I bought her with the body wash and spray with the two bracelets and necklace in the middle with a card over them.

"Here you go my lady." I said to her smiling as I handed her the basket.

"Thanks and her you go." She said handing me my gifts.

"You open your gift first." I said.

"Okay." She said as she started to look over the card I got her. She was smiling at the dogs playing together. She notices the three boxes and opened them. "Oh my god Adam there so beautiful." She said smiling. She looked over the rest of the things. "Thank you I love them and I love you." She said kissing me. "Now you open your present." She said.

"Alright." I said opening my gift. It was cologne and like 20 of my favorite comic books with a gold watch. "I love them." I said looking through the comics. "Thank you." I said smiling.

"We can eat the cake now." She said smiling at me. We started to eat and it was really good.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked her.

"You know I been wanting to have sex with you all day today because you keep on getting sexy every single time I around you." She said putting her hand on my chest smiling.

I pulled off her shirt and put her on the bed. I took off my shirt and climbed on top of her. I started to kiss all over her body slowly. I finally came to her pants and unbutton them as I pulled them off. I started to mess with her. I kissed her pussy while she was still wearing underwear.

"Adam please just do it." She begged me as she groaned.

I pulled off her underwear and started to eat her out until she gotten to her climax. She was holding on to my head and breathing hard as she let go. I moved up her body and started to kiss her again.

"It's your turn." She said as she climber on me and took of my pants and underwear. When she was near my semi hard cock she started to lick me slowly until she put me in her mouth as she started to massage my cock with her tongue. I let out a few moans.

"Suck harder." I said. She started to go faster within the time and I started to cum. When she was done she climbed on top of me. She put the condom on me and put my hard cock into her wet pussy. She started in slow movements as we started to go up and down on me. We were going at a slow pace for a few minutes until I quicken the pace. She started to moan louder each time I thrust up to meet her. I was tired of being on the bottom so I flipped us over and started to thrust into harder her and quicker.

"Ohhhh….Adam….harder, harder….don't stop keep going.." she kept on saying as I went in deeper each time. I started to bite into to her neck and sucked hard getting her to yelp in pleasure. I started to kiss her. She pulled away and rolled us back over so she can be on top. She started to bounce on my cock as her boobs started to move up and down.

"Oh Tori I'm about to cum." I said.

"Me too." She said groaning. As she started to kiss my lips to mass our cry when finally cum.

When we were finally done we just laid there for the rest of the night but before we went to sleep.

"Your going to have such a big hickey on your neck when we wake up tomorrow." I said to her shutting my eyes smiling.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	50. True Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

**I'm going to be doing a huge time skip because I'm done writing this story.**

* * *

**Degrassi Graduation**

I was sitting in my blue gown for my graduation ceremony. I was sitting next to Drew since he stayed back because he didn't have enough credits. On the other side of me I was sitting next to Jenna.

"I can't believe this year is over. It went by so fast." I said.

"Yeah and I cant believe that we are leaving the school that helped us all out in our own way." Jenna said. Clare and Becky were giving their speech. Then it was time to get our diplomas.

"Jenna Middleton." Principal Simpson said. "Adam Torres." He said. I walked across the stage and went to shake his hand and took my diploma in the other hand. When everyone name was called we moved our tassels. We all cheered that everything and waking up to school early. When everything was done I walked over to my parents, Bianca and Tori.

"My boys graduated." My mom said giving us a hug.

"You guys did great." Dad said giving us a hug also.

"Thanks." We said in unison. I walked over to Tori and gave her a hug I bend over to give her a kiss on her lips. I saw a flash and we pulled away. "MOM!" I said.

"Sorry but that was a perfect picture of you two." My mom said.

"So Torres do you think we can get a picture of all of us." Clare asked. Walking over with Becky, Jenna, Alli, Dave, and Eli because he came back.

"Of course." First we all took a picture including tori, Bianca, and Drew. Then a picture with the graduated and a picture with Clare and Eli. After that picture Tori and I had a picture then Tori, Bianca and Drew were in a picture. We did a family picture. We all went to my house to change out of our nice cloths. Tori was in my room sitting on my bed.

"Adam." Tori said.

"Yeah." I said.

"You never told me where your going for college next year." She said looking down at her hands.

"I'm going to a community college here so I can be with you." I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course I wouldn't want to leave you." I said smiling.

"Adam you are the best boyfriend a girl can ever ask for." She said smiling as she came closer to kiss me. We went out to dinner to celebrate when that was over I dropped Tori off at home since she has school in the morning. When I got home I went straight to my room and lay on my bed to think about the fun events that happened my senior year.

Everything was perfect with Tori and I. we barely argued unless somebody was trying to get in between us again but we always came out on top. Degrassi's Soccer team were runner-up in state finals. Clare and I came up with great ideas for fun activities and everything worked out perfectly. This school year was one of the best but now it's time to bring this high school adventure to an end because these are my true feelings about Victoria Santamaria.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
